Generation Zero
by RainFairy763
Summary: 5 young dragon slayers, aged 6, awaken in the year X773. They some of the generation zero dragon slayers. These dragon slayers were so powerful that at the age of 6 they were all sealed away in a lacrima. Now, thanks to 2 kind young girls - the dragon slayers are free. But this kindness will come at a cost... What adventures will these 5 dragon slayers go on?
1. The Awakening

Year X773

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around at the scene around me. I was in a large cavern like area. I didn't know what else it could be. Was I supposed to be here? My mind was blank. I looked ahead towards light. There, I could see a forest. A few leagues away were a couple of cottages. I could sense magic power... and life. Was it normal to be able to sense life? I looked behind me to hat seemed to be rows upon rows of giant crystals. About 15 in total. They were all smashed and broken. I suddenly wondered what had happened here. I looked down. I was on my hands and knees. That's when I noticed my left hand. On the back of my left hand was a silver mark in the shape of what looked like a dragon. I brushed my small fingers over it. What was it? I turned to the right and noticed a group of people. Looking around. Confused. But not as much as I was. Slowly, I lifted myself up from the ground and walked towards them. They all looked the same age. 6. If I remembered correctly, that's how old I was.

The first ones I noticed were two girls panting. Sitting on the ground. They were twins. I could tell. They shared the same hazel eyes and wavy, scruffy blue hair. They were holding hands. I could tell that they were the ones who had broken the crystals. "Why did you free us?" a boy with bright, electric blonde hair said - staring at the sisters with bright green eyes filled with curiosity. One of the blue haired girls looked up straight at all of us, a smile on her face. She looked so tired and worn out. I could tell she'd used up too much magic power. "You all looked so sad inside the lacrimas," she spoke quietly, "We wanted to set you all free so you could be happy..." All of a sudden, the girl who had just spoken fell back and lay motionless on the ground. "Aki!" The other one screamed out turning towards her sister. "I'll try and help!" a red headed girl said putting her hands towards the girl laying on the floor. A blue light glowed from her hands. I stared in awe. The other sister had began to cry now. "Aki!" she yelled, "Please wake up! This isn't funny!"

"I don't understand," the red head said - trying to remain calm and collected, "My sky magic should be able to heal her!" Suddenly I heard a voice calling. I looked towards the source of the sound. I saw a blue haired woman coming our way. I assumed she was the girls' mother. As soon as she was close to see the smashed crystals she spoke again. "Levy, what happened?" Then she noticed her crying daughter cuddling her unconscious sister... "Aki..." she muttered. She strove forward and gently cradled the little girl in her arms. "Levy, let's go back to the cottage." The girl nodded and clung onto her mother's lilac dress. The woman turned to the other 5 of us. "You five should also come. We have a lot to discuss." Without question we followed the woman and her daughter.

We didn't say a single word to one another. We just walked in silence. The only sounds we could here were birds chirping and the girl named Levy's sobs. As we walked, I was able to catch a glimpse of my reflection in a puddle. Staring back at me was a small 6 year old girl with short pale blonde hair and emerald green eyes along with pale skin. I had no idea what to thin of my appearance. I just carried on walking. As soon as we reached the cottage, the woman told us to stay in a fair sized room while she took her unconscious daughter upstairs followed by her other daughter. I looked around at the 4 other children around me. Two girl and two boys. One girl had bright blonde hair tied up in two small ponytails along with a pair of deep brown eyes. I noticed that her eyes were filled with tears. Beside her was the red headed girl. Her scarlet hair fell just above her shoulders. Her eyes were also a dark brown. Beside her was the blonde haired boy from before and next to him was a boy with pure white hair like snow along with pale blue eyes.

The white haired boy spoke up. Why don't we all introduce ourselves," he said. The red headed girl nodded in agreement. "My name is Xavier Strauss. I used to live with my parents and baby sister, Mirajane, before I was discovered to have zero generation dragon slayer magic so I was sealed away in one of those lacrimas to protect those around me since my magic was so strong." He took a pause before starting again. "Since you all have the same silver mark on the back of your left hands - you must all be zero generation dragon slayer too! I use ice dragon slayer magic by the way!" He smiled. I started to notice that this boy seemed to talk a lot. He seemed like the extroverted impulsive sort. "We'll go round in a circle," Xavier started to speak again, "You go next." He said pointing to the blonde haired boy next to him. The blonde boy began to speak. "My name is Lokni Dreyar. I'm a lightning dragon slayer. My older brother and parents are members of a treasure hunter guild named Sylph Labyrinth." It was the red head's turn. "My name is Miriza Belserion. I was a Princess in the kingdom Dragnof. That was before I turned 6 and everyone found out I was a zero sky dragon slayer. That was when I was sent to Fiore so that I could be safely sealed inside a lacrima." We all turned to the blonde girl next to Miriza. I could see the tear lowing down her face now and she began to wail. "Where's my mama!?" she sniffed, "I want to see my mama!" Xavier walked over and sat beside her. "What's your name?" he asked her gently. She sniffed. "Lilias Heartfilia." She said quietly, "I miss my mama!" She burst into tears again.

"What magic do you use?" Miriza asked.

"Earth dragon slayer," she said through her tears, "I want to be a celestial wizard just like my mama though! But then she told me I was an earth dragon slayer and she was going to take me somewhere safe! Where is she!"

All of a sudden, the blue haired woman entered the room without her daughters with her this time and sat between Lilias and Xavier. She gently placed her arm around Lilias to comfort her. "There's no need to worry." She smiled. Just the sound of her voice seemed to sooth Lilias. Then she turned to me. "Why don't you tell the others about yourself now," she spoke ever so gently and softly. "How did you know she was next?" Xavier asked.

"Telepathy magic," she answered tapping her head. Then everyone looked straight at me - expecting me to speak. I sighed. "My name is Faya." I said.

"Do you have a surname?" Xavier asked.

"I... Don't know..." I answered. As hard as I tried I couldn't remember my surname.

"What magic do you use?" Lokni asked.

"I'm a generation zero fire dragon slayer," I answered again. Those were the only things I knew about myself. My name,age and magic. How come I was the only one who had forgotten their past?


	2. Goodbye little sister

Days passed like leaves falling from a tree in Autumn. The McGarden family were really nice, especially Levy. Sadly, she always seemed rather upset after what had happened to Aki. Aki was now suffering from magic deficiency syndrome. Apparently, the two girls cast a spell to set all the zero generation dragon slayers free from the lacrima. The spell used up a lot of magic energy. Despite the two of them performing the spell together Aki was still too weak. Levy was only just strong enough. I felt guilty for what had happened. In fact, all 5 of us did.

Often, we would go read books in the McGarden library about dragon slayer magic. Specifically the type of magic we wielded. We had never really got the chance to practice out magic before we were sealed away. As soon as we were discovered to have zero generation dragon slayer magic we were sealed away. Furthermore, it turns out we were all sealed away at different times while our physical bodies didn't age at all. That's what Miss McGarden, Levy and Aki's mother, told us. It turns out Lilias and Miriza are over 400 years old, Lokni is just over 100, I'm just under 100 and Xavier should be 14. I guess both Levy and Aki have grown up around us. No wonder they wanted to set us free...

I was busy reading a book on fire dragon slayer magic. I got along well with Levy. We both enjoyed reading. Apparently Aki did as well. Levy was busy helping Miss McGarden take care of Aki. The guilt I felt was overwhelming... Unexpectedly, the door creaked open and Miriza entered the room sitting opposite me. I placed the book down. "Is it true you can't remember your life before?" She asked looking straight at me with her dark brown eyes. I nodded my head. Miriza sighed. "Does it sound wrong if I don't really miss my old life too much?" She asked. I stared straight at her. She carried on. "When I was a Princess," She said, "I never really cared for it. When I was older, I ended up wanting to be part of the royal army. I always wanted to be a warrior when I was little." She sighed again.

"You talk as if you're not little. But you are. Your body that is." I spoke. Miriza smiled.

"You don't talk like a 6 year old," she said.

"I've always been advanced for my age," I answered.

"I guess it's because of the lacrima," She said, "I could hear from the inside. So could the others." Miriza smiled once more. "Levy and Aki used to tell us stories. They were the only ones to ever talk to us. Their stories were amazing! Though some didn't really make too much sense..." I gave a small smile. Those two were so kind, Aki didn't deserve what had happened to her...

Abruptly, a loud sob broke the silence. It could only be Levy. Lilias had stopped tearing up now. Only Levy would have reason to cry now... Swiftly, we all ran towards Aki's room. Miss McGarden and Levy were besides Aki's bed. Their Grandmother Rosalie was there as well tending over the sick girl. The loud sobs were definitely coming from Levy. I could also tell that Her mother and grandmother were in tears as well. This could not be good. I looked over at the bed where Aki lay. We hadn't been allowed to visit her for the last 2 days. Her face was pale and there were dark circles under her pretty hazel eyes which now looked glazed over as if she were day dreaming. I could tell that she wasn't daydreaming. I could sense her life escaping her body. This wasn't fair. After all she and her sister had done for us, she didn't deserve to die! I felt tears welling up in my eyes. This was wrong... No! I couldn't cry! I had to stay strong! For the McGardens! For Levy!

"Xavier..." I quiet weak voice muttered. It was Aki. "Lokni... Miriza... Lilias... Faya..." As soon as she said my name, I felt as if my heart was being ripped to shreds. I. Would. Not. Cry. "I'm glad..." she said. Aki breathed, trying to catch her breath. "Don't feel guilty... I'm glad I could help you..." I could hear Lilias begin to cry. I could tell the other 4 of us were trying to hold in the tears... "Mummy, Nan, don't be sad..." She gave a small fragile smile, "I love you... I'll always be with you..." Slowly, Aki turned to face her twin sister Levy, who was now basically crying waterfalls. I could hear all the other dragon slayers begin to sob. Was I the only one not crying now? What sort of heartless 6 year old girl was I? Was it OK to cry? "Levy..." Aki spoke calmly, "You're the best big sister anyone could ever have... As your little sister... I can't just go and leave you... I promise..." Aki caught her breath, "I promise I'll always be by your side... To cheer you up when your sad... To laugh and smile with you... To read... To play... Your my best friend... My twin sister... The one I look up to..." Aki smiled the most radiant, pure smile I could ever imagine, "I love you... Levy... Now... and forever..." Aki's eyes closed as I felt the last of her life slip away from her. I felt warm tears falling over my cheeks. I was finally crying...

That night I and the rest of the zero dragon slayers couldn't stay here and cause the McGarden family and more pain. We would leave... So that Levy and her family could get on with their lives and recover from their loss...


	3. Silent Tears

The next day we set off into the forest. We had left a quick note to the McGardens saying how thankful we were for their generosity. We departed early in the morning. Silence engulfed the air around us. As expected, Xavier was the first to speak. He spoke directly to Miriza. "You said you were a Princess, What's it like being royalty Riza?" As soon as she heard the nickname, the swiftly turned to look Xavier straight in the eye. Her expression was dangerous. Seriously. It was absolutely terrifying. I did not envy Xavier. "Never call me Riza." She stated. She didn't sound too happy... "We are comrades. Yes. But under no circumstances must you call me Riza or abbreviate my name in any way. There shall be no exceptions. Also, never refer to my time in royalty. I was never fond of it." Xavier seemed quite shaken. Miriza could seriously be scary. You could also tell she'd grown up as a princess with the language she used.

Nobody dared say a word after that. This gave me time to think. Where were we going exactly? I was going to bring the subject up, but Lokni beat me to the chase. "Does anyone know where we're going?" He asked. Xavier shrugged, "I was following Rize," He whispered hoping that Miriza wouldn't hear him. Sadly for Xavier, she did. As soon as he had abbreviated her name she turned straight towards Xavier. The look on her face was even more terrifying that before... "Rize?" She said, "That's even worse than Riza!" Xavier gulped. Miriza slapped him. I made a mental note never to get on Miriza's bad side. "What was that for!?" Xavier exclaimed, "I thought sky dragons were supposed to be friendly!"

"I am friendly," Miriza gave a smile, "I'm just annoyed that's all." With that Miriza turned away from Xavier. Xavier began to rub his cheek as we carried on walking.

At that moment, I felt a strong pull towards something or somewhere. I had no idea what or where it was, but it wasn't close. I had to go there. I bolted left down through the trees. "Faya!" Xavier called, "Where are you going!" I heard the others behind me. Where was I going? Well at least we were going somewhere now. Eventually, the others caught up to me. "Don't run away again!" Lilias spoke hugging me. I sighed. I should have really explained before I went running off. "I suddenly felt a strong pull towards somewhere or something. I just felt I had to go there..."

"Well, Now we're going somewhere!" Lokni smiled. I could tell that the place I was drawn to was a good place. I could smell it somehow. It smelled like... home... How did I know what home smelled like? Was this the home of my past life? I somewhat doubted that would be the case...

We trudged on for few more hours. I was in the lead now. Lilias was beside me along with Xavier while Lokni and Miriza walked behind us. I knew that Xavier was only walking with us to get away from Miriza. After a period of time, I could see something glittering in the distance. Unexpectedly, Miriza ran forwards towards it. Lokni and Lilias ran after her. I walked behind now with Xavier. As we moved in closer, I noticed that it was a golden tree. It was the most magnificent thing I could ever imagine. It wasn't any taller than the other trees, but the magic power it radiated was fantastical! It seemed like the ruler of all the trees in the forest. The angel of trees. I stared in awe until Lilias's sweet voice snapped me out of my wonder. "Why did you run to the tree Miriza?" she asked.

"When I was taken to the lacrima, we came across this very tree on our journey." She answered, "I left something by the tree. The knife my father had given me when I was only 5. It had always been my prized possession..." What sort of father gave their 5 year old daughter a knife? Plus the idea of Miriza with a knife... I should saw my farewells to Xavier now... Miriza carried on. "If we go through all that shrubbery all around the tree, we should be able to find it!" She said. Miriza knelt down and started to rummage through 400 years worth of shrubbery. Lilias followed quickly. "Careful, there are prickles" Miriza said. Lilias nodded. Soon Lokni and Xavier had started to join in. I watched them rummage. Something about this seemed pointlessly impossible... What was I saying? I shouldn't be so depressing! I should be a ray of sunshine! right? Quickly, I ran over to the other side of the tree and began rummaging as well.

After hours and hours of rummaging, we had gotten nowhere except for tearing a few prehistoric shrubs out of the ground. "I'm hungry..." Lilias said. That's when we all realized... We didn't have any food or drink with us... And we were alone in the middle of the woods... HOW STUPID COULD WE HAVE BEEN! Immediately, we all stopped rummaging and gathered round in a circle to decide what to do. "We'd better go look for food..." Xavier muttered.

"Don't be so depressing!" Miriza said with a smile upon her face, "We weren't going to steal from the McGardens, besides we can make this whole scenario into a fun little game! The first one to find food gets to eat it first! If it's poisonous, they loose!" I didn't like the idea of that game... neither did Lokni or Xavier... "Yay! A game!" Lilias exclaimed with joy, "I'm going to win!" with that, she ran into the forest. Miriza went off in the other direction. "This game..." Lokni said.

"I agree..." I answered.

"Miriza's crazy as well as scary..." Xavier muttered. Lokni and I laughed.

"Well we'd better go get food anyway," I said. The others nodded. The three of us went into the forest together.

We didn't have much luck finding any food. We were just about to head back but as we turned around we saw a tall figure staring down at us. It was a man with a long white beard and an eye patch over his left eye. At first, he just stared menacingly at us. Then he caught a glimpse of Lokni's face. He seemed taken aback. Then he saw mine... For some reason he seemed extremely surprised when he saw me. He just pointed from Lokni to me, from me to Lokni. "Do I exist anymore?" Xavier said.

"He smells like my childhood friend Precht..." Lokni said. At this the man looked straight at him. And then looked straight at me. He stared at me long and hard. "It has been over 100 years..." Lokni muttered under his breath. This man was string to make me feel uncomfortable. He then brushed past us. I heard him whisper something as he brushed past us. _"Lokni and Mavis? Impossible..."_ As far as I knew, my name wasn't Mavis... But I guess that man could have been Lokni's childhood friend, it had been over 100 years after all...

When we arrived back by the tree. Miriza and Lilias were already there. Miriza didn't seem to have found anything, but Lilias had a pile of berries and mushrooms in a pile in front of her. "You've returned," Miriza said, "You know it's cheating to work together." She said disapprovingly.

"We just met up on the way back," I lied convincingly. Miriza smiled. I guess she trusted me.

"I'm going to win!" Lilias said stuffing a handful of mushrooms and berries into her mouth before anyone could stop her. "Not poisonous!" She yelled, "I win!"

"How do you know?" Lokni asked.

"Earth dragon magic," she smiled as we all sat in to dig into the meal. Instantly, Miriza's eyes widened as she spotted something shining in the fading sunlight. "My knife!" she exclaimed with glee and thankfulness. Unexpected, the knife wasn't rusty as it had been kept in a small leather knife sheath. The knife was plain with a brown handle with a small sky blue crystal embedded into it. Miriza smiled as she discovered a small belt lying there as well. She placed the belt around her waist and clipped the knife sheath onto it. Soon, we had finished the meal. Before we settled for sleep, I told Miriza about the strange man we had encountered on our way back. Miriza told us not to worry, especially if he'd walked off in the opposite direction.

That night, I was awoken by the small sound of sobbing. I was the only one to be awoken. The night was cloudless as I lifted myself up from the ground. I followed the source of the noise to find Miriza behind the tree. She was sitting hugging her knees with the knife she had found clutched in one small hand. She didn't notice me as I watched. Despite denying it the other day, I guess she did miss her family...


	4. The voice of a fairy

We woke early the next morning. After spotting Miriza in tears, I had left her to go back to sleep. I felt bad about leaving her, but I know she needed time alone. "Miriza," I heard Xavier say. Had he already forgotten that he was scared of her? I decided that I'd never get Xavier to remember something or me. Miriza turned towards him. "Why did you make us play that game yesterday?" he asked, "One of us could have died!?" Miriza gave Xavier a death stare. That's when he seemed to remember his fear. I could see it on bis face. Miriza began to speak. "Did you forget I was a sky dragon slayer? I can use healing magic. If anyone where to be poisoned, I would have been able to save them. Also with my healing magic, I am unable to heal myself."

"If you had eaten poisonous berries or mushrooms wouldn't you have died then?" Lokni asked. Miriza nodded her head.

"You're correct. I would have died if that had been the case. Though, If I did die, it would have been for the good cause of providing food for my comrades." A smile spread across Miriza's face. Well didn't she have a unique personality? What sort of 6 year old talks about sacrificing themselves for their friends! When I thought about it, we didn't actually act like 6 year old children at all (accept Lilias I guess). I had a feeling Xavier was dumber than a 6 year old though... But we all seemed to act so... mature? Lokni... actually, I didn't know much about Lokni. He'd been so quiet ever since we were all released from the lacrima.

"Faya," Miriza said, "I'd like to have a small chat in private." She smiled.

"Okay?" I answered.

"You're screwed!" Xavier said. I glanced back at Xavier. Miriza gave him another death stare. I had the feeling that she was starting to not like him too much...

"Faya," Miriza spoke looking down, "about last night..." I flinched. She knew? A silence filled the air around us. From a distance away I could hear Lilias and Xavier shouting. They sounded like they were playing a game. Finally, normal 6 year old behavior! "I'm sorry," she carried on. Her voice didn't seem as calm or confident as it usually did. "I was crying because when I found the knife I realized how much I missed my family, but don't think I missed being a princess - because I don't and I never will..." she stopped.

"I never thought for a second you missed being royalty," I stated.

"Thanks" she smiled. I gave small smile in return. I couldn't seem to give a big smile. Was I so gloomy and depressed in my past life that I never smiled? OK... I was beginning to think that I was maybe the strangest...

"I've never been a strong confident leader," she muttered, "I've always been shy and weak and afraid... I hide behind a mask of confidence and take leadership... I'm not strong... I'm useless..." Miriza began to shake as she tried to hold back tears. She slumped down to the ground and assumed a similar posture to the one I'd seen her in last night. Was she going to cry right now? Wait... Was I supposed to comfort her!?"

 _There There Miriza, are you feeling any better?_

 _Don't cry Miriza, It'll all be fine..._

 _You're strong! I believe in you!_

 _You're a real man!_

What!? That was all!? Well done Faya... What on earth was that last one supposed to be! Who would even say something like that!? Especially to someone who wasn't a man...

I knelt down beside Miriza and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Strength comes from the heart," I said, "I can tell that you have a kind heart. You could never be weak or useless. You're strong and loyal towards your friends. You're a passionate caring leader. You _are_ strong. Don't EVER doubt yourself!" Miriza looked up at me, wiping the tiny tears away from her deep brown eyes. "You're right," she said, "I have to believe in myself!" She gave me a warm radiant smile. I was proud of myself. How did I come up with a speech like that? Compared with all the others... _You're a real man!_ I think I should probably forget about that now...

We returned back to the others after Miriza's tears had dried. "What look you so long?" Lokni asked with a smile. His smile looked more like a friendly smirk to be honest. "You took about half an hour," he carried on, "We should really get going on with the journey." Xavier and Lilias stopped playing. "Agreed." Miriza said. This time, I was up front alone. Lilias and Xavier chatted behind me while Lokni and Miriza walked behind. The pull was getting stronger. Before long, we had exited the forest. As soon as I had stepped outside the boundary of the trees I thought I heard a voice speak to me in my head. _"An eternal adventure."_ Voices in your head were normal right? I doubted that highly. But what did those word mean exactly. "An eternal adventure," I muttered. A never ending adventure. What did that have to anything? Putting the thought to the side of my mind, I had noticed that as soon as I'd heard the voice, the pull had gotten stronger. I almost knew exactly where to go now.

We traveled across fields and eventually found a small path. In due course, night came upon us. Luckily, we had saved some of the berries and mushrooms that Lilias had found yesterday evening. We had eaten the last of them before we got ready for sleep. I lay down on the grass. Lilias was first to fall asleep. Soon after I could hear Xavier's snores. Then I heard Lokni and Miriza whispering to one another. An owl hooted. They were so quiet, I couldn't hear a word they were saying. I sighed as I easily drifted off into a slumber.

 _Before me was a building which looked rather like a castle. At the front there was an orange flag with an unusual orange symbol across the front of it. There was writing, but I didn't read it. Why didn't I read it? I stepped inside. It was empty, but I could hear many different voices:_

 _"Do fairies really have tails?"_

 _"The world rejects me..."_

" _Comrades isn't a simple word..."_

 _"My dream from this day forward will be to protect you..."_

 _"I'll believe in you."_

 _"my fairies are in my heart!"_

 _Many other voices spoke. some quieter than others. All different people. Suddenly, I began to see small brilliant lights dance across the dark room. I looked closely at one of them. It was what looked like a humanoid figure with butterfly wings and a long tail. I saw it smile at me an beckon me forwards. I followed. It lead me to what seemed like to basement of the castle. Before I stepped inside I heard another voice whisper. "Lumen Histoire." What did that mean? I stepped inside the room. I was looking up at what looked like a great tree, looming over what seemed like a great forest like the one we'd just traveled through... I could see all sorts of creatures living among the trees it was strangely beautiful... In an instant, I was running. The forest around me was burning. I had no idea how I had gotten hear. I felt panicked and afraid, but I wouldn't cry... I ran into a clearing and looked upon a crying girl._

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see sunlight from above. Had all that had just happened just been a dream. The second part with the fire and the tree... That had seemed too real to be just merely a dream... It felt like so much more... What was going on inside my head? Did it have something to do with my memory...


	5. A journey's end

I lifted myself up from the soft grass, rubbing my emerald eyes. I stared around me to see that everyone else was already packed (not like we really had anything to pack) and ready to go. Had I really slept in? "Let's head off now," I said. Lilias smiled. "Don't be lazy Faya! I'll race you!" Lilias set off down the road. I'd just woken up! I wasn't going to go and race Lilias right there and then, plus she had lots of bottled up energy...

"Wait for me Lilias!" I heard Miriza call as she ran after her.

"I can't let Miriza beat me!" Xavier called loudly setting off.

"Don't forget me!" Lokni yelled starting to run. I stood watching my friends fade into the distance. All that running seemed pointless. They didn't even know where they were going as well... Wait, why was I still standing there! I couldn't allow them to get lost! I had to catch up quickly! Then I had an idea. I'd use my magic! But how would fire dragon slayer magic help me speed up. Instantly, I knew what to do. I hadn't practiced the spell yet so I was unsure as to whether it would work. I placed my hands in fists and bent over, ready to run. "Fire dragon iron fist!" I began to run. To my surprise, it actually worked. Using that spell actually allowed me to catch up with the others in a rather quick amount of time.

"Stop!" I shouted, "You don't know where you're all going. Everyone stopped running to look at me. "Your right," Miriza said, "How could I have been such a fool! Please, do not hesitate to strike me for my wrongs!" A strange light lit up in Xavier's eyes. "It'd be my pleasure," he cackled. Immediately, I could visualize the consequences of _Xavier_ striking Miriza. I had to stop him, or he'd most likely get badly injured. I ran forward and rasped Xavier's arm. "Do you want to die!?" I asked. I guess I sounded a little too morbid. He stared at me and then realized the situation. "Yeah..." he muttered, backing away. "If we stay here any longer we'll delay," I stated, "We need to set off now. If we carry on all through today I bet we'll make it there just about when the sun starts to set, but we all need to be quick." Everyone nodded, "We'll all have to move forward with a quick jog." I started off. I didn't bother looking behind me to see if they were following. I could already sense them behind me.

It was about midday when we started to tire out. We had come a log way though. We look a quick break. There were a few more wildflowers than there had been before and the grass around the small path was slightly longer and darker in colour. Dotted around was a random cottage every few miles or so. They were bigger than the McGarden cottages, but they still reminded me of our time there. I missed Levy and couldn't help thinking of Aki... _Aki..._ I had to stop thinking about the McGardens for now. "Lilias," said having an idea, "Could you please use your magic to create a large cup we could drink out of." Lilias nodded. She placed her hands to the ground and used the long grass to create a flask-like cup the length from my rist to my elbow. I thanked her. "Miriza, please could you use your magic to purify the cup?" I asked. She nodded. "You and Xavier get ready for when I'm done." I smiled. How had she figured out my plan?

"Xavier," I said, "Try creating a chunk of ice, don't stop until I say so." He nodded and began. Miriza handed me back the cup. I told Xavier to hold the chunk of ice above the cup. I held my hands to the ice and started to use my magic. Before long, the ice melted and flowed as water into the cup. "Anyone thirsty?" I asked. Everyone nodded. We passed the cup round and each took a quick drink, saving some for the journey ahead. "Where's Lokni?" Lilias asked, holding the cup. Lokni hadn't had his share of water yet... "Lokni!" I called. I spotted Lokni just a few meters away. "Hey!" He called waving while running up to us, "guess what? I just found a perfectly clean spring here filled with water! One of the clear rocks at the side is shaped like a cup so we'll be able to drink it! I've already had my share! Come on over!" I just stared. We went to all that trouble for nothing! I don't know why, but I was starting to feel angry. "Let's all just start jogging again," I muttered through gritted teeth. "Aren't you all thirsty?" he asked with concern. I ignored him. I wasn't a very nice person when I was angry.

I looked up towards the sky, the sun was beginning to set. I looked around us. We were in the center of a beautiful town with a river running through. People walked past us, though they did stare. I guess we looked all rugged and scratched from camping out wild for a few nights. Plus, we were all wearing the same matching outfits. Lilias Miriza and I were all wearing plain white dresses and Lokni and Xavier were wearing white shirts along with back shorts. Why did the McGardens dress up the zero generation dragon slayers before sealing them away? Who knows. I could feel the pull getting stronger now. It was definitely in this town. It felt similar to... magic power? I couldn't tell. I began to walk down the unfamiliar streets. It really was a pretty town. The others walked silently behind me, curious as to where I was leading them. Honestly, I was just as curious - maybe even more than they were. I turned the corner to see a tall building in front of me. The walls were painted a pale golden cream colour, There were green pillars and windows spread across the walls. The roof was a russet red colour. At the top I could see three banners. The one on the left green, the one on the right a navy blue - each with a strange white symbol. But in the center of the banners was a larger banner I recognized all to well. It was orange, and the symbol was identical to the one in my dream... The building didn't look like a castle and was much smaller, but I could tell that it was the same one.

I pushed open the large, looming orange doors. The others stared at me as if I was crazy. I guess I should have knocked. The building was busier than I had expected. I didn't take in all the detail around me. I just walked to were I knew the basement would be. I could tell a lot of people staring at us. The others stopped in the center as I carried on towards the basement. The pull was so strong now it was impossible not to follow. Now I could tell where it was taking me. The basement. I wanted to know what was down there. Surely a forest and a giant tree wouldn't fit down there? I had to know. I was getting closer now. A small elderly man sitting at the bar seemed to realize where I was going after observing us for a short while. "Stop!" he called out, "Where do you think you're going!?" I didn't stop. I just turned to get a good look at him. He didn't seem at all happy with me. But when he saw my face, he seemed slightly surprised. What was wrong with my face? I began to sprint down and before I knew it, I was at my destination. Soon, I could see a lacrima. I ran forwards. I could see the lacrima clearly now, inside was a girl. She had exceptionally long wavy pale blonde hair that fell just above her ankles. Her eyes were gently closed. She looked like she was in her early teens, maybe 13? She looked beautiful, yet strangely familiar. I looked closer. Then I noticed... She seemed to look a lot like me...


	6. The Fairy Tail!

All I could do was stare. I was mesmerized. I'd never seen someone inside a lacrima, despite being encased in one myself. "It's good to see you!" I heard a cheerful voice say.I turned to see a girl identical to the one in the lacrima standing right next to me. I jumped. She had the same long pale blonde hair, but this girl was wearing a long pink dress while the girl in the lacrima was wearing... nothing... I could also see her eyes. They were the same as mine, an emerald green. Could this girl be Mavis? The one the man we had encountered the other day was talking about. It made sense to me... "There's no need to be afraid!" she said smiling straight at me. I knew I'd heard her voice before. "My name is Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first master!" Fairy Tail?

"What's Fairy Tail?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's a wizarding guild!" she answered. I'd never met anyone so cheerful in my life, I could never be as cheerful as her... I somehow knew what a wizarding guild was: I guild was a type of organisation. Wizarding/magic guilds specialized in the practice of magic. The members of a guild take job requests at the guild to earn money for a living. How I knew all that? I don't know...

"What's going on!?" I heard a voice call who had just entered the basement. I turned to seethe small man from before. "Don't worry," Mavis said with a smile, "She means no harm. In fact, I'm probably the reason that she's here!" We both stared at Mavis in surprise. I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"You were most likely drawn to my presence!" She smiled.

"Do you mean..." The man started.

"Yes," Mavis replied "She's my daughter!" All I could do was stare gaping at at the girl before me. This 13 year old girl, was my mother!? What was going on.

"How come you don't look old enough to me my mother!?" I asked in shock. Mavis smiled at the expression on my face.

"I'm actually 118 years old," she said still smiling, "My physical body never ages." I just stared. This was a lot to process...

"Who's my father?" I asked expectantly without really thinking. Mavis looked down, reluctantly. I wasn't going to get an answer to that question was I...

"So would my second name be Vermillion?" I asked. I really wanted to know what my second name would be. Mavis sighed.

"Vermillion wouldn't be your second name, but I suggest that you do use it." She said.

"What is my second name then?" I asked.

"Your second name is Dragneel," she said, "But under no circumstances go under the name 'Faya Dragneel'. You must always go by 'Faya Vermillion'." I nodded in understanding.

"Is she going to join the guild," The man asked. Mavis nodded.

"If she wants to that is." The two looked at me, waiting for a reply.

I ascended up from the basement with the man. "What's your name?" I asked him curiously. He smiled.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, I'm Fairy Tail's 3rd master. _Dreyar?_ Wasn't that Lokni's second name. I could see the guild's interior now. I could see wizards sitting on benches with tables chatting loudly while eating or drinking. There was a bar with bar stools along the front with the words 'Fairy Tail' above. Lokni, Miriza and Xavier sat on one of the table benches. Across from them was Lilias talking to a girl about a year older than we all were. She had short dark brown hair along with purple eyes and tanned skin. She was sipping a carton of juice. "That's them," I said pointing to the table, "They'e the ones I was travelling with." We walked over to the table. Lilias turned towards us. "Faya!" she grinned, "This is Cana!" She said introducing her new friend. "Hi," Cana said. I smiled.

"Hello," Makarov smiled, "Could you all please introduce yourselves?" I smiled secretly. I couldn't wait for Makarov's reaction on meeting Lokni! "I'm Lilias Heartfilia! I'm an earth dragon slayer!"

"I'm Xavier Strauss, an ice dragon slayer!"

"I'm Miriza Belserion. A Sky dragon slayer."

"My name's Lokni Dreyar, A lightning dragon slayer." Makarov was taken back.

"Are you by any chance Zero generation dragon slayers?" he asked. We all nodded. Makarov carried on, "Before I was born, when my father was only a few weeks old, my great uncle Lokni Dreyar was sealed away in a lacrima for possessing zero generation dragon slayer magic." Lokni's eyes widened. We were all surprised. Lokni was this man's great uncle! But he was only 6! Makarov turned to me. "What sort of dragon slayer are you?" he asked.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer," I answered. Makarov turned to the rest of us. "How would the rest of you all like to join Fairy Tail? Faya's already agreed." The others all nodded in excitement. I guessed that they'd been told about the guild by one of the older members or Cana while I'd been down in the basement with Makarov and Mavis.

"Have a think about where you want your emblem while I go get the stamp, also think about what colour you want it," Makarov turned and walked away. "I think we should all get it in the same spot," Miriza suggested. We all agreed.

"We should have it somewhere on the right since our zero generation mark is on our left hands," I said. Everyone nodded. "Personally, I don't know why, but I want mine on my right shoulder." The others stared at me.

"I like that idea," Xavier said.

"Same with me," Loki agreed.

"Then it's decided," Miriza said, "But I think we should all get them in different colours." We all nodded. We didn't all want to look the same. Conveniently, Makarov returned at that very second holding a stamp in his small hands. "Who's going first?" he asked. I shot my hand up and pointed to my right shoulder."I'd like it on my right shoulder in red," I said. Makarov placed the stamp to my right shoulder before taking it away. There on my right shoulder was the same symbol as on the orange flag outside, but in red. I was amazed. "Who's next?" Makarov asked. Miriza was next and ended up getting hers in light blue. Xavier then got his in white. Lilias got hers in pink while Lokni got his in red, just like me.

Makarov smiled looking at us. "Well I guess you kids should be getting off to bed," he said, "Faya, Miriza and Lilias. You can all stay in Fairy Hills. Cana will show you the way. You won't have to pay rent until you start taking on big, well paying jobs from the request board." Makarov pointed to a large board filled with flyers. They must be the job requests. "Lokni, Xavier. You two can stay at my house tonight. I'll be able to get you both a place to rent in the morning. I'll pay for you until you start to take on bigger jobs just like the girls." Makarov's face suddenly became serious. "However, I suggest that you should only take on the bigger jobs when you're all 10 years of age. For the next 4 years I suggest that you all train with your magic. When you're all old enough, you can even form a team together!" We all beamed and nodded in agreement. I had a feeling that joining this guild, was going to be the best decision that we'd all made!


	7. Our first big job

Year X777

* * *

A lot has changed over the last 4 years. For starters, we've had a lot more members around our age joining the guild (But the 5 of us are still all physically the youngest). The most notable members who have joined are named Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. Gray is an ice make wizard, who likes to strip a lot... Xavier is good friends with him, or at least I think so... Erza... Well, she gets on really well with Miriza. The strange thing is, they also look alike. They have the same scarlet hair and the same dark brown eyes, I have a feeling that they're both related (Miriza's most likely Erza's ancestor or something strange like that). Lilias has become good friends with Cana. Out of all of us, she's probably changed the most over the 4 years. That's probably because she's grown up a lot more while the rest of us were already rather mature.

I sat opposite Lokni on a table in the guild hall. We didn't speak a word to one another. Since we arrived at the guild, the zero generation dragon slayers had never been as close as we had been - we'd slowly drifted apart. Lokni got along OK with Laxus, Makarov's grandson who was 6 years older than all of us, since they were family (By that I mean Lokni was Laxus's great great great uncle...). I stared at Lokni from my end of the table. He hadn't changed too much. He had the same bright electric blonde hair - though it was now a lot more messy - with the same bright green eyes. He was wearing a dark green T shirt along with a pair of beige shorts. I saw him look forwards towards me. I looked down, not wanting him to notice me staring at him. It happened a lot around the guild. The only place I felt like I could really be myself was down in the basement with Mavis - I mean my mother - who had not aged at all in the 4 years that had passed. In the table I could see my reflection. I could see my short pale blonde hair and dark emerald eyes. I looked miserable. Why? I always just felt miserable, I always had done - no matter how hard I tried... Maybe I should try and grow my hair. Maybe I would look prettier if it were like Mavis's - I mean my mother's...

Suddenly, a young girl with blonde hair held in a delicate plait tied with a lavender ribbon that fell over her right shoulder. Her eyes were a soft dark chocolate brown. This girl was none other than Lilias Heartfilia. she was wearing a simple dark pink dress rimmed with white. "Why do you both look so depressed!?" She asked cheerfully, "Have you forgotten what day this is!?" I looked behind her to see Miriza and Xavier. Xavier looked the same as he had done 4 years ago. Accept of wearing a white shirt and black shorts he wore. A pale grey T-shirt with black shorts... That certainly wasn't a big change... I looked across towards Miriza. Her red hair fell just below her shoulders. It was about 2 centimeters longer than it had been 4 years ago. In her hair she also wore a white headband. She also wore a sky blue dress along with black tights and brown boots. She smiled straight at us both. "It's been 4 years since we joined," She said, "We're all 4 years older. I asked master and he said yes!"

"said yes?" I asked.

"Yes, We're all going on our first big job as a team!" Miriza replied. Lokni stood up, a smile spread across his face. "Finally!" he yelled throwing both fists into the air. Miriza laughed and then turned around to call across the guild hall. "Erza!" she called, "Any advice!?"

"No Riza!" she called back, "Just don't screw up!" Xavier frowned.

"You let her call you Riza?" he asked. Miriza nodded. Do you have a problem with it? she asked giving him her death stare. I swear that stare has gotten 100 times more scarier over the 4 years we'd all been in the guild. "No..." Xavier replied his voice wavering, "It's just... I'm pretty sure I remember you saying... 4 years ago... that under no circumstance should anyone abbreviate your name..." Xavier waited fearfully for a response. Miriza ignored him.

The 5 of us wandered over to the request board. There were thousands of jobs to pick from. "I want a well paying job!" Lokni suggested, "Or one with extra treasure."

"Why don't we sneak upstairs without master noticing and take on an S-class quest!" Xavier suggested.

"Can we go on an easy job?" Lilias asked. Miriza snatched a flier off from the request board.

"We're doing this one," she stated, "All we have to do is defeat and catch a gang of thugs for 500,000 jewel."

"Sounds good to me," I said. I was exited that the 5 of us would be travelling together again. This job was going to be great! If I could go back in time and tell my 10 year old self anything it would be: Don't go on that job. Another 7 YEARS you'll have to wait. If you want people to be safe, leave the thugs alone and don't take on that job...

We took a cart to the client's house the next day. I should also mention that when I said house, I meant a giant mansion 10 times the size of the guildhall. It was situated in the center of a city. surrounding the city were 3 towns. Before we had left, Makarov had said that the client was the mayor of the city and all three towns! So I had expected him to be rich, but not as rich as he actually was. We all sat side by side on a large crimson velvet bench with a frame of pure gold. How was somebody so rich. Before long a man in a white suit walked into the room. He had dark blonde hair and coal black eyes. He look as if he were in his early forties. He walked gracefully forwards and sat gently on a looming chair in front of us. He smiled a bewitching smile. He seemed like the guy everyone fell for... Don't ask me why... "Greeting," he smiled, "My name is Lord Axel Lates." The way he called himself 'lord'. Definitely not the boastful arrogant type... He continued on. "You _children_ may refer to me as Sir Lates." I didn't like this guy. When we left the house, I may just go and destroy some of that priceless artwork hanging on the walls. Or maybe I'd just burn his handsome face off when we returned. That worked for me.

"Why don't you tell us a little more about the job?" Lilias asked. 'Sir Lates' continued speaking as if Lilias hadn't said a work. "Why don't I inform you _children_ a little more about the job you're about to embark on." I wanted to kill the guy. If anything, I'd just go ahead and burn one of the silly frilly cushions I was sitting on right now. "Recently, there has been a gang of thugs lurking around _my_ city as well as _my_ three towns! They're currently hiding out in the pub in Maple town. I suggest you go dispose of those wretched criminals. When you have done so, come back hear for your reward. Now go get on with it!" With that we were rushed out of the mansion by our client's servants. He didn't even explain. what to do when we caught them. Oh well. Even though I hated our client (I refused to call him by his real name) I was determined for us to finish the job so we could help the citizens of the city and those three towns...


	8. How to destroy a town (or 2):

After leaving our client's house, we hired a magic vehicle to maple town which wasn't too far away. Also, when I said 'hire' I meant we stole it. Were we even old enough to drive? Who knows! Nobody seemed to care that five 10 year olds had stolen a magic vehicle. Miriza was the one driving, which was not a good idea. We almost crashed... about 50 million times!

When we arrived in the town, we realized we had no idea where the pub was... Xavier walked up to a woman to ask her for directions. "Do you know where the pub is?" he asked. Something seemed wrong about a 10 year old asking where the pub was... The woman just walked off. Of course she would. Xavier then walked straight up to a dodgy looking guy sitting on the ground slumped against a wall sipping a bottle of alcohol. "What are you doing?" Xavier asked.

"I was kicked out of my favorite pub by some thugs. I'm not going to drink anywhere else."

"Where is the town's pub?"

"We've got more than one."

"The one with the thugs?"

"You'll know it when you see it. Just walk down that street," he said pointing down a narrow street, "You'll see the thugs outside so you'll know that it's the right one."

"Thanks," Xavier replied quickly and then started running hurriedly down the street the man had pointed to. The rest of us followed. As soon as we stepped onto that street we immediately caught sight of the thugs. They were all dressed in the same black leather jackets. Everyone seemed to avoid them. "Are you sure they're the thugs?" Lilias asked.

"Who else?" Lokni replied.

"Only one way to find out!" Xavier exclaimed as he casually began to walk towards the thugs. A couple of thugs turned towards Xavier. "Are you the thugs!?" Xavier asked at the top of his voice so that we could hear him. One whispered an answer to him so that we couldn't hear what was said. "Oh! So you are the thugs!" Xavier yelled.

"Attack!" Miriza said. We all ran forwards.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"EARTH DRAGON ROAR!"

"ICE DRAGON ROAR!" what were the chances we'd all use the same attack.

After we'd attacked, I could see that half of maple town now didn't exist. Where building had once stood there were now piles upon piles of rubble. Additionally, I could see a few fires starting up along with a thunderstorm brewing in the sky. Not to mention what looked like a hurricane. Also the town now seemed extremely overgrown and it looked like winter in other parts, despite it being the middle of Summer. Who knew zero generation dragon slayers were so powerful? We looked towards the pub (or what was the pub) to see a bands upon bands of thugs driving away in magical vehicles identical to the one we had stolen. So I guess we weren't the only robbers. Despite most of them driving off, there were still lots left behind. What disgusted me the most was the fact they ran over their own fallen comrades after leaving them behind and the way the did it along with the look in their eyes proves that it was no accident. Miriza ran forward. "I have to heal them!" Lokni grabbed her arm.

"We have a mission to complete," he said, "We'll have to leave them here." Miriza stared at Lokni and then nodded. Lilias used her magic to create vines to hold the thugs in position. There would be no doubt that the royal army or the magic council, most likely both, would turn up to the situation at hand (that we had created...).

We drove in pursuit of the magic vehicles holding the thugs. We had asked a member of the town (who didn't know what we had done) where the thugs had gone. They had notified us that they had headed for Birch town. Lilias drove this time. The ride was a lot slower but a lot smoother. Though Lilias didn't seem to confident at the wheel. When we arrived in Birch Town I noticed it looked rather dull. It was extremely colourless and boring. I was easy to tell where the thugs were. Since they were right in the center of town and had left a path of destruction easy for us to follow. We easily reached the center if town. People were running away in all directions, as long as it was away from the thug gang. "ICE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Xavier yelled. Now the town center looked like... Well it was frozen solid. It looked like a inter wonderland (Or horror-land based on the context of the situation!). Also, the ice didn't look like it was going to melt any time soon. Therefore, I did the first thing that came to mind. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Now there was a giant flood. That wasn't my fault... It was Xavier for freezing the town center! The thugs drove off again. I was beginning to feel that this job would be rather boring and repetitive:

1) We arrive at our destination

2) We destroy most of our destination

3) we capture a few thugs

4) the others escape

5) we move on to our new destination

It seemed rather tedious already. Lilias used her magic to keep hold of the remaining thugs just like last time. Afterwards, we drove towards where the thugs were heading next: Ash town. I already felt sorry for the citizens of that innocent town...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello, I hope that you're enjoying the story so far! Just thought I'd mention that I'm a little unsure as to what ships are going to be in this story. Some of them I've already decided on, but if you have any ideas - It'd be great to have your opinion. Thanks :)**


	9. Destruction

Soon enough we arrived in Ash town. Those poor innocent civilians... We followed the thug gang without them noticing us. I could easily hear them speaking from where I was. "I hope those kids don't come back for us."

"What the hell were they!? We've probably lost about half of our comrades!"

"Who cares about our comrades? They were too weak to handle those kids so they didn't deserve to be in our gang!"

"I guess you're right. Should we tell the boss about what's been going on?"

"If we end up going to the city I think we should."

"Yeah, I agree."

Did they say that their comrades didn't matter. I couldn't figure out who I hated more, the thugs our our client. They were tied at the moment. I didn't want to hate any of them. I didn't want to hate anyone, just like how I didn't want to feel so miserable. I wanted to be positive and loving and joyous! But, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. What was wrong with me?

"Let's attack when they don't expect it," Lokni suggested. Miriza nodded her head in agreement.

"We shouldn't take all of them down here, we need some to lead us to the city so we can find their boss." We all agreed to Miriza's plan. When the gang of thugs were certain we weren't there, we decided to attack. We decided that only Miriza and Lokni should attack at first. The rest of us should only step in if necessary.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" We'd mostly learnt the basic attacks for dragon slayer magic and we weren't as powerful as we could be if we trained harder, which was hard to believe. The one who trained the most out of all of us was Miriza so she had the most control over her attacks. Sadly, that did not help prevent Ash Town's fate... After they had attacked I could see what looked like a lightning storm with gale force winds which looked a lot like a twister... "Lilias!" Miriza yelled. Lilias then used her magic to hold down a few of the thugs trying to escape but purposely left some to free. She also held down the thugs already out of the fight left behind by their own comrades... "Xavier!" Miriza yelled pointing at our magic vehicle. I guess it was his turn to drive. I had a feeling that was not a good decision. I was surprised that the town wasn't left in ashes... I was almost upset that I hadn't been able to attack so I could leave the village in a pile of ash. I thought that would have happened because that was the name of the town. Why would I think of something so grim!?

Xavier drove past us and stopped abruptly for us all to climb in. "I don't think I can carry on using my magic like this..." Lilias said faintly. I guess using her magic and keeping those vines in place must have taken a great toll on her magic power. "Don't worry," Miriza said, "Xavier can use him ice magic to freeze them in place." Lilias smiled in gratitude. Xavier turned around. "Where are we going by the way?" he asked.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" We all screamed in unison. Xavier turned to notice he was about to crash into a wall. He swerved away just in time but the side of the vehicle scraped to wall. That was property damage on our part... Xavier followed the thugs towards the city (as best as he could) which I think was called Sycamore city. Soon the thugs drove into the city with the five of in pursuit of them. They soon got out of their vehicles and walked town a dark alleyway and into what seemed like a club. We followed them down to the club. It exterior was really badly painted. It was dark and gloomy. The smell... I could smell it in such great detail all the rooting, all the smoke... We were just about to enter the awful place when we noticed a man blocking the doorway. "No kids." He spoke firmly, "Scram you rascals or I'll wring your necks!" We trudged back away from the club. "What a friendly guy!" I exclaimed. For once, I was looking at something in a positives manner. This is a good sign! "We should just attack the place if he doesn't let us in," Lokni suggested, "It's the only thing we can do right now." We all agreed. Then we all just attacked the place. No rules. We just attacked. Accept Lilias didn't attack because she was running low on magic energy. Honestly we all were. After we had all attacked the club _twice_ there was nothing left of the building but all the people inside were all fine. All the people seemed to members of the thug gang. I noticed one was wearing a black suit and red tie. He must be their boss.

He stared at the five of us. We all stared back. "Are these the kids?" he asked. One of the thugs nodded. "So they're wizards? No wonder you had trouble since none of you are wizards yourselves. How many times have I told you that you should try learning magic?" I was curious as to why the thugs never fought back, I guess they couldn't really because they weren't wizards themselves. "Let me handle this," The boss smirked evilly, "I'm defeat these little punks in to time." I heard the hugs call out words of encouragement for their boss. "I use a type of magic called card magic!"

"That's the magic Cana uses!" Lilias exclaimed. The boss grinned. "Lets see you defeat me you puny kids!" The boss pulled out a card from his suit jacket. "Card magic, poison bullets!" From the card appeared a collection of small bullets made from poison, most likely poison magic. They seemed to be moving rather slowly. We were able to dodge them easily. It was our turn to attack now. We all gave it all we'd got (accept Lilias).

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

"ICE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"

After the first attack, The boss was down. We may have overdone it a little bit. We didn't bother to look over the damage. The thugs who hadn't been caught up in the blast ran off as fast as they could. We ran after them while using all the attacks we could. Xavier would freeze all the thugs who were near enough. We intended to take out the entire gang but we were all running low on magic energy. Miriza began to consume the air. "Great idea Miriza!" I said. She'd be able to attack with a lot more force now. How were the rest of us going to find our element though? Lilias managed to find some grass growing from the cracks in the street to consume. I had no idea how Lokni, Xavier and I would find anything. It was a real pain not being able to consume our own magic...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bolt of lightning strike a market building. Luckily, It was empty. It began to burn up in flames. Today was my lucky day! I ran over to consume the flames an then rejoined the chase. Even though we'd taken out most of the thugs there were still quite a few left. We spent the rest of that day chasing down, attacking and capturing the other thugs. When our job was over, I noticed the city. Everywhere I looked was rubble, frozen thugs, vine entangled thugs and just plain destruction. There was no building I could see standing in the whole place. "We'd better go back to Sir Lates's mansion." Lilias stated. If it still existed that was!


	10. Flame Dragon

We wandered around Sycamore trying to find our client's mansion with no luck. No building was left standing. "I hope Sir Lates is alright..." Lilias muttered.

"I don't," Lokni answered.

"I wanted to burn his face off..." I admitted. Everyone stared at me with a look in their eyes that spoke _why Faya?_ There was nothing wrong about hating that awful man! Soon, Lokni ran forward and beckoned for us all to follow. In his hand was a small golden statue. I was pretty sure I'd seen it outside our client's 'house'. A few meters away was a group of servant surrounding a man crumpled upon the ground head in hands: our client. We approached him and Xavier began to speak. "We've finished the job!" Our client turned around, I could see faint tears in his eyes. "So?" He muttered, "Why does my life have to be like this! First my beautiful wife dies, then my son runs away and now this!? How do you expect me to EVER SMILE AGAIN!"

"Lord Axel Lates..." A servant spoke gently. They were obviously concerned about their master.

"IT'S THE _CHILDREN'S_ FAULT!" Our client yelled. What did we ever do? Oh yeah... We destroyed his city and his three towns. He deserved it, but the citizens didn't.

"Does this mean we won't be getting a reward?" Lokni asked.

"HOW COULD I REWARD YOU BARBARIANS AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE! IF ANYTHING, YOU SHOULD BE REWARDING ME!"

Lokni sighed. "Can I at least keep the statue?" he asked.

"NO! I NEED TO REPAIR DAMAGES!"

Lokni scowled. "We're getting a reward." He said

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Miriza stepped forward. "We'll accept the reward," she spoke calmly,"We'll donate the money back to you so you can repair damages." Lokni stared at Miriza wide eyed before looking away. With that we left our client and his servants to go and find our magic vehicle to go back to the guild. Did we intend on giving it back? Who knows!

After about a day or so we arrived back in Magnolia. We'd all taken it in turns driving so we were all starting to feel drained from the SE plug. We didn't bother going to the guild, instead we traveled to our homes. I had a room in Fairy Hills all to myself. Miriza and Lilias had room situated near mine. I slept soundly that night. Which was a good thing, since I was going to need all the rest get for the day I had in store for me tomorrow... I woke up to see a light shower of rain pouring outside my window. It would probably clear in a few hours. I got dressed into a black dress that fell just above my knees. I didn't bother putting any shoes on. I hated the way the felt for some reason. I met up with Lilias, Cana, Miriza and Erza as we all walked towards the guild hall together. We found Xavier and Lokni with Gray outside. "Why are you waiting outside?" Lilias asked the boys.

"I thought we should all go unto the guild hall as a team," Xavier replied. With that we all walked into through the large door and into our guildhall, only to see a small man staring angrily at the 5 of us holding a stack of papers. Be began to speak: "350,000,000 jewel worth of property damage! Over 400 apology letters! What did you kids think you were doing! You destroyed three whole towns along with one of the largest cities in Fiore!" We suddenly all fount the guildhall floor extremely interesting. Makarov began to speak once more. "Furthermore, I got in touch with the client, and he said that he'd NEVER hire a Fairy Tail wizard again! I heard that some citizens were injured during your job! Therefore, I shall not allow your team to take on any jobs for the next 7 years!"

"But master!" I heard Lilias protest, "This was our first job! I promise that we can all get much stronger and learn to control our magic!" Makarov sighed.

"I'm not changing my mind." Makarov spoke firmly, "On another note, I'd like you to meet our newest member of the guild!"

We followed Makarov over to where a spiky pink haired boy I'd never seen before was talking to Macao and Wakaba. He looked as if he were around our age. As soon as he saw us approaching he gave us all a fanged grin. "Hi guys!" he said energetically, "I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Dragneel? wasn't that my real second name which Mavis, I mean my mother, had told me never to mention? "What sort of magic do you use Natsu?" Miriza asked him.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer!" As soon as Natsu has spoken those words, I had no doubt that we were related in some way...


	11. Three plus one

Year X778

* * *

A year had passed since our first job and Natsu Dragneel had joined the guild. Makarov had allowed us to take jobs as long as we weren't with any other generation zero dragon slayers. Lilias took on jobs with Cana and Miriza took on many jobs with Erza, though she did take on a few jobs with Natsu from time to time. Xavier went on jobs with Gray from time to time but mainly went alone. Lokni went on a job with Laxus once, but they've never been on a job together since. Ever since my first big job, I'd never been on a team with anyone else. To me it seemed wrong to take on jobs with other guild mates rather that our team mates. I guess I'd wait the 7 years, well 6 now before we could go on job together. Whenever we weren't on jobs we were either lounging around the guildhall or training with our magic. Makarov forbid us from practicing in Magnolia so we had to go all the way to the forest surrounding the city to train.

One day, Makarov brought in three white haired kid around our age, each one with blue eyes. For some reason they seemed familiar... "Everybody!" Makarov announced, "These three are our newest members to the guild: Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna." I looked over each one in turn. The youngest was a small girl, closest to our age with short white hair and large light blue eyes. Next was her brother who had the same white hair in a bowl cot along with tan skin. Finally the oldest was a girl wearing a black cloak along with wavy white hair along with dark blue eyes. Before long, The youngest two were chatting with the rest of us kids. I was sitting at the same table so was listening to the conversation. The youngest girl was Lisanna and the boy was Elfman. "What sort of magic do you use?" Miriza asked, specifically staring at Lisanna. "We haven't learnt any yet," the small white haired girl spoke.

They told the rest of us about what had happened to them throughout their life and how they ended up here. When they were little, their parents had died and recently their older sister Mirajane had defeated a demon which had taken over the church. Ever since then, the people of the village feared Mirajane and her family so they eventually left and stumbled across Fairy Tail. As soon as they had finished I asked myself the question: Why does everyone here have such a sad past? I looked over at Xavier who wasn't his usual joyful self. He seemed rather sorrowful. I thought I saw a tear slip down his cheek. I listened in on the conversation. "What's your last name?" I heard Lokni ask Lisanna and Elfman, "Whenever we've met someone else we've always been told their second name."

"Our second name is Strauss," I heard Elfman say quietly. _'Strauss?'_ That second name sounded familiar. Wasn't Xavier's last name Strauss? I turned towards Xavier (along with the others) and suddenly realized how much of an idiot I'd been!

When all the generation zero dragon slayers had first met, we had told each other what our lives had been like before. Xavier had mentioned that he used to live with his parents and baby sister before his magic was discovered and he was sealed inside a lacrima. He also mentioned that his baby sister was named Mirajane... It couldn't be a coincidence that this girl now sitting miserably at the bar had the exact same name as Xavier's little sister... Xavier was supposed to be around 19 at the moment and was 6 when Mirajane was a baby. If I was correct, she should be around 13 now. For the first time I spoke up and asked a question. "How old are all of you?"

Lisanna answered my question. "I'm 11, Elfman's 12 and Mira's 13." That answered mt theory perfectly. I thanked Lisanna and began to think again. Xavier for the last five years that he would have a family somewhere, but he never mentioned this and never tried to find them. After Lisanna and Elfman had confirmed that their parents were dead... That would also mean that Xavier's parents were dead. He didn't get to see his baby sister grow up or ever get to meet his younger siblings and then his parents would have died. I felt sorry for Xavier. I had a feeling that all this time Xavier missed his family, even if he didn't show it...

I stood up quietly and walked a few steps towards Xavier. I gently placed my hand on his arm and whispered in his ear. "Xavier, let's go outside for a bit." He nodded with relief and followed be outside our beloved guild hall. I turned towards him. "Why haven't you told them the truth?" I asked as gently as I could. Xavier sighed.

"It's hard," he muttered tears forming in his blue eyes, "It's too much to process! First my long lost baby sister, all grown up, joins the guild along with two other siblings I had no idea existed! Then I found out that my parents died and my family had to suffer because of a demon and townspeople who judged them because they saved their lives! I wasn't there for Mira! Or Lisanna and Elfman! How can I tell them who I am when I've let them all down!" Xavier began to sob harder. I thought back to when I comforted Miriza 5 years ago back in the forest. Why was I always the one who had to comfort people? "Back in that guild hall their is a 13 year old guild who feels isolated by society because of her magic. Are you just going to sob about the situation or go do something about it!? Go tell Mirajane who you are along with Elfman and Lisanna so you can help them all! Be strong! Be the real man I know you are!" I went back over the speech I'd just improvised. _Be the real man_? What was I thinking! That was one of the ideas for comforting Miriza! What did I just do!? Xavier wiped away his tears and nodded. "I can't just abandon my family like a coward. You're right Faya, I really need to toughen up and help them!" I smiled the brightest smile I'd smiled for a long while now. It felt great knowing that Xavier was going to make things right. With that, we walked back into the guildhall so Xavier could introduce himself to his siblings!

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Since the story is now on the year X778, the exceed eggs are going to arrive from edolas into earth land. Since the 5 main characters in the story are dragon slayers, they're all going to have an exceed. Sadly, I have no clue what I'm going to do for these exceeds. Therefore, I'm going to be taking suggestions from the readers of the story. If you have any exceed ideas, please share them with me so they can have a chance of becoming part of the story! Do not be disheartened if your exceed is not chosen and I hope you enjoy the story :)**


	12. Family

Xavier walked over to Elfman and Lisanna who were now chatting with the others. He began to speak. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier," he spoke with an air of confidence. Xavier always knew how to interact with others - unlike me. "My name is Xavier Strauss and I'm a generation zero ice dragon slayer. I'm currently 11 years old, but when I was 6 I was taken away from my family and sealed inside a lacrima. I didn't age for 8 years until all the generation zero dragons slayers were set free. From there on I traveled with Lokni, Lilias Miriza and Faya until we found Fairy Tail which we joined as you can see." Elfman and Lisanna stared in awe at the boy in front of them. Xavier spoke up once more. "Before I was sealed away I used to live in a village with both my parents and my baby sister. I should be 19 now. My sister should be 13." Elfman and Lisanna stared silently at Xavier as they pieced together everything he'd just said. Nobody dared to speak. Unexpected Lisanna got up ran over and hugged Xavier. "Welcome home brother!" she smiled letting go. "You have your family now! I promise that I'll never leave your side, I bet Mira and Elfman feel the same!" Elfman stood up beside his little sister. "I feel the same," he gave Xavier a friendly smile, "Even though you should be my big brother, you're my little brother now!" We all laughed.

I looked over at the bar to where Mirajane was still sitting. It looked as if she hadn't heard the conversation at all. She looked so miserable. I felt sorry for her. Slowly, I left Xavier with Elfman and Lisanna and slipped unnoticed towards the bar where Mirajane was sitting. Carefully, I slipped into the seat next to her. How was I supposed to start this conversation? "Are Elfman and Lisanna your only siblings?" I asked her quietly. She turned towards me with her dark blue eyes. I could tell that she was going to be very beautiful when she was older. "They're my only living ones," she muttered quietly. She didn't say anything after that. "Did you ever have an older brother named Xavier Strauss?" Mirajane stared at me and nodded her head. "I've never met him though. My parents mentioned him to me but not Elfman or Lisanna. They said he had to be taken away for some reason. They never told me why... How do you know about him?"

"Because he told me about you." I answered. She stared at me wide eyed. I carried on to explain. "When he was 6 he was sealed up in a lacrima because he was a generation zero dragon slayer and stayed 6 for eight years. When he was set free you would have been 8. He's currently the same age as Lisanna."

"Do you know where he is now?" she asked in curiosity. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see her reaction. I pointed in the direction of Xavier, Elfman and Lisanna. "He's right over there introducing myself!" All Mirajane could do was stare for awhile before her face fell and she looked away. She seemed miserable.

Weeks passed by. Elfman and Lisanna fit in well with the rest of the guild while Mirajane wouldn't talk to anyone. She was like the black cloud in the guild. One day I saw Mirajane walk out of the guild hall alone. I knew what she was thinking, she was going to leave. As soon as she wasn't in sight I ran over to Elfman and Lisanna. "I just saw Mira leave alone," I spoke as calmly as I could manage, "Please could you go after her and show her the magic Makarov has been teaching you. I'm sure she'd love to see it." The two siblings beamed at me and ran out of the guild hall after their older sister. Recently Elfman and Lisanna had been learning takeover magic from Makarov. According to Makarov, Mirajane's demon arm was takeover magic. "Where are they going?" Xavier asked me.

"To go bring Mira back," I answered. Xavier seemed to understand what I meant. Before long, Mirajane was back with Elfman and Lisanna. I smiled. Family had to stay together.

About a month passed by before the next big thing happened to us all. It was an ordinary day at the guild hall: Gray and Natsu were fighting, Erza and Mira were fighting, Miriza and Lisanna were bickering, Lilias and Cana were chatting, Xavier and Elfman were playing a board game, Lokni was watching the fights and I was alone reading a book like always. The door to the guild hall opened slowly. I turned to see who was entering to see a small girl around my age stumble in. Her arms and legs were all scratched and her blue hair was a mess. Their were tears in her familiar hazel eyes. "Why does everyone I ever care about leave me?" I heard her mutter before dropping to the floor in exhaustion. There was no doubt about it. This girl had set us free 5 years ago. She was our old friend Levy McGarden... What could she be doing here at the Fairy Tail guild hall?


	13. Levy

We all stared at the girl unconscious on the ground before us. There was no doubt it was Levy McGarden. All of us five generation zero dragon slayers ran over to make sure that she was fine. Makarov followed us. With help from a few older members of the guild we were able to carry her to the infirmary. The 5 of us waited by her bedside for hours, hoping she would wake up. The whole time we sat in silence. I couldn't help but worry. Even though Makarov said that she'd be fine we were all concerned. Even though we hadn't seen her for the last 5 years, we were still her friends. I thought back to when we all awoke for the first time in years. There had been other lacrimas, supposedly containing other generation dragon slayers. I couldn't help but worry about where they all were now... Also, if generation dragon slayers were born at any time, could there be some born after we were all released and were never sealed away? I guess I'd have to wait until the future for my questions to be answered.

I gazed outside the window, the sun was high in the sky. It must only midday. Unexpected, Levy's eyes fluttered open. We all helped prop her upwards into a sitting position. "Where am I?" she asked wearily.

"Your in Fairy Tail!" Lilias smiled. Levy looked towards her.

"Lilias?" she spoke uncertainly. Lilias beamed and nodded. Levy looked upon each one of us in turn. "All of you are here," she muttered, "I thought I'd never see you all again." A small smile appeared across her face as tears began to slowly fall down her face. "I missed you."

"Don't cry Levy!" a small familiar voice called. We all turned behind us to see a small 6 year old girl. She had messy wavy blue hair and hazel eyes. She was beaming at all of us. All I could do was stare. This girl should be dead. There was no doubt that she was Aki McGarden. Levy's deceased little sister. "Aki!?" Xavier exclaimed. Aki laughed and ran over to her sister. "You can all see her?" Levy asked. We all nodded. "I thought only I could see Aki! Not even Mom or Nan could see her!" I stared at the form of Aki. Now that I looked closer, I could tell that she didn't have a solid form. She seemed to be made of a type of mist, almost like an illusion... or a ghost...

Levy climbed out of the bed and we descended out of the infirmary. "I only appear when Levy feels worried, sad or scared so I can cheer her up!" Aki paused for a second, "Now that Levy feels happy, I should go now.. I'll come back whenever Levy has negative emotions to make her smile and be happy again." Aki turned to the rest of us, "Also, don't tell _anyone_ about me. I have to be kept a secret so I can protect Levy." We agreed to Aki's terms before she vanished. Levy smiled. "It's sometimes strange being haunted by the ghost of my younger twin sister," I smiled back. "It must be nice being able to see her again." Levy nodded. We walked over to Makarov to introduce Levy. He introduced her to the rest of the guild. Afterwards, It was time for Levy to to receive her guild mark. "Can I have it on my left shoulder blade?" she asked. Makarov nodded. "In what colour?" Levy thought for a moment. "Can I have it in two colours?" she asked, "By that I mean one colour with an outline?" Makarov nodded. Levy smiled. "Then I'd like it on my left shoulder blade in white with an orange outline." Makarov stamped the guild mark stamp onto Levy's shoulder blade to reveal a white guild mark with an orange outline. Immediately, I wished that I could have a guild mark with an outline.

Levy settled in well with the guild. She went to live at Fairy hills with the most of other the girls who had joined the guild. Weeks passed. Levy mainly seemed cheerful to the rest of the guild. But whenever she felt miserable, Aki was always there to cheer her up. She told us about what had happened at her home. Apparently a group of the other generation dragon slayers attacked her home as they were angry for being kept in a lacrima for all of that time. They were angry, frustrated and upset that their loved ones were gone and they blamed the McGarden family. According to Levy, she was the only survivor... Levy had suffered too much. She deserved to be happy...

One day at the guild, I was reading with Levy. Erza was fighting with Mira. Natsu wasn't anywhere to be seen. Gray was chatting to Xavier, in his underwear... Lokni was chatting to Elfman with Cana and Lilias. Lisanna was sitting at a table opposite Miriza smiling while watching her sister and brothers. Miriza was staring at Lisanna. She wasn't smiling. I had noticed that the two had never got on all too well, but recently Lisanna had been spending a lot of time with Natsu. This didn't seem to sit well with Miriza from my observations. Abruptly, The guildhall door swung open to reveal Natsu holding a large white egg with blue patterns across the shell. He began to claim that it was a dragon egg. I watched what was going on briefly. Before long it was decided by the younger generation that Lisanna would help Natsu hatch the egg with her animal soul takeover magic. I watched the two as they left the guildhall together with the egg. I looked around for Miriza, but she was nowhere to be seen. Everybody else had gone back to their usual activities. I stopped reading and watched the others. I didn't think that the egg Natsu had found was a dragon egg. I could almost feel that the life inside the egg was something different. Was it part of my dragon slayer magic or my strange ability to sense life?


	14. Bluebird of happiness :)

Natsu and Lisanna didn't seem to turn up at the guild for days on end. I'd heard what they were doing from Mira. They'd made a little house so they could hatch the egg together. I noticed I hadn't seen Miriza around the guild either. I was going to find out where she was. I had a good idea as to where she may be. I walked over to Mira who was currently arguing with Erza. I could probably die interrupting them, but I wanted to know where Miriza was. before I was near enough to talk to them I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Lokni staring at me. "Do you have any idea where Miriza is?" He asked.

"I was just going to find out," I spoke calmly pointing to Mira and Erza, "Want to come?" Lokni looked over at the two 13 year old girls. "Nah," he answered, "I'll stay here in case she comes to the guildhall." I understood what he meant. Nobody wanted to start a conversation with Mira and Erza when they were fighting... I tapped Mira on the shoulder she turned and gave me a death glare. "What?" she growled a frown across her face. I stared at Mira and forced a bright smile upon my gloomy face. "Do you know where Lisanna and Natsu's little house-thing is?" I asked. I stared at her trying to look as innocent as I could so that she'd talk to me.

After following Mira's directions, I ended up walking through a forest and into a field with numerous crops. The sun was beating down on my skin. I had just realized that the colour black absorbs heat, and I was wearing a black dress. Soon I came across what looked like a small hut made of straw. Inside I could see a large egg along with Natsu and Lisanna. I looked around trying to spot Miriza. It wasn't hard. As soon as I saw a flash of red among the shrubbery and crops, I knew where she was. I crept up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She swiftly turned to see who was behind her to see me staring at her. "What are you doing here Faya?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I was trying to find you," I replied. I felt a smirk creep across my face. "Since when were you a stalker Miriza?" I asked. She immediately looked away. "I wanted to know what they were up to..." she replied in a small voice.

"Then why not ask them?" I asked her. I saw her look down. I'd never seen her like this before. It reminded me of the time I had to comfort her. "It's hard..." she muttered quietly. There was a long pause, "Do you think Lisanna and Natsu will get married?" All I could do was stare at the back of her head. She refused to look at me. I couldn't help but think about her hair looked so much like Erza's. It was longer than it was a year ago. It now reached just below her shoulders. It used to remind me of Erza's when she first arrived at the guild, it still did but it was slightly longer.

I hesitated before answering her question. "Why would you think that?"

"I heard Lisanna talking to Natsu about it..." She turned towards me. I noticed a scarlet tint, that matched her hair, upon her cheeks. There was a tiny crystal tear in one eye. "I don't want them to get married..." she murmured, "It's wrong... I don't like it..."

"Are you jealous?" I couldn't help but ask. Miriza stared at me. She had that scary look she always gave Xavier. I was going to die today wasn't I? "What are you implying?" she mumbled darkly. She looked embarrassed even if she did look scary, I could tell by the blush across her face. "Let me get one thing straight. I AM NOT JEALOUS OF LISANNA AND I NEVER WILL BE! SHE IS MY RIVAL, I AM NOT JEALOUS OF HER!"

"You don't want them to hear you do you?" I asked quietly. She suddenly realized that she'd raced her voice and looked even more embarrassed then before. "Let's go back to the guild hall," I said, "You'll start looking creepy if you start stalking people." Miriza smiled and nodded. I never thought I'd be in a situation like that with someone like Miriza...

A few day's later, Natsu and Lisanna burst into the guildhall looking for their egg. I thought back to what Miriza had said about them marrying. I could see what she meant, but I couldn't see it happening. I was talking to Xavier at the time. Now I could relate to him: We had both received _the look..._ I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, but apparently Elfman had been concerned for the egg so had kept it warm that night. This was when I started listening in. Suddenly, the egg stared to hatch. The whole guild crowded around: They were all exited to see a baby dragon. It was not a dragon. It was a blue flying cat. Because cats hatch from eggs, are blue and can fly... This was not a cat. It just wasn't. There was no way. Lisanna suggested that he was like a bluebird of happiness as he had changed the guild from all arguing and fighting to all smiling and happiness. With that, Natsu decided to call the _cat_ 'Happy.' Happy landed on Natsu's head. He was just so adorable! I wished that I had a magical flying cat...

Later that day, the magic council entered the guildhall. This could NOT be good... They began to speak. "We are here to collect 5 wizards for extensive property damage and injury of innocent civilians. Miriza Belserion, Loki Dreyar, Lilias Heartfilia, Xavier Strauss and Faya Vermillion. You are all under arrest!"

"But it's been over a year since that happened!" Xavier protested.

"The magic council has been rather busy recently. so much that the court had be cancelled until a later date. Additionally, it took a while for a few victims to recover so they could be witnesses. It also took rather a long time to find people who'd support you all. Now off you all come!" Seriously. It had been a year since that had happened. Why would they do this to us! I didn't want to go to prison! I wanted to live my life! I was only 11! (Well I was around 100, but that doesn't count!)

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **If any of you were wondering, NaLu is definitely going to happen in this Fanfic (unless the majority of readers suggest otherwise.) The generation zero exceeds will be coming in very soon! Thanks to all the help on exceeds from FireQueen17! Your help has been appreciated. Also, I thought I'd let you all know that this story is on both** ** _FanFiction_** **as well as** ** _Quotev_** **if there is any one of those sites you'd prefer to read it on :) I hope you've all been enjoying the story, and thank you for reading! :D**


	15. Court

All five of us stood before the magic council. "In July in the year X777, you 5 Fairy Tail wizards took a simple job trying to stop a small gang of thugs." A member of the council stated. The way he said it made what we had done sound even worse. The council member carried on, "Through this _simple job_ you were somehow able to destroy three towns and a city as well as injuring innocent civilians. Baring in mind you were all only aged 10 at the time. This is a case of clear irresponsibility and recklessness. To prevent a case such as this from occurring in the future, we must take immediate action as soon as possible." _As soon as possible?_ It's been a year. I believe that every word spouting from this council member's lips are all lies. LIES!

After the council member had spoken, it was time for those who were to speak against us to speak. There is no point listing what they all said. One, what they said about us was so bad I do not want to embarrass myself by listing it all down... Two, there was so many people who said a lot of different things I wouldn't be able to list it down even if I wanted to! Finally, it was time for those who had to speak in defense for us to speak up. There were only three. The first one to stand up was the dodgy looking guy Xavier had asked for directions to the town pub in Maple town I think it was. He looked slightly different from when we'd first met him, but I couldn't pinpoint how exactly... The man began to speak. "These kids freed Maple town from the awful thugs. I am ever so grateful. They also destroyed my favorite pub and all the others. Since I'm so lazy, I wasn't bothered enough to go anywhere else to drink, so I'm no longer an alcoholic and have been able to put my life back on track. I am eternally grateful and would do anything to help them." The man smiled at us. "Thank you Mr Yachi." A council member spoke and then stared over at Makarov who was second to speak.

Makarov stepped up and began to speak. "If you didn't know, these young children are zero generation dragons slayers. They have been born with extremely powerful dragon slayer magic. As the master of their guild, I should have been more wary of sending them all on their first job together. The blame shouldn't be on them, but on me for allowing them to go on such a job when I knew the risk of what could have happened."

"Thank you Makarov." I felt tears prick my emerald eyes. The fact that Makarov was willing to stand up for all of us by allowing himself to be blamed for the disastrous incident. I couldn't be in a better guild...

Now it was time for the third defendant to speak up. I wiped my eyes and looked over to see who it was. It was a young boy around the age of 14. He had messy brownish dark blonde hair along with a pair of dark black eyes. I couldn't help notice how handsome he looked for his age. He stood forwards. "I am here today speaking for the man who was most affected by this incident. My father, Axel Lates. I don't believe that these young wizards should be prosecuted. Firstly, as Master Makarov said, they had little control over their magic and were inexperienced so should not be blamed for what happened that day if it were out of their control. Secondly, they have already donated their first ever job reward to the cause of rebuilding. This proves that they did not intend for this incident to happen. It would be wrong to prosecute those who did not intend for an event to happen."

"Thank you Hibiki." A council member spoke. "To settle this matter we shall all vote. All in favor of prosecuting the 5 wizards?" The council member raised his hand along with a few others. "All against?" The rest of the council raised their hands. We had won the case.

We ran over to Makarov and tacked him. "Thank you master!" I heard one of us say.

"Thank you Makarov!" I thanked him. Makarov stared at me.

"How many times have I told you to call me master Faya!"

"Sorry..." I looked down at the ground. I could never call Makarov master - ever.

"Faya's a pretty name," I heard a voice say, "It matched your beauty." I turned to see the 14 year old boy smiling straight at me. "Hibiki?" I asked. I thought that was his name... He nodded.

"Are you really our former client's son?" He nodded with a smile and then turned towards Lilias and Miriza.

"Now I see why your guild is called Fairy Tail," he spoke, "There are so many beautiful, elegant Fairies" What sort of normal 14 year old goes around flirting with 11 year old girls? It was too creepy for me, though I was grateful for him coming to defend us. I don't think his father would have done the same though. Lokni was staring at Hibiki. He didn't seem too happy with his flirting with the look across his face. "Why didn't your father come?" Xavier asked seriously. (It was probably the first time he'd ever been serious.) Hibiki sighed. "Because he died a few months ago." Suddenly I felt sorry for Hibiki. "Are you in a guild?" Miriza asked unexpectedly. Hibiki nodded and rolled up the leave on his left arm to reveal his left shoulder. There was what looked like a guild mark. "I'm a member of the Blue Pegasus guild."

We walked back to the guildhall along with Makarov. It wouldn't take us too long to arrive back in Magnolia. On the way back through a forest, I thought I heard someone crying. I followed the noise through the trees along with the others to see 5 small catlike creatures. They all reminded me of Happy in someway... I couldn't help but feel sorry for them...


	16. Feline Friends

I looked down at the small creatures before me. One was blue with a white stomach. She looked up at us first. She had a beautiful pair of dark eyes filled with tears like the others. I knelt down and cradled her in my arms. She reminded me of Happy. I smiled down at her. "You can come stay with me," I spoke gently, "I'll call you Bluebell." The small cat looked up at me and smiled. She was only a kitten. I didn't expect her to talk to me. "Aye!" she spoke staring into my eyes. Now that I looked back i it, those were Happy's first words... Maybe the two were related... I looked down at the rest. One was an orangey red colour with a pair of hazel eyes. He walked over to Xavier and held his foot. Xavier bent down to pick him up. "Can we keep them?" he asked turning towards Makarov. Makarov nodded: "I don't see why not." Miriza smiled and picked up the kitten with the pale red fur, it was so pale that it looked pink. She looked up at Miriza with dark ocean blue eyes. "I'll call you Melody," Miriza smiled. Melody sprouted a pair of pure white wings and flew onto Miriza's scarlet head.

Lilias stared at the Magenta kitten with a pair of dark purple eyes. Lilias reached out towards the exceed. "You're so cute! I'm going to call you the cutest name ever!" Lilias began to think. "I'll call you Candy!" she exclaimed. What sort of name was Candy? "I'm calling mine Viper!" Xavier replied. Viper? What! A viper is a snake not a cat! That's too weird! Lokni stared down at the remaining kitten. He was a midnight blue colour with a pair of dark black eyes. The tip of his tail was a pale grey colour. Lokni knelt down and held out his arms. "I'm going to call you Altair," he smiled. The exceed ran straight into his arms. "We'd better get going," Makarov spoke up. I nodded. I couldn't wait to go home and show everyone Bluebelle. I looked down at the small kitten in my arms. "We'll be the best of friends," I muttered so only Bluebell could hear, "I promise, We'll always be friends and I'll always be right there by your side."

"Aye!"

A few weeks passed. The new members of our guild received their guild marks on their backs and in the same colour as their partner. Before Bluebell got hers done, I went over to ask Makarov about guild marks. "Makarov," I asked, "Is it possible to change the colour of your guild mark after you've already received one." Makarov sighed.

"When will you learn that you have to refer to me as 'Master' or 'Master Makarov'?"

"Sorry Makarov. I mean Master Makarov." Soon after our discussion I ended up getting a lilac outline onto my red guild mark. Bluebell then received the same guild mark as I had just received.

Happy got on well with Bluebell. Bluebell sometimes went by the name 'Belle'. She got on well with the other cats, but seemed to fight with Viper. A lot. Viper was... Candy was really sweet. Strangely enough she enjoyed eating sweets and was known for causing trouble around the guildhall by stealing them! Melody was really kind. She would always help others when they were in need. She liked spending a lot of time with Happy and Bluebell. The three of then seemed to be firm friends. Altair liked spending time with them as well but spent much more time with Lokni. Altair was a more quiet cat who liked spending time alone to think. The cat's learned to talk fairly quickly. They definitely weren't cats. Cats didn't talk. Or fly. I tried to research what they were, but with no luck. I was dying to know but it didn't matter. They were our friends.

One day Lilias ran over to me when I was reading along with Candy flying behind her licking a strawberry flavored lolly pop. Bluebell was beside me at the time. "We need to get them clothes!" Lilias exclaimed. It just seems wrong otherwise. Miriza walked over to us with Melody on top of her head. "That sound like a great idea!"

"I'm in!" Xavier said.

"Where did you come from," Miriza stated. Then she gave him her stare. "You know it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations. Let alone interrupt them" I sighed. She had just listened in on Me and Lilias and then interrupted us. Why did she always have to contradict herself!? Miriza turned towards Lokni. "Are you coming with Altair?" Lokni looked straight towards Miriza. "I wouldn't mind going. But I guess I'll go anyway." Why Lokni why!? Soon we headed off to the market. Bluebell liked the look of a small violet dress. Melody ended up with a white one and Candy ended up with a bright pink one. Viper received a green jacket while Altair ended up with a black one. While we were out in the market I ended up buying two black ribbons that I'd use to tie my hair into two ponytails as I was growing it.

Over the next few years I could see us all growing up. We drifted further and further apart ever since Makarov suspended our team. I should go training. I need to learn to control my zero generation dragon slayer magic. Two years later I ended up asking Mavis, I mean my mother, as to where the best place to train with my magic would be...


	17. Island Adventure

Year X780

* * *

I woke up early that morning. I quickly brushed my elbow length hair and tied it up into two ponytails with two black ribbons. I slipped on a knee length black dress with white rims and I tied a white silk scarf around my waist. I looked in the mirror before me. It was scary - how much I looked like Mavis. But now that I was physically the same age as her, I could see the differences more clearly in our appearance. My hair was shorter, but other than that it was very similar. My eyes were slightly darker and my skin was slightly paler. Plus, she wore light pink while I wore black. I looked down at Bluebell in her violet dress which had pale pink rims along with a pale pink ribbon tied onto her tail. She smiled up at me. "Come on, We should get to the guild hall to talk to your mother!" I snatched two small silver bands and slipped them around my ankles. I still didn't enjoy wearing shoes. We ran out of Fairy Hills and down through the streets of Magnolia towards our beloved Fairy Tail and it's guild hall!

I burst through the door only to bump into Miriza. I stared back at her. She smiled at me. "Hey Faya, hi Belle!" She was wearing a dark blue, knee length dress along with black tights and ankle length brown boots. Her scarlet hair now fell slightly below her shoulders and she was no longer wearing her headband. "You two seem to be in a hurry," Melody stated. Melody was wearing a turquoise dress along with a white jacket with blue rims. She also wore a blue ribbon on her tail and a pale yellow flower behind her ear. Melody was one of the more sensible flying cats and was known for helping Miriza with battle strategy before a fight. She was a kind and caring comrade. "We're... just exited... to get to the guild." I answered. I couldn't tell her the truth. The Lumen Histoire was meant to be a secret so I couldn't let Miriza know about it. "Where are you two going?" Bluebell asked with a beaming smile upon her face.

"We're going on a collaborative job," Miriza explained, "Master chose Melody and me to go on a joint job with the Blue Pegasus team known as 'The Trimens.'"

"We're not actually going on a job," Melody stated, "We're going to take out a dark guild causing trouble."

"At the last guild master's conference Master Makarov and Blue Pegasus master Bob made an agreement to send a few wizards from each guild to defeat them." I understood why Miriza had been chosen. Out of all the zero generation dragon slayers she had the most control over her magic. Also, she was the most powerful as she trained so much. She was also skilled in healing magic and support magic. Not to mention she had Melody by her side. They were a great team.

I walked down the many stairs down to the guild's basement with Bluebell flying behind me. I eventually stepped through into the basement and looked up at the giant lacrima crystal. Even though I saw it almost every day, I would always be mesmerized by it. "Hello Faya!" A cheerful voice spoke. I turned to see Mavis smiling at me. We were exactly the same height now. The similarities... were sometimes creepy... "Hi Mavis!" I smiled. She didn't seemed to mind me calling her by her first name. The only people I could be cheerful around were Mavis and Bluebell. I always felt at home with them! "Do you know anywhere where we could go and train for a little while?" I asked her. She began to think. If I ever needed any help or ideas, Mavis was the person (or ghost) to go to. I've always wondered what she was. She wasn't a ghost as she was still alive inside the Lumen Histoire. She or Makarov refused to tell me. "What about Tenrou Island?" Mavis stated with her bright friendly smile. "Where's that?" I asked.

"Our guild's sacred ground. I grew up there!"

I ended up going back up to receive a map from Makarov. I had already decided that I was going to Tenrou. The way she had described it: A giant tree in the center of the Island. It sounded awesome! I had always wondered what her life was like before she founded Fairy Tail. Maybe someday she'd tell me.

A day later, Bluebell and I were in the port town of Hargeon. We were going to hire a boat to Tenrou. The boat cost 10,000 jewel per day. We then began to sail towards Tenrou. We got there in only a few hours. I was surprised as to how hot it was. Even though I was a fire dragon slayer, I could feel the heat here. Luckily, Mavis had suggested for me to not wear my black dress to the island. Instead she had supplied me with a pale purple dress with a coral pink neckline. Somehow, Mavis had been able to get Bluebell a pale pink swimsuit in the right size. How she did that? Who knows! We spent some time exploring the Island. We eventually came across what looked like the ruins of a village. Was this where Mavis had grown up? On the ground I spotted a sign labelled 'Red Lizard' with a symbol between the two words. It looked a lot like a guild emblem. Had there originally been a guild here? Instead of exploring the ruins further, we ventured further into the forest.

"Are we going to do any training today?" Bluebell asked looking up at me with her beautiful midnight dark brown eyes.

"There won't be anytime," I answered with a smile. Sadly, I wasn't looking where I was going. I ended up tripping over a tree branch and into a clearing. "Are you OK Faya?" I heard Bluebell ask in concern.

"I'm fine," I answered slowly raising myself up from the ground. I wiped the dirt off my dress.

"Don't come any closer!" I heard a trembling voice speak. I instantly looked up towards the clearing that was filled with golden sunlight due to the lack of trees. Right in the center I saw a young man staring at us. Hand up towards us. He obviously wanted us to stay away from him. We stood right where we were. He had black hair with a pair of black eyes. He also wore robes with a white toga. There was a sad frown upon his face, one that looked strangely familiar. I could sense a great amount of magic power radiating from him. Strangely, I could sense he was alive but I could also sense a large amount of death... "Who are you?" I asked quietly. All he could do was stare in awe...


	18. Black Wizard

"Mavis..." I heard him mutter. So this strange man knew my mother? Who was he? What was he doing on Tenrou? Bluebell didn't say a word. I didn't blame her. This guy was strange... "I'm not Mavis," I spoke, "I'm just her daughter Faya." A sad expression formed across his face. "Why does this world always rejects me..." He muttered ever so quietly so that I could only just hear him. This man was even more miserable than I was, which was a first for me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I lifted my bare foot forwards in a an attempt of approaching him. "Stay back!" he yelled, "I don't want to hurt you!" I looked back up at him. I thought I saw something sparkle in the corner of his eye: a tear. "Who are you?" I asked again. He looked away ignoring my question. "Who is your father?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice. I was puzzled at his question. But I didn't know the answer myself...

I thought before replying. "I've never met him," I could feel the frown form upon my face. I looked straight back at him. Then I remembered what Mavis had told me before when I had first met her. "Well... When I first spoke with Mavis, I mean my mother, I had asked her what my second name was. She had told me what it was, but had also said that I should go by the second name 'Vermillion'."

"What is your second name?" He asked curiously yet quietly with sorrow.

"She told me not to tell anyone..." I felt a smirk come across my face, "But I guess you can keep a secret..." I watched him listen carefully to every word I said. "Faya..." I heard Bluebell speak. She knew how reckless I could be. I gave her a quick reassuring smile. The man before us didn't seem like he intended to do us any harm. I began speak once more. "My name is Faya Dragneel." It felt good being able to say it. I felt a small smile creep onto my face. It did feel good. The black haired man before us smiled. "I see," He spoke gently. A smile was ow panted across his face as well. It felt nice. Just to be there, and to smile.

I sat down onto the ground with Bluebell. The man before us sat down a distance away. "Who are you?" I asked again. He was just about to speak when he clutched his hands to his head. "It's coming!" He looked like he was in pain as he said it, "Stay away! Please! I don't want to hurt you!" Suddenly, a large cloud of black magic around the man and expanded. I didn't know what to do. I had no time to run. I could sense so much death now it was overwhelming! Luckily though, The force dissipated before it could reach us. Where it had been, there was now... nothing... All the plants and trees had withered and died. There were a few dead birds scattered across the ground. Dead. There was no chance of them being alive now. All I could do was stare. Nothing but stare in utter bewilderment. I had no idea what had just happened. Instantly, I remembered reading a book on black magic. There had been something in there: Ankhseram black magic, also known as the contradictory curse. This magic kills everything it touches and can be uncontrollable at times. That looked a lot like what I'd just seen.

"Ankhseram black magic?" I asked. The man nodded.

"The more regard the cursed individual holds for life, then the more they will end up killing. Only when they no longer have any regards to life will they stop killing. That's what led for this Magic to be known as the 'The Contradictory Curse.'" He seemed rather sad. I now had a better idea of how alone and miserable he must feel "A side affect of the curse is a form of immortality?" I asked. The man nodded. "How old are you?" I carried on.

"Over 400." He replied. Over 400? Both Miriza and Lilias were over 400.

"I'm a little less than 100," I stated. He looked up at me. "I was sealed away in a lacrima as I was a zero generation dragon slayer, a fire dragon slayer to be specific. I was set free aged 6." I held up my left hand so the man could see the silver generation zero dragon emblem. A sad look shone in his eyes. I didn't know what to do.

For a while we sat in silence. Eventually I was able to break the silence. "You still haven't told me who you are." I wanted to know. Bluebell still hadn't said a word. "You don't think I'm bad do you?" He asked.

"No," I replied slowly shaking my head, "You're a good person. It's not your fault that everything around you dies." He sighed.

"I cannot tell you who I am." He said, "I'm sorry."

"That's fine," I replied, "But tell me, how do you know Mavis - my mother?"

"I taught her magic." he replied. This man taught Mavis her magic. My thoughts began to race. Mavis was Fairy Tail's first master, so must be pretty powerful... Then I had my idea. "Please may you help me train with my magic." I spoke. I didn't think he'd agree to what I'd proposed. "What!?" Bluebell exclaimed in surprise. He seemed taken aback at first.

"I'll help you train," he eventually answered, "but I'll have to keep my distance."

"That's fine," I replied, "I'll be starting training tomorrow. We'll meet at the Red Lizard ruins." I assumed he knew where they were since he was on the island before me. He nodded. Bluebell and I got up from the ground. "Bye, see you tomorrow." I said. We then departed. If I had turned around just at that moment, I would have seen a smile across that man's face. He seemed so familiar in a strange way... Like I knew him, but didn't...

Bluebell and I set up camp along the coast of Tenrou. I remember that night well, looking up into the clear starry sky as I felt the warm, still night air against my skin. I couldn't help but wonder if the man we had encountered earlier today was staring up at the same stars right now, or if anyone in Fairy Tail was. Looking up at the stars, I realized then how lucky I was to be a part of Fairy Tail and to have a family...


	19. Revelations and Farewells

The next day and the entire week following was training with the mysterious man. What really bothered me was when he said _'I see'_ after I had told him who I was. I would ask him each day what he meant by those words, but I never ended up with an answer. Bluebell remained wary of the man. I understood why. He had that creepy vibe and he made everyone around him feel downcast. But I could tell that he wasn't a bad person. The training mainly consisted of meditating. After one hour, I was bored. I could feel the magic around me, but... Couldn't we do something else now?

The first three days were just meditating. Finally, one the forth day things got exiting. I was able to practice my dragon slayer attacks. We went away from the forest and over to the coast for this. The man told me to show him all the spells I knew. I went through the basic spells that I knew, which was the roar, the iron fist, the talon, the wing attack, the sword horn and the brilliant flame. I also knew one secret art which was the crimson lotus: exploding flame blade. After I had shown the man my attacks he told me that I should practice the ones that I knew already and the next days he'd teach me the attacks I didn't know. The next few days left started off with meditating and after about two and a half hours of meditating the strange man would help teach me the spells that I didn't know yet. I only got to start learning the other secret arts on the last few days that I would spend on the island. Sadly though, I wasn't able to master them before the week was over. I had promised Makarov that I wouldn't stay on the island any longer than a week. I would just have to practice back in Magnolia. Over all, I had done pretty well with the other spells and had mastered them fairly quickly. I could also control my magic a lot more now, which was the main reason why I had came to Tenrou to train. Bluebell had improved as well. Sensei (that was what I had called the mysterious man since we refused to tell me his name) had told her to practice her aera magic. Now she was able to keep it intact for longer which would most likely prove much more useful in the future.

I remembered saying goodbye to Sensei. He didn't seem to mind me calling him that. It was early in the morning when we set off. I remembered the brilliant sunrise and how Sensei looked with the sun shining right behind him. His silhouette was amazingly fine and dark. I could make out his outline perfectly. I would have to describe the scene to Reedus, or maybe try painting it myself. I had no idea as to whether I was any good at art or not. Reedus may have to help me get started... "Bye Sensei!" I remembered yelling from the boat. Due to the sun, I couldn't see his face. Though I knew he was smiling. "Bye!" Bluebell cried out. Even though she had avoided him at first she had appeared to warm up to him, but was still wary at times. As we sailed away from Tenrou, I realized how much I'd miss the island. In a strange way I found it beautiful, though I knew most people would not see it that way. At the same time as missing the island and it's inhabitant, I missed being at the guildhall with the other Fairy Tail wizards - my comrades and friends. But most of all, I missed spending time with Mavis down in the basement of the guild. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes. I was crying I was sad about leaving the island. But at the same time, I was crying because I was happy to be going home to see my Fairy Tail family.

I arrived back that day. As soon as I burst into the guild hall I immediately realized that I was still wearing my pale purple dress and Bluebell was still wearing her pale pink swimsuit. I saw everyone stare at us as we walked into the guild. Well wasn't this embarrassing... "Welcome back Faya and Bluebell," I heard Makarov say. I turned towards him.

"It's good to see you Makarov!" I replied. From that I earned a stern stare. "Sorry, I mean Master Makarov." I was just about to head down to the basement when I noticed Miriza sitting rather quietly with Melody beside her. "How did the job go with Blue Pegasus?" Bluebell asked her. She looked up towards us. "Please do not mention that job. Or that guild. Or the team we had to work with." Coincidentally, Makarov walked over to us and began to speak to Miriza and Melody: "I should have told you earlier, but master Bob of Blue Pegasus sent me a note saying that the Trimens enjoyed working with you and are looking forwards to going on more jobs with defeating dark guilds in the future."

"Again...?" I heard the dragon slayer and the cat mumble. Things were starting to get... strange... I decided I would head down to the basement. Bluebell stayed with Miriza and Melody.

Mavis was there waiting for me down in the basement. After we had reunited after week's passing, I decided to ask Mavis something. "There was a strange man on the island," I said, "He helped me with my training and he knew who you were."

"Who was he?" she asked with curiosity and slight confusion.

"He refused to tell me his name so I called him 'Sensei'." There was a long pause before I remembered something else I should have mentioned, "He also said that he had taught you your magic." I thought I saw a small blush form over Mavis's face. She didn't say anything so I carried on. "He was also cursed with Ankhseram black magic." A dark look fell over her face when I said that, "Also when I told him my second name all he said was: _I see._ Can you please explain what he meant!" The blush formed again over her face.

"Well..." She spoke quietly, "The thing about that is..." Just then she disappeared.

"Tell me!" I heard myself yell. Suddenly, I had the perfect idea to get her attention. I walked over to the lacrima where her body was encased and began to tap it. If I annoyed her enough she would surely tell me! After a few minutes of tapping I began to take it to the next level. I lit my figure on fire and began to tap the Lumen Histoire. This would surely be even more irritating. After a few more minutes Mavis appeared again. "Alright!" she said. She wasn't usually all annoyed like this, she was usually ever so cheerful! I had definitely done _something_! "I'll tell you anything!"

"Who was the mysterious man on the island?" Mavis sighed before answering my question.

"He was the black wizard Zeref." What!? I had just been training with _the_ BLACK WIZARD ZEREF! What has this world come to!? Mavis began to speak again. "I should also probably mention that he is your father."


	20. Heartfilia

Year X782

* * *

I was sitting at a table in the guildhall reading a large book with a black cover. It wasn't the sort of book I should be reading, but ever since I had discovered my true inheritance 2 years ago - I couldn't put the book down. I had read it so many times by now, I couldn't help but obsess over any information I found concerning the black wizard Zeref. Zeref, Sensei, My father. I would ask Mavis - my mother - about him whenever I went down to the basement. That was until she decided to guard Tenrou island. Now I felt even more alone than ever. Though, I did still have Bluebell. I looked around the guildhall to try and find her. I managed to spot her playing with the other cats.

In the last two years a lot had happened. Both Erza and Mira had became S-class. Additionally, The mysterious Mystogan had became S-class this year - with Miriza chosen as his partner. Apparently, she was one of the few people who had seen his true identity. I turned one of the tinted brown pages of the book before me. As soon as I was about the read the first line of the next page I heard someone call my name. "Faya!" It was Lilias. I looked up towards her. I hadn't seen her around the guild in a while as she had been allowed to tag along with a few jobs with _The Thunder Legion_ of all teams! I looked up at her right then. Her shoulder length blonde hair was all tied up in a ponytail to the left hand side of her head. Not a strand of hair was let loose. I also noticed the pale pink daisy placed in her hair where the ponytail was formed. She was wearing a bright blue cropped top along with a pink skirt as well as knee high navy boots. Behind her flew Candy in a Rainbow dress, gently licking what looked like a strawberry flavored lolly pop she had stolen from Macao who was going to give it to his 4 year old son Romeo. If you hadn't met Romeo - he was adorable in every way possible!

"Have you seen this job?" Lilias asked giving me a job flyer, "Master said it would be fine if you and Belle came along with me and Candy." At the sound of her name, Bluebell came flying towards us to see what was going on. I quickly read the job flyer. I was a fast reader even without my wind reader glasses. To sum it up it was catching a group of robbers on a railway for 150,000 jewel. I hadn't been on a well paying job since the incident with the thug gang... I would feel like I was betraying our team. Instead, to earn money I went on the lesser paying jobs around town and worked in some of the restaurants as a waitress etc. "Look at the client's name," Lilias spoke pointing to a point on the flyer. I noticed the name I hadn't noticed before. _Jude Heartfilia._ Then I noticed that the robbers were on the _Heartfilia Railway._ "Isn't Heartfilia your second name Lilias?" She nodded answering my question.

"The Heartfilia family are a rather rich family in this era. I've always wanted to meet them to see if... Anyway, now I have my chance!"

Something felt wrong about taking the job. "Won't we be leaving the rest of our team behind?" I asked in concern. Lilias shook her head.

"Master wouldn't let them come along anyway, due to all the destruction we can all cause together. We still have two years left of training before we can go on jobs together!"

"You should go," I heard Miriza say. I turned to see her smiling at us.

"I'll be fine with you guys going!" I heard Xavier yell from halfway across the room. He was always so cheerful, especially around his siblings. I felt much more reassured now. Lokni was busy on one of his jobs I suspected. He went on jobs nonstop these days I rarely saw him around the guildhall. Xavier ran over to us. "Good luck on your job guys. I'm going to tag along on an S-class quest with Mira! Elfman and Lisanna are coming too. We're just going to fetch her!" He turned, waved, and ran out of the guildhall after his siblings.

"Miriza! Melody!" I heard Makarov call.

"Yes?" Miriza answered turning towards him.

"I've chosen you two to go take down a dark guild with Blue Pegasus's Trimens. They always saw they enjoy working with you and you all work together really well." The expression on Miriza's face answered the question as to if she enjoyed going on these missions. "I should also mention the Trimens have a new member," Makarov carried on, "He's one year younger than you and is a former member of the rune knights."

"A former rune knight can't be that bad," I heard Melody whisper to Miriza. Miriza nodded.

"Yeah," She turned towards us - a smile upon her face, "Well, I'd better be off! Let's go Melody!" The two rushed out of the guild hall. As she ran, I noticed that her hair had now grown longer. Those two hadn't changed too much though. "What are we waiting for then?" Lilias spoke. I nodded. It felt good to be able to go on a job again.

The journey to the Heartfilia Konzern was... horrific... both Lilias and I felt like we were dying. The vehicle was just so... rickety... and bouncy... My stomach... hurt... I felt so... sick... Looking at Lilias... She must have felt exactly the same way... The first time I had felt like this? Halfway through the journey back from Tenrou island. Back then only Natsu and Miriza had motion sickness, but it seems like it's a dragon slayer trait... Finally, We arrived at the Heartfilia Konzern. IT. WAS. MASSIVE! At first, I had thought it was a town. Apparently, It was all of the Heartfilia estate... And there was more...

On the way to Jude Heartfilia's office, we came across a pretty blonde haired girl around our age. The scary thing was, she looked almost identical to Lilias. She stopped when she saw us. We did as well. "Who are you?" Candy asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia..." She said, "Who are you?"

"We're Fairy Tail wizards," I answered showing her my guild mark, "We've taken the job for catching the robbers."

"I'll take you to dad's office," she smiled. Jude was there waiting for us. Lucy waited outside as we walked in. Jude quickly briefed us over our job. "Tell me," Lilias said. Jude fixed his eyes upon her, "How exactly are you related to Anna Heartfilia?"

"I believe that she was my late wife's ancestor - a celestial wizard. Why do you ask?"

"I'm her daughter." After Lilias had said that, we had to quickly explain to Jude about the lacrimas and Generation zero dragon slayers.

"I see," He spoke thoughtfully, "Then I suppose you'll do a good job catching the robbers." We nodded. The 4 of us then left the room to find Lucy waiting for us outside. "Were you listening in?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do you mind if I come with you," She said, "I'm a celestial wizard so hopefully I'll be able to help you."

Lilias nodded, "We'd love to have you along!" A grateful smile formed upon Lucy's face.

"Thank you," she replied, "Just don't tell dad! I'd better get changed into some more comfortable clothing though."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Thank you to all of you loyal readers! I couldn't have carried this on without you all :)**

 **The main story will be coming up soon and I've just realized that I have no clue what I'm going to do for jobs that the team of generation zero dragon slayers and exceeds (It 's so annoying to have to constantly write them as 'cats'). If you have any ideas for jobs, They'll be welcome. Also, sorry this note is on such a short notice - I only just realized when writing this chapter!**

 _ **P.S. I've figured out the couples/pairings/ships (whatever you want to call them) for The 5 main generation zero dragons. Most of them are with characters from the original series, but one is with an OC that has NOT been introduced yet. If anyone is curious, all you need to do is ask :D**_


	21. Dark Ninjas

The 5 of us arrived outside the heartfilia railway. "All we need to do it catch the robbers! simple!" Lilias exclaimed. How was she always able to be so optimistic? Lucy nodded. "Is it OK if I stay here?" Candy asked, "I don't want to get caught up in any fights..." Lilias nodded. "That's fine Candy."

"Bluebell," I spoke, "Would you stay here with Candy." Bluebell nodded, though she appeared to be slightly downcast about being left behind. "Let's go!" Lilias exclaimed as we followed the railway left. We didn't know which direction the robbers had gone in. Left was just our little hunch.

We weren't wrong. We soon came across the robbers. There were four of them dressed in black like ninjas. The other was dressed in a dark red ninja like outfit. That one must have been their leader. "They must be the Dark Ninjas!" Lilias exclaimed, "I read about them in sorcerer weekly just a few days ago. They apparently steal rare magical items to sell on the black market. Because they dress in those ninja costumes, nobody knows who they are!" I spotted one of the ninja's look over at us. "We've got company!" they yelled. All 5 turned towards us.

"Get those blonde little girls! You can easily defeat them!" The one in red shouted. That was when I noticed their footwear. The 4 ninjas dressed in black came rushing towards us at unimaginable speeds. "They're using athletic magic!" I yelled. One was closing in on me. I got ready for my fight, I could feel the fire bubbling inside me. "Fire dragon iron fist!" I yelled. I had to be careful with what attacks I used. I didn't want to destroy the heartfilia railway. Fire dragon iron fist was one of the easier attacks for me to control. The ninja I was fighting was now unconscious on the ground. That was easy. I saw Lilias use her earth dragon wing attack to wipe out another. Rain began to fall from the sky in large droplets. I could feel the moisture clinging to my clothes and skin. It was pouring over my hair as well. "Open gate of the water bearer!" I heard someone say. I looked over to see Lucy holding a shining golden key into a puddle. "Aquarius!"

From what looked like nowhere what looked like a beautiful mermaid appeared with Long light blue hair the fell down to her waist. From there, grew a long blue fishtail. Her eyes were a beautiful water blue. She was stunning. Celestial magic... was on a whole over level. "Aquarius!" Lucy said, "Those ninjas over there are the enemy! Wipe them out!" Lucy pointed over to the remaining ninjas in black. Aquarius turned towards Lucy. "Why did you have to summon me when I was on a date with my _boyfriend._ To make matters worse YOU SUMMONED ME FROM A PUDDLE!"

"Sorry," Lucy spoke. That didn't seem to improve Aquarius's mood. "Faya," I heard Lilias whisper, "Go take care of the two ninjas in black. I'll be able to sort this out!" I nodded. I had no idea as to what she was going to do, but I went over to fight the two ninjas in black. I was much harder fighting two of the ninjas at once. Because I attacked first, they were more able to dodge my attacks. Meanwhile I was able to listen to the conversation in the background. "Do you remember me Aquarius?" I heard Lilias speak. I didn't hear a reply. Just then I was kicked in the face by a ninja. I was mad, but I had to stay in control. "I'm Anna's daughter: Lilias!" I heard Lilias carry on. I couldn't help worry as to how Bluebell was doing on her own. I couldn't get distracted. Not by my worries or Lilias's conversation. When concentrating solely on the fight. I could easily hit both ninjas with a simple fire dragon wing attack.

I turned to the ninja in red who was simply staring at me with one of those evil 'bad-guy' smirks plastered across his face - Which I couldn't see. But I could tell that he was smirking. That's what all evil 'final boss' villains did! Right? "I see that you're a fire wizard," he spoke in a muffled voice, "Why don't we fight fire with fire?" In each one of his palms appeared a dark red and orange flame. I could sense the flames' power. I could feel the magic inside the flames building up the more I stood there. This was going to be fun. When He had finally built up a large fire ball ready to throw at me, I let him hit me. I couldn't wait to see his face. My body was soon engulfed in his flames. I couldn't only feel the heat slightly. It wasn't as hot as I'd expected it to be. I guess he wasn't able to use his magic at full power just yet. I consumed the flames around me easily. As soon as I was finished with my meal I smiled at the red ninja. I could see his eyes. He appeared to be both surprised and shocked. It was not every day that a dragon snacked on your precious flames. "Those were some decent flames," I said - a frown now forming over my face, "But I have tasted better. You need to work on those."

All he could do was stare in shock. I loved the reactions people did to dragon slayers eating their element. "Fire dragon roar!" I yelled. The red ninja did not dodge, instead he took a direct hit. As the smoke cleared, I scanned the area for my enemy. What I didn't expect to see was the red ninja standing in the exact same spot without even a scratch... He must have seen the look of utter shock spread across my face. "I was born with my magic," He spoke, "My body is made of a type of fire that is completely immune to fire attacks. Sadly, I have a great weakness to water-" The red ninja was cut off to see a giant wave of water flowing with extreme power towards him. I looked behind me to see that the water magic was coming from Aquarius. I was ever so glad we'd taken Lucy along with us. I smiled looking at her. I hoped someday that she would be able to join Fairy Tail, we didn't have a celestial wizard yet. She would be amazing! I don't know what it was, but when I looked at her - I had a feeling that she would be the perfect partner for Natsu. I don't know why I thought that, but I was usually really good at sensing these things...


	22. Changes

I was sitting opposite Jude Heartfilia's desk with Lilias and Candy beside me. "Thank you for disposing of those robbers. You'll be glad to know that all of the magic items they have stolen have been returned to their rightful owners. They have all been taken into custody, and will now hopefully be behind bars." It was good hearing that. Though, Jude still did not know that Lucy had tagged along on the job. We also weren't intending to tell him. Lucy had made us promise. We were awarded with the 150,000 jewel ,37,500 jewel for each one of the four of us, and left the office. Lucy was waiting outside for us. As soon as she saw us, a bright smile lit up her beautiful features. Looking at her then, I just knew that she was perfect for Natsu. That was also the moment when I began to believe in soul mates. "Hopefully I can join your guild someday," She said.

"If you ever do we promise to put in a good word for you!" Lilias said with a smile. I nodded. Soon after we'd said our farewells, it was time to head back - unfortunately, we weren't walking...

As soon as we got back, Lilias and I decided to head back to the guild to see how everyone was doing. What we came across at the guild hall... Was nothing but misery. As soon as we opened the door, We could sense the downcast mood. So many members - crying. All I could do was stare. What had happened. I saw that Lokni and Altair were back from there job. Lokni was evidently crying, but was trying to hide it. Altair was also crying. I saw Miriza on the other side of the guild hall. She was crying as well. Melody was hugging Miriza and was also sobbing. I saw Macao and Wakaba were crying. Makarov also appeared to be crying. I couldn't see Natsu or Happy anywhere, they must have been on a job. Then I spotted Xavier. I'd never seen him cry so hard before. Around him were Elfman and Mirajane - who were crying just as hard. That's when I noticed - There was no Lisanna...

It hurt to hear the truth. Lisanna had died on the S-class quest. There wasn't even a body left to bring back... That night, all I could do was cry into my pillow. I couldn't believe that she was gone. A kind sweet girl who never hated anyone - She didn't deserve death. After we had discovered what had happened, Natsu had walked in. Nobody in the whole guild smiled that day... Even though Lisanna would have wanted us to smile, we couldn't bring ourselves to do so... Not after what had happened...

I visited Lisanna's grave when I had the spare time. I would leave a fresh set of flowers. By her grave at the church and by her which Natsu and Happy had made for her.

Over the next few months, I noticed changes in the remaining Strauss siblings. Mirajane no longer went on any jobs and had started working in the bar. She had changed from she-devil to the sweetest girl in the guild. Elfman was now fixated on becoming stronger so he could protect his remaining family, especially since he blamed himself for Lisanna's death. I didn't blame him. It wasn't his fault that he lost control when he took over the beast. Despite this, I understood how he felt and his belief that he needed to get stronger and more _manly._ Honestly, he was starting to sound a lot like my failed comforting attempts from when I was younger. Xavier... Was nothing like Xavier... The first change I had noticed was the fact that he was never cheerful anymore, then he stopped cutting his hair. Eventually one day...

"Faya," I heard a voice behind me speak. I turned from my book to see Xavier staring down at me with a frown. There were dark circles under his eyes. His skin was paler than it had been before and his hair was longer and messier. "It's not funny." He spoke coldly. I gave him a confused expression. "The book you're reading." The book I was reading was a book on demons and beasts. I was trying to find any information even remotely connected to Zeref - my father. I hadn't found anything yet. "It's selfish of you to read a book like that in here. Especially around me and my family. Especially after what happened." An angry expression was fixed upon his really didn't sit well with me him calling me 'selfish'. "It's like you don't even care! How can you be so heartless! She was my sister! How can you just read about that stuff after what happened to her!" I slammed the book shut and stood up.

"Listen. I cried my eyes out the night she died. I just happen to be reading a book about demons and beasts and you just come over and insult me without asking me why I was reading the book! That's really uncalled for!" Ever since Mavis had left I had longed for some family connection. I would search for this in books I would find in shops and the guild library, hoping to learn more about my parents. I was sensitive to matters which concerned them or when people pried into what I was looking into. "I didn't expect you to understand anyway," Xavier said, "It's not like you have a family anyway."

"Shut it!" I yelled, "Fairy Tail is my family! Just because my parents are gone doesn't mean I don't have a family!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Nobody had noticed us arguing yet. I aimed a fire dragon fist right into Xavier's face. After he was hit, our fight broke out.

Almost every day at the guild, the two of us would end up fighting. We were just like Natsu and Gray. Even though Xavier was still my comrade - I could feel something had changed between us. I no longer saw him as the talkative little boy he once was - but as my infuriating frenemy.


	23. Once again

Year X784

* * *

I woke up early that morning. I got changed into a long sleeved black T-shirt with a red skirt with a gold rim along with a matching red jacket with short sleeves also rimmed with gold. I also wore a black headband made of ribbon. Bluebell was wearing a white shirt with a dark purple ribbon as well as a pale lavender skirt and small black sandals. She handed me a purple necklace with a dark violet heart of amethyst at the end. It had been a present from her on my 16th birthday. I never went anywhere without it on. I smiled down at my closest friend. "Thanks." I could have never got anywhere without her. We walked slowly towards the guildhall. It was July. A lot had happened since I'd been on my last job 2 years ago. Only last year, Miriza had became an S-class wizard with the help of Melody. Now the two of them were usually busy on S-class quests or out against dark guilds with The Trimens of Blue Pegasus - which they both seemed to enjoy a lot more now.

Xavier would often go on jobs alone with Viper or with Elfman. He had never been the same since Lisanna's death. None of the Strauss siblings had. Lokni and Altair went on many quests alone. I hardly ever talked to them let alone saw them around the guild hall. Lilias wasn't usually around the guild hall either since she tagged along on jobs with the Thunder Legion. Therefore, Xavier was the most common face to see from our old team. Wasn't I lucky? Despite us all drifting apart, our cat friends were all extremely close. Out of the zero generation dragon slayers, Lokni and Xavier got on fairly well, Miriza and Lilias got on rather well as well. Leaving me... But I was still extremely close to Levy who was now a part of team Shadow Gear. We had remained close as we both enjoyed reading and often did so together. We were also some of the shorter 17 year old girls (though I was slightly taller) so we could easily relate in that sense!

When I walked into the guild hall I did not expect to see what I saw. I had been working in a few restaurants non-stop recently, as rent at Fairy Hills was due soon, so didn't have as much time to visit the guild hall this week. When I opened the door I was surprised to see both Miriza and Melody waiting for me. Melody was wearing an aqua dress with a dark violet skirt and flounce. The was also a violet ribbon died around the collar of her dress and a dark red ribbon tied upon her tail. I looked towards Miriza and saw she was wearing a knee length pale blue dress with long sleeves. She was wearing black tights and ankle brown leather boots. Her scarlet hair that often fell down just above her elbows was tied up in a ponytail with a black ribbon. "Faya!" She smiled, "Come and meet our newest member!" Miriza led me over to where I saw the back of a blonde haired girl speaking to Natsu and Happy. I recognized her scent instantly. It was Lucy! "Lucy!" Bluebell and I called in excitement running towards her. She turned towards us and beamed. We embraced for a few seconds. "I'm so glad you joined!" I said. I could tell that she was glad that she joined as well.

"I'm so happy that Lucy joined too!" A voice spoke. I turned to see Lilias and Candy. Candy... Looked exactly the same as she always did - wearing a rainbow dress and eating sweets... Lilias however looked completely different. She was wearing a white pleated dress that fell to her knees. Over the top she wore a short slaved pale pink hoodie. She also wore a pair of pale pink trainers along with knee high white socks. But her clothes weren't the biggest change. Her usually shoulder length hair was now cut short to just below her chin. In her now short hair was a sunset-coloured flower. This new style change suited her. "Guess what!" She smiled in excitement, "We're all going to go on a job again!" Now that I thought about it, enough years had passed to allow us to all go on jobs together again. "The others are waiting over there!" She said pointing to a table occupied by Xavier, Lokni, Altair and Viper.

Xavier's shoulder length hair was now tied up. He was also wearing a white jacket over a black t-shirt along with grey jeans. We had also wearing a pair of black and white trainers. The smile on his face - was anything but friendly. Beside him was viper who was wearing a black jacket with the letter 'V' on the back in white. That cat seriously scared me... I looked over to Lokni who I hadn't seen for such a long time. He was wearing a black jacket over a dark crimson turtle neck shirt. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans along with black boots. His hair was a shade darker than it had been when he was younger and was much more messier. His eyes though were the same bright green colour. I looked towards Altair who was wearing a simple pale grey jacket. We walked over and sat down. Our old team was back together again. "I've picket the job!" Lilias exclaimed placing a flyer down on the table. "Near Mount Hakobe, a small village is being terrorized by a pack of giant demon wolves. Our job is to take these wolves out and restore the village to it's original state! If we do so, the reward is 800,000 jewel!" 800,000 jewel! How desperate were these poor villagers, "We'll be getting 80,000 jewel each!" Lilias smiled.

If Bluebell and I combined our rewards so we could pay for rent we would have 160,000 jewel. Minus rent money would be 60,000 jewel. Split between the two of us would be 30,000 jewel! Since I usually had to spend all my money on rent and food I had never had spare money like that to spend! "Do we get to kill the wolves?" Viper asked. The rest of us gave the cat a horrified look. That cat was... just scarily terrifying at times... "I'm in." Lokni agreed. Altair nodded his head.

"There's ice and snow - my element." Xavier spoke, a small smile forming over his lips. As soon as I looked at him it faded. It made me feel almost sad knowing there was some of his old self left behind...

"Snow?" Miriza said, "Sounds great!" Melody gave out a small laugh.

"I'm in too!" She said. I wish I knew why she was laughing.

"Candy and I will come to!" Lilias smiled. Everyone looked at Bluebell and I.

"I'm going," Bluebell spoke, "I haven't been on many jobs before." By that she meant one job with Lilias, Candy and me. Now everyone was looking at me. "Well?" Xavier spoke.

"I'll go," I said. I could feel a smile forcing it's way onto my face. "I've missed having our team."


	24. Snow

We set off immediately the next day. As you probably guessed, the journey there was horrendous, or would have been if Miriza wasn't a sky dragon slayer. Since all of us, apart from the cats, suffered from severe motion sickness - Miriza was able to cast a spell known as Troia which restores your sense of balance. Therefore, healing motion sickness. Sadly for Miriza, she's unable to use the spell on herself... Unfortunately, we had to spend the whole journey comforting her...

We soon arrived at the village near mt. Hakobe. There were piles upon piles of snow. I looked around to see my comrades all shivering. It wasn't cold was it? I looked over towards Xavier and noticed that he wasn't shivering either. "We need to get accustomed to the elements!" Miriza spoke, "Come on, Let's go find our client!" We all trudged forwards through the piles of snow. Miriza, Xavier and I were ahead while Lokni and Lilias dragged behind. The cats all flew over our heads. We eventually found the client's house. "Who's idea was it to take this job!?" I heard Lilias complain through shivers.

"Actually, It was your idea." Xavier stated coldly. The client walked into the room. She was a small elderly woman dressed in a large fluffy fur coat. "Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" She asked examining us thoroughly. I nodded. She smiled. "Please," she spoke, "If you've read the job flyer you would know that there are a pack of demon wolves around these parts. They have been terrorizing the villagers and have been preventing us from living out our daily lives. I do not wish for the beasts to be killed," At that I'm pretty sure I heard Viper sigh in disappointment, "I just want the villagers to feel safe again."

"What do you expect us to do then?" Lokni said, "How can we stop them?" The woman shrugged.

"We'll come up with something Miss..." Miriza spoke

"Miss Akari." The woman spoke, "But before you go, I'd like to provide you all with some warmer clothing."

When we left the cottage we were all dressed in fluffy village coats. They weren't as puffy as I'd expected and were extremely conformable and soft. Even though Xavier and I didn't need them, Akari had insisted we wear them. Since we didn't know where the wolves were, Akari sent her granddaughter Akana to show us. Akana was a small 12 year old girl with long silky straight black hair and beautiful large dark purple eyes. "I'm learning magic myself," She spoke, "Since I live here in the cold - It's really easy to learn ice magic!"

"Xavier is an Ice dragon slayer," Bluebell said to the small girl.

"He is!" She exclaimed turning towards the white haired wizard, "Will you help me learn my magic?" She asked - a pleading look on her face. Xavier sighed. "I was born with my magic. The only way to _learn_ it is to be taught by a dragon or have a lacrima implanted inside of you. Therefore, I cannot teach you ice dragon slayer magic."

"But you can still help me train!" Akana insisted. Xavier turned away. Sometimes I really couldn't stand how cold he could be sometimes. All the little girl wanted to do was learn.

Suddenly, Akana stopped and pointed to a cave: tunneling into the mountain. "They live there." Akana said.

"Any plans?" Lilias asked. Before any of us could say anything, Lokni was already running into the cave.

"Come on!" He yelled.

"Lokni can be really impulsive at times," Altair sighed. I was pretty sure that was the first time I'd heard Altair speak. Ever.

"I'm going to stay here!" Akana said, "I don't want to have to fight the wolves!"

"You don't have to," Miriza smiled down at her.

"We'll kill them all so you don't have to worry!" Viper exclaimed.

"What is your problem!?" Lilias cried out. Then, I had an idea.

"We don't have to kill them," I said. Everyone turned my way, "All we have to do is drive them all away to another part of the mountain!"

"Xavier, Viper, Altair, Lilias, Candy, Faya, Belle." Miriza said, "You should all go into the cave to try and drive them out here. Also tell Lokni the plan. Meanwhile Melody, Akana and I will try and figure out the rest of the plan." We nodded and all ran into the cave.

I didn't expect the cave to be so dark. But there was still a small amount of light coming from the cracks in the walls. I saw a flash of lightning in the distance: Lokni. I lit a flame in my palm. Now we'd be able to a lot more clearly. Soon we were able to spot Lokni fighting a pack of large wolves. ' _Large'_ was an understatement. They were massive! I gawped at the one nearest to me. They looked as if they were around 30 foot, but I was never any good with measurements so I wasn't too sure. Their fur was rough and gray with specks of black across their backs. Their mouths were filled with glinting large fangs coated with saliva. I bet if one bit you that you'd get an infection. Their eyes were a the colour of golden moonlight, a contrast to their silver fur. Their noses were a jet black colour that shone in the dim light. Their claws were like swords ready to destroy their opponent - which was sadly us. I sensed an unusual dark magic power resonating from the terrifying creatures before me. As I looked upon them I felt like I would faint in fear, all the courage was being drained out of me...

I looked around towards my comrades. They all looked just as afraid as I felt. Was this some sort of spell? Despite this I charged towards the beast in front of me with my fire dragon iron fist. I felt my knees shake as I ran. I ignored the fear and attacked. There was no way we could loose. We were Fairy Tail wizards. Now I understood why the rewards was so high. These beasts were absolutely terrifying. That didn't even come close to describing them. Wait, why didn't we send Miriza in here! She was supposed to be S-class!

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **I've just created a personality quiz on Quotev which tells you which one of the 5 main Generation dragon slayers your most like:**

 **Which Generation Zero dragon slayer are you most like?**

 ** _I should also mention that the quiz contains a few spoilers..._**


	25. Mountain Race

The fight was tough. While I was fighting one of the many wolves I overheard Lokni and Xavier talking about the plan. "So all we've gotta do is lead them outside this cave." Xavier finished.

"Was it Baka's idea?" I heard Lokni ask.

"No, It was miss gloomy flame's idea." Xavier replied. I'm so glad they think so highly about all of us. We were supposed to be on the same team! I heard Lokni call my name.

"What?" I yelled back in response.

"How are we supposed to lead them out!?" I thought about that for a moment. How were we supposed to do that? If only Melody were here, she was a great battle tactician. That made me think, wasn't my mother Mavis known as the fairy tactician? I wonder how good I would be at that sort of stuff...

"Who's winning!?" I called out just as Bluebell lifted me off the ground allowing me to dodge one of the wolves attacks.

"Who do you think is winning!?" Xavier replied, "Them of course! How stupid can you be!"

"I never asked for your opinion!" I yelled back, "What we need to do is run out of the cave while attacking them so that they all follow us. At least one of us needs to fall behind all of the wolves to make sure that they all make it out! If you're doing the latter job, you can't attack them or they'll go back into the cave!" The others agreed to my plan (I think). Lilias took the rear with Candy while the rest of us Went up in front. The other cats flew above us in case we needed to be taken to safety. We soon made it out of the cave and carried on running. Miriza went to run along side us while Melody picked up Akana so that she'd be safe.

"We need to split into two teams," Miriza called over the sound of running wolves over the snow covered mountain. "Those with the most stamina will remain up front and lead the wolves across the mountain as well as attacking them. There will be a few flying cats above this group in case anyone needs to be taken out of harms way quickly. There will be a smaller group behind to make sure that the wolves don't turn back the other way. Finally, there will be a team in the air which will attack the wolves from above which will weaken them." After Miriza had quickly briefed the plan for us Melody carried on to tell us where we would all be. "Miriza and Lokni will run in front with Altair hovering above to make sure that nothing happens. Faya and Belle will fly over to weaken the wolves. Lilias and Candy will remain at the back to make sure the wolves don't turn around. Finally, Xavier and Viper will fly above the whole operation and step in wherever the most help is needed. Meanwhile I will be carrying Akana to make sure that she's not left behind." I felt Bluebell left me upwards as the plan was set into motion.

As I flew above the wolves I decided what sort of attacks I would have to use. I couldn't use Close range attacks as I was high up and the attacks would have to hit all or most of the wolves in one hit to weaken them all together. First, I started off with a fire dragon roar. I made sure that the attack was wide spread so multiple wolves would be hit. The fire seemed to phase them. It made sense. They had adapted to live in a colder climate such as mount Hakobe so were not used to the heat. I was always amazed by Melody's battle strategy and how well it often worked. I could see Lokni and Miriza attacking from upfront. The plan seemed to be working. Next I decided to use my wing attack followed by my fire dragon brilliant flame. After that the wolves didn't seem to be running as slowly. I had to pace my attacks. We'd be travelling rather a long way. Whenever it was time I would provide the demon wolves with a series of fire dragon slayer attacks. I would also make sure I didn't go too far to hurt them. If I did that, we wouldn't get them as far away from the village as we needed.

It had been a few hours since we started running when the wolves seemed much weaker from our attacks. At that point they all turned the other way towards Lilias. Lilias then used her earth dragon slayer magic to conjure a series of vine like whips to send the demon wolves back in the right direction. Soon after that, a few of the cats had to take a rest from flying. By that I mean Candy was now on Lilias's shoulder and Altair and Melody switched jobs. Then Xavier and Viper flew to the front since Lokni and Miriza were starting to get worn out. Viper was held in Xavier's arms as he helped attack the wolves from the front. Sadly though, his ice attacks didn't do as much damage.

Eventually, about another hour had passed when I was able to hit the wolves with a powerful, large fire dragon brilliant flame which prevented them all from running any further. At that point they all collapsed. After that we landed down on the ground as Miriza made sure they were all still alive and healthy. Then we ran into another problem. There were 6 humans, and only 5 flying cats. "One of all will have to walk back," Xavier muttered. I swear that he looked straight at me when he said that. How kind of him. "I'll walk," Miriza spoke up, "I can handle it. I'm an S-class wizard. I'll be OK!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Melody exclaimed flying towards her dragon slayer, "You've already ran all the way here, It'd be a risk to your health and you can't heal yourself. Plus you don't know the way back!" That thought struck us. None of us knew the way back... "I know the way back," Akana piped up, "I'm used to the cold so I'll be fine!" We all disagreed to that. That's when we realized we couldn't leave anyone behind as Akana was the only one who knew the way and so no matter what happened, some of us would be lost. "I'll stay behind if Lilias does!" Candy smiled while gently licking a lolly pop (how did she even get that here?)

"That doesn't solve anything!" I heard someone yell. Most likely Xavier. We really didn't know what to do right now.

"Why doesn't someone give Akana a piggy back ride back home while they're being carried?" I asked.

"That's a great idea!" Miriza exclaimed.

"That's a stupid idea," Xavier muttered.

"I like it," Lokni said.

"It's perfect!" Bluebell smiled up at me. Melody looked over at Akana.

"Who do you want to give you a piggy back?" Melody asked the young girl. She immediately answered the question:

"I want Xavier to give me a piggy back ride back home!"


	26. Celebrations!

We arrived back at the village and believe me - we were all absolutely exhausted. "My back feels like it's gonna break!" I heard Xavier moan. I still can't believe that he actually agreed to give Akana a flying piggy back... "Hey! I'm not that heavy!" I heard the small girl reply. It was nice to see Xavier's softer side every once in a while, it gave us all hope that he may return to what he was like when he was younger... And by _us_ I mean _me._ I don't know how the others feel OK! Waiting for us was Akari, our client. "Grandma!" Akana yelled rushing towards Akari. The two family members embraced. "They did it! The wolves now live on the other side of the mountain!" Akari looked up and smiled at us.

"Well done. I'm proud of you." Akari smiled, "You kids probably want to get some rest. Here, you can come stay at my home tonight." We all agreed.

"Grandma?"

"Yes child?"

"Xavier's going to help me with my magic!"

"Is that so, how kind of him!"

"I NEVER AGREED TO ANYTHING!"

As soon as my head hit that fluffy warm pillow, I was fast asleep. I woke up the next morning to see the bright pale sunlight streaming through the window. It had stopped snowing my the looks of it. I'd had no dreams that night. I used to have the most fantastical dreams each night, but ever since Mavis left - they'd become nightmares. Soon after that, I'd stopped having dreams altogether... I looked to find a spare change of clothes. I spotted the clothes I had worn yesterday laid out at the bottom of my bed (which was just a mattress on the floor accompanied with a fluffy pillow along with thick soft blankets). As I looked at my clothing, I noticed how much that they really weren't to my taste... I slipped out of bed and tiptoed past the other's sleeping soundly in their beds and down the small, narrow pal wooden spiral staircase to where Akari was cooking breakfast. Akari was the only one who was also awake. "Excuse me..." I began. Akari turned towards me. "Is there anything troubling you dear?" she asked in a calm kind gentle voice.

"Do you have any spare clothes that I could possible have, preferably in black." Akari smiled.

"Those other clothes you had on don't really suit you do they?"

I followed Akari up the stairs and into the attic. After a lot of rummaging, she was able to find a black knee length dress with white rims along with a teardrop pattern in white following the rim at the very bottom of the dress. There was also a white ribbon around the neck of the dress. "This belonged to my daughter Akaya when she was 15. I think it would be a perfect fit for you!" I was surprised at to how well the dress fit and as to how comfortable it was. "Thank you" I spoke still in awe of the dress. "Your welcome." Akari smiled, "You can keep it of you wish." I looked up towards Akari.

"Really?" I asked. I paused for a moment, "Are you sure Akaya won't mind." A sad look fell over Akari's face.

"Akaya left the village as soon as Akana was born. I haven't seen her for the last 12 years." I didn't know what to say. What Akari had just told me... It sounded... wrong... Did that mean that Akari had to raise Akana all by herself? "It's fine," Akari said, "I'm sorry for having to tell you that." I nodded.

"It's okay."

"Why don't we go down to breakfast?"

When we arrived down stairs everyone else was awake and all crowded around the table ready for breakfast. As soon as we walked into the room, everyone stared at me. I was the only one wearing a different outfit to yesterday. (Accept I had kept the black ribbon headband.) After a brilliant breakfast of warm freshly made bread and jam, Akari began to speak. "I'm sure that the whole village is grateful for all that you've done for us. Therefore, as a thank you, I'd like to invite you all to our village's annual snow festival. It starts today and lasts for a week." We all looked towards one another, unsure of what we should do. "I think it's a good idea," Lokni spoke up unexpectedly, "We don't have to be back as soon as we've finished a job. Who says you can't have a little fun!"

"If we're staying," Miriza spoke, "I'll have to write a letter to Master Makarov to tell us what's going on." With that we all agreed to sty for the festival.

The festival was more fun than I'd thought it would be. The only thing I didn't like was the fact that Akari forced me to wear a pair of knee length boots (which were extremely fluffy on the inside) as she didn't want my bear feet to get too cold. During the festival, I was pretty sure that I saw Xavier and Akana training with magic. It was obvious that she looked up to him. Even if he was kind of mean and annoying at times... (but everyone has their own personal opinion of different people!) The week passed quickly and before we knew it, the snow festival was over. It was hard saying goodbye to the villagers. We'd had such a good time at the village. But we did need to go home to Magnolia.

Before we left, Akari all presented us with extra presents as well as the 800,000 jewel reward. Lokni received a white silk scarf. Altair ended up with a small traditional villager's pocket knife. Lilias ended up with a beautiful pair of emerald green earrings. Candy ended up with a collection of traditional village candy. Xavier ended up with a new traditional village jacket - which he happened to be wearing right now instead of his usual one. Viper ended up with a necklace that had been made by the villagers out of rocks and pebbles from the mountain. Miriza ended up with a necklace with a snow white crystal at the end of it. Melody received a new ribbon for her tail which was a deep navy blue with small diamonds that sparkled like stars woven into the silky fabric. Bluebell ended up with a necklace with a polished stone of jet threaded onto the end. Finally, I ended up with a pair of white gold ankle bracelets to go with my new dress.

We all arrived back in Magnolia wearing our new presents. Little did we know, there was a horror waiting for us back in Magnolia - back at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Or what was left of it...


	27. Phantoms

I remember seeing the sight before us. There was our beloved guild hall. Destroyed. From each angle a large long thick pipe of iron stuck out. Each dark pipe reflected the bright sunlight. I couldn't help but feel despair. How could someone do this to us? Anger bubbled through my veins. Whoever did this would have to pay.

We were all sitting in the guildhall basement. (Not with the Lumen Histoire of course). Apparently nobody was in the guildhall when this had happened. Sadly, it was believed to be caused by Phantom Lord. Our two guilds had never been on the best of terms, but this was ridiculous! It was decided that we would all have to stay together from now on as it was likely that Phantom Lord already knew where we all lived. That thought was just creepy... I ended up heading out of the guild hall with Bluebell, Miriza, Melody, Lilias and Candy towards the Fairy Hills. Most of the girls in Fairy Hills would be staying there. Though Erza would be staying with Lucy, Natsu and Gray. Levy would be staying with Jet and Droy as she didn't want to break up their team. Mirajane would be staying with her siblings as Xavier and Viper now lived with Elfman. Lokni and Altair would be staying with Makarov.

I sat still on my bed. Bluebell sat beside me. Lilias had suggested we all sleep over in one of our rooms. The idea quickly dissolved. We were all next door to one another anyway. "Why do you think Phantom Lord are attacking us anyway?" Bluebell looked up at me. I shrugged. "I honestly don't know," I sighed, "I really don't understand why they'd do this." I got up and walked over to a pile of old sorcerer weekly magazines. If you really want to know, I enjoy reading them even if they can be a bit... Anyway, I would try to find any information on Phantom Lord that I could. I was pretty sure that they had printed an issue about them once. "I'm going to get some rest," I heard Bluebell say. I wouldn't be getting any sleep until I found any information on Phantom Lord.

Eventually, I was able to find the issue I was looking for. From that I was able to find out a little about each of the more powerful members. There was Jose, their master, who was one of the ten wizard saints. Just like Makarov. After that there was Black steel Gajeel. An iron dragon slayer. By the looks of it, he was most likely the one who destroyed our guild hall. Next, Phantom had a group of members known as 'The Element 4.' There leader was Aria of the great sky. The others were Sol of the great earth, Totomaru of the great fire and finally Juvia of the great sea. As soon as I read their names, I had a good idea of the sort of magic that they used. Apparently both Black Steel Gajeel and all of the element 4 were Phantom's S-class. After quickly looking them up, I knew that they'd be tough to beat. I now understood Makarov's choice to not retaliate back yet. They hadn't yet hurt anyone directly. All we could do was wait.

The next day, I woke up to Bluebell shaking me. "What is it?" I moaned.

"You've slept in! It's time to go to the guild hall!" I guess I had stayed up a little too late trying to find information on Phantom Lord. I wore my new dress and anklets and then walked out in to the fresh air of Magnolia. As we walked towards the guild hall, we noticed a large crowd surrounding Magnolia's park. "Let's go see whats up," I said. Bluebell seemed to agree as we headed in the direction of the park. The people were crowding around the large tree in the center. We pushed through the crowds of people towards the tree. We had to see what was going on. "Are you Fairy Tail wizards?" I heard someone ask us. I nodded. "They're wizards from Fairy Tail!" The citizen yelled, "Let them past!" Unexpectedly, The crown parted for Bluebell and me. We walked forwards towards the large tree. We couldn't believe what we saw... "Levy..."

After what Phantom Lord had done to Team Shadow gear, Makarov had declared war on Phantom Lord. Our team was about to follow everyone else into battle when Makarov stopped us. "You all shouldn't go to Oak town to the Phantom Lord guild hall."

"Why!?" Lokni protested.

"As much as I want to defeat those Phantom Lord members, I don't want to kill any of them. You're all probably feeling rather angry right now since you're all close childhood friends of Levy's," That was true. We couldn't believe that someone would do something like that to someone as kindhearted as Levy. By the looks of what had happened, it would have most likely been Black Steel Gajeel. Makarov continued, "As you're all rather angry, your magic will be a lot more destructive and harder to control. Sending 5 zero generation dragon slayers to one town who are all in an angry state of mind... You were all able to destroy 3 towns and 1 city when you were younger and now you're all a lot stronger... Let's just say it'd be best for everyone if you didn't get into any ore trouble with the council." I could see where Makarov was coming from, but I still wanted to do something to help. I wasn't going to sit around Magnolia and do nothing! "I have another job for you all," Makarov spoke, "Meet up with _Mystogan_ in the forest outside of town. He'll be able to explain everything." With that we all headed out towards the forest with Miriza up front. She was the only one who had met Mystogan before as he always put us to sleep when he wanted to take a job. I couldn't help but wonder what he was like...


	28. Mystogan

As we headed into the forest, I couldn't help but wonder who Mystogan was. Nobody said a word as we walked. I felt the dry fallen leaves crackle beneath my bare feet, the bark of fallen branches, the prick of twigs, the soft earth. It reminded me of Lilias. I looked over towards her. I could tell that she felt at home here. Of course she did. She was an earth dragon after all.

As we walked deeper into the forest I noticed a tall silhouette of a person. As we got closer, I could see him a lot more clearly. He wore a dark blue bandanna with a silver forehead protector along with a green scarf used as a mask to shield the rest of his face. He also wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs were mostly covered in bandages. "Mystogan." Miriza spoke firmly. The man nodded. "I see Makarov sent you all too me," Mystogan spoke, "I knew I could trust you all." He looked us all over. "I can tell that you've all suffered your fare share of heart ache. But that's how this world works. Come." We unquestioningly followed Mystogan further into the forest.

"Tell us," Miriza spoke calmly, "What is it we will be doing?"

Mystogan stopped and turned towards us. "We shall be secretly defeating all of Phantom Lord's subdivisions." Defeating all of Phantom Lord's subdivisions? Mystogan began to walk again. How were we supposed to defeat all of them?

We eventually arrived at the first subdivision. Mystogan had told us not to go all out. He was right. The wizards here were easily defeated. Mystogan picked up one of the phantom lord flags. Afterwards we moved onto the next subdivision. Mystogan didn't speak much. The whole journey was rather silent. I still couldn't help but wonder who was lurking underneath his mask. But that wasn't for me to ask. It was none of my business. There was no rest. After we had defeated one subdivision we would move onto the next. The wizards were too easy. The fight I remember the best was my fight against a shadow maker wizard. I remembered thinking how about similar it was to Gray's magic even though they both used different elements.

After we had defeated... However many subdivisions... Mystogan spoke. "We've only spend about a day or so defeating these wizards, an we're hardly even close to defeating them all." Mystogan sighed, "If we are to have any chance at defeating Phantom Lord - We're all going to have to split up." We didn't say anything. Who would we split up with. "I already have our teams." Mystogan spoke. Hopefully they'd work well together. I suspected they most likely would. "First, Miriza, Melody and I shall be in one team. Of course that's what he picked. Altair, Candy, Lokni and Lilias shall also all be one team." I don't think I like where this is going... "Finally. Viper, Belle, Xavier and Faya shall be our final team." And why exactly was I on a team with Xavier? This was the worst idea ever! As soon as Mystogan had said that the other teams split off leaving our team standing right there...

"What is it?" I heard Xavier speak, "Don't want to work with us?" I turned towards him. I was pretty sure that expression on my face at that moment was anything but friendly. "Well just to let you know, I don't want to work with you either."

"What are you guys waiting for," Viper scowled, "Let's go kills some Phantoms!"

"What is your problem!?" Bluebell yelled at the cat before her.

"Fine we'll just beat 'em up real bad and hard!"

"Let's just go," I muttered. This wasn't going to be fun at all was it? We ran in the direction the others hadn't gone in and soon came across another subdivision. It was only slightly harder now that there were less of us, but I just happened to be on the team that never agreed making it even harder. But eventually we were able to defeat them. "We really need to get better with our team work if we're going to defeat these guys." I spoke.

"That might be the only thing we agree on," Xavier muttered. We looked over our shoulders to see Bluebell and Viper arguing. "This is ridiculous," Xavier laughed, "I never thought we''d agree on something again but here we are!"

"Yeah," I couldn't help but smile, "Phantom Lord is just waiting to get defeated." With that we all flew to our next destination. Though we had to search from above since we had no idea where the subdivisions were...

I was surprised at to how well we could work as a team when we tried. We were able to combine our fire and ice attacks from the air to create floods of water that were able to wipe out a subdivision in mere seconds. We would also collect the Phantom Lord flags as proof of our victories. They only seemed to have them in dark colours such as dark purples, dark blues and dark greens. The colours were actually rather nice. I made a mental note to keep at least one of the flags to as a souvenir or something...


	29. Final Struggle

Soon after we had defeated so many subdivisions that we had lost count, we came across Lokni, Altair, Candy and Lilias. "Do you have any idea how many more we have to defeat?" I Xavier spoke. That really wasn't the best way to say _Hi, How are you guys doing?_ "We just came across Miriza, Melody and Mystogan about a few days ago or so - almost as soon as we set off," Lokni spoke.

"Their teams should be called the three 'M's!" Bluebell exclaimed.

"Mystogan said that their team was going to head nearer to Oak town and Magnolia to try and target the subdivisions around there. By the looks of it, all or most of the subdivisions have been taken care of. We should try and meet back with them there." We nodded. By the looks of it, all the subdivisions had been taken care of. And now we had all of their precious flags...

After a period of time, we arrived back in Magnolia only to see Phantom Lord's guild hall... Outside our guild hall... On legs? What? "We don't have time to gawp." Xavier said, "Come on." I nodded. We headed back down towards the forest where we found Miriza and Melody waiting. "Where's Mystogan?" Bluebell asked.

"Talking to Porlyusica," Melody replied.

"You should know that Master Makarov was drained of all his magic power," Miriza spoke, "Luckily Mystogan was able to gather his magic power so he's been able to recover much more quickly."

"Why don't you just go in there and heal him!?" Xavier protested. Miriza shook her head.

"I would have if Mystogan hadn't told me not to," A sad expression fell over Miriza's face, "I don't think it would have been too effective anyway..." I knew what she was thinking about. The day we arrived in this time. She was thinking of Aki McGarden. She was unable to heal her back then. This must have been a similar case if Mystogan refused Miriza's will to heal Makarov. Thinking of Aki, I couldn't help but think of Levy and What Phantom Lord had done to her. Aki had said all those years ago that she only appeared when Levy was feeling negative emotions. Would she be by Levy's bedside right now?

"We should go help fight," Altair said. We all looked down towards the mysterious cat that hardly ever spoke. Lokni nodded his head, "We have to go out there to protect our guild hall and our comrades!" With that we all ran towards the fight. But weren't we supposed to wait for Mystogan? Who cares! We needed to protect our guildhall and friends!

We soon were able to make it to where the fight was taking place. "We should split up," Miriza suggested, "Some of us stay down here while the rest of us go up to the Phantom Lord guild hall to eliminate the ordinary wizards." I was a good plan. Suddenly, I realized a problem. "Isn't their guild hall technically a vehicle?" I asked. We all paused to realize how useless we would all be if all we could do was throw up instead of fight... "Don't worry," Miriza eventually spoke, "I just won't go. I can cast my Troia spell on all of you who are going." The plan was settled.

"I'm going," I spoke before I could stop myself.

"That's the spirit!" Miriza exclaimed, "Lokni, Xavier, Altair, Viper and Belle. You can all join her!"

"But I don't want to spend any more time with Faya!" Xavier groaned.

"But I don't want to spend any more time with Belle!" Viper also groaned.

"Tough," Miriza muttered giving the both of them her trademark _look_...

It was a miracle what the Troia spell could do. Here I was: running in a vehicle! I soon came across Three Wizards. We had all split up so that we'd find them a lot quicker. Bluebell was still with me though. The three wizards stared at us. I could feel their blood lust. "We've found a Fairy!"

"Let's pluck it's wings off!"

"Then we'll be the strongest guild in Fiore!" What? The only reason they were attacking us was so that _they_ could become the strongest guild. The whole idea was just ridiculous! They would hurt someone as innocent as Levy for a reason as stupid as that!? "Is that a challenge?" I said darkly igniting a flame in my palm.

"Bring it on you weak little fairy!"

"Why don't you come to me," I answered, "Or are you all too afraid that I'm going to slice out your hearts with my _delicate fairy wings?_ " Sometimes I really didn't know what I was saying... The three wizards charged towards me. The one on the left seemed to use Air magic, the on the right seemed so use gravity magic (I could tell as my body suddenly felt like it was made of lead). Finally the center one... It looked like they were using solid script magic! Just like Levy! First I was hit by the air. I couldn't dodge due to the gravity. Then I was hit by the solid script water attack. Putting out my flame. These three worked well together they were going to be tough to defeat.

If I was going to get anywhere I was going to have to dispose of the gravity wizard first. With them in the way, I was unable to move and dodge the attacks heading my way. Additionally, Bluebell was unable to fly. Sadly, I had no idea how I was going to be able to land an attack. I was barely able to stand, let alone attack. I would do the only thing I could. I would have to expand my magic. It was drain over half of my magic energy, but it was the only way I would be able to attack. Sadly though, There was no guarantee that it would hit any of the opposing wizards. There was also a likely chance that Bluebell would be hit in the process... It wasn't worth the risk. There had to be another way... Immediately, I was hit by a series of air attacks along with a series of solid script attacks. All I could do was stand still and take it. Then, I heard the solid script wizard say something. "Solid script fire!" Just what I needed. As soon as I saw the attack come hurtling my way I consumed it effortlessly.

"Levy's solid script flames taste much nicer than yours." I muttered. All the wizards could do was stare in awe at what I had just done. Thanks to the fire I'd just eaten, I was much stronger in the sense that the magic energy and strength I'd lost defeating all of the Phantom Lord subdivisions. Luck seemed to be on my side today as I was now able to move through the gravity. "No!" The gravity wizard yelled, "This is my full strength!" I sighed.

"It's hard knowing that you're not as strong as your friends isn't it?" I spoke. With that I took out the gravity wizard with one fire dragon iron fist. The other two stared at me with determined expressions. "You're gonna pay for defeating Yoku," The air wizard spoke.

"Just so we're clear," The solid script wizard began, "We're ten times stronger than you could ever imagine." I quickly glanced behind me to see Bluebell no longer pinned down by the gravity magic. Though it looked like the attack had worn her down a bit. I wasn't going to ask her to use her aera magic if she wasn't up to it. I would just have to defeat these remaining wizards all by myself!

Soon enough, our brawl began. The two wizards were tougher than I had expected from being hit by their attacks before. I guess they weren't giving it there all back when the gravity was preventing me from moving. It seemed the solid script wizard had learned not to use fire attacks against me. It also seemed like the solid script wizard was strongest. They had been right about being strong. I was starting to feel unsure as to whether I would be able to defeat them both... Unexpectedly, I felt a warm magic power as I spotted a golden light spread across the whole of Magnolia. The Phantom Lord wizards yelled out as soon as the light touched them. Before I knew it, they were on the ground defeated. I knew where that spell had come from. It was one of the three grand Fairy spells. Fairy Law. Makarov.

I looked down at the defeated Phantom Lord wizards. "You've won," The solid script wizard muttered, "we surrender."

"I've got to admit, you're all pretty tough. You work extremely well as a team," They looked up towards me. "I really enjoyed our fight. Let's do it again sometime!"


	30. Another end, another beginning

I sat down beside the three defeated Phantom Lord wizards. Bluebell walked over. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "Tell me," I said, "What are your names?" The solid script wizard lifted her head. Only then did I realize how beautiful she was. I guess I didn't notice her because I was originally fighting her and her friends. She had long waves of dark pink hair along with a set of bright turquoise eyes. Her skin was a light tan colour. "My name is Lana. My friends are Yoku and Zephyr."

"Do you now what you're going to do next?" I asked them.

"I have no idea myself," Zephyr spoke. His hair was black and his eyes were a shining silver, "I don't think I want to stay here. Not after everything that has happened..."

Yoku then spoke up, "No offense, But if we joined another guild I don't think I'd be able to join Fairy Tail."

"I've got to agree," Lana said.

"I'm not offended," I said, "I understand how you feel. But don't hold grudges. Live your life to the fullest!" Yoku lifted himself into a sitting position and pushed his bright green hair out of his dark eyes. "Yeah, OK. We'll live our lives to the fullest-"

"-That's a promise." I interrupted. I lifted myself up from the ground and kept Bluebell in my arms. Lana smiled as she got up from the ground herself. Followed by Yoku and Zephyr. "Let's put our past behind us," she said, "Why don't we be friends from now on?" She held out her hand towards me. I took it without another thought. "Oh," she said again, "I'm sorry about what happened to your friends... The ones who were attacked by Gajeel..." I looked down. "I just wanted to let you know that we never wanted anything like that to happen..."

"It's fine," I said, "It wasn't your fault. Though I may find it harder to forgive your friend Gajeel..."

"We'd better get going guys," Yoku said.

"It was nice meeting you!" Lana said as she began to turn away.

"I hope we meet again sometime!" I called after them. They all placed their right hands in the air. I guess they all felt the same...

I walked away in the opposite direction. "I never knew you were so go at making friends," Bluebell spoke from my arms, "especially since you spend all your time in the guild hall alone with Levy reading a book or something like that."

"Don't underestimate me," I answered, "Zero generation dragons can do all sorts of things!"

"And now you've gone from gloomy, to friendly all the way down to cocky..."

"I don't think I like what your implying Bluebell..." Bluebell laughed. I couldn't help but join in. It felt good to have won the war against Phantom Lord. It felt good knowing that all of our friends were safe again...

Soon after we had won the fight, the magic council stepped in to question us... Since fights between guilds were... kind of illegal... Great. More trouble for us. The council questioned us all for about a week and found out that it was Phantom Lord who had started the war. Not long after, Phantom Lord was disbanded. I couldn't help but worry about all the wizards who now didn't have a guild especially Lana, Yoku and Zephyr. They were going to leave the guild anyway so... I just hoped that they were all alright...

Soon I also found out the reason Phantom Lord had been attacking us. They were trying to get hold of Lucy. Apparently Jude Heartfilia had sent Phantom Lord to destroy Fairy Tail in order to get her back. I would have never guessed from the job we went on: when he was our client. I had also never guessed that Lucy had ran away from home... I had never imagined that it had been so bad for her... Well she did mention back the not to tell Jude that she was going on the job with us. Not long after the whole incident, I was able to eavesdrop on a conversation she was having with Lilias and Miriza. I wasn't the only one eavesdropping. I was accompanied by Bluebell, Candy, Xavier and Viper. If you wanted to know where Melody, Altair and Lokni were? They were talking to team Shadow Gear. "So it was actually Jude who sent Phantom after us? I never thought he'd do something like that..." I heard Lilias say.

"Also, Phantom were going to use me as a hostage to try and get hold of the Heartfilia fortune," Lucy said.

"Why did you run away?" Lilias asked.

"Because he would always try to control and manipulate me with his money. All I ever wanted was to be a Fairy Tail wizard... All he wanted me to be was Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia fortune..."

"I understand..." Miriza spoke. I could see she was looking down, a sad look in her eye, "My parents were only married due to a political agreement. When growing up I didn't feel as loved as I should have felt. My father wanted me to a part of his army. Hence the reason he gave me a knife when I was only 5 years old. He wanted me to be a strong warrior. My mother was a dragon slayer just like myself, but my father didn't want me to become one as well. But as you know, my fate was to become a generation zero dragon slayer. Before I was sealed away, when I was oblivious to my power, I accidentally destroyed most of my home. Our kingdom. My father abused m and called me a monster. I would have died from torture if my mother didn't take me away to Fiore to be sealed away in a lacrima by the McGarden family..." I thought I could see tears forming in Miriza's dark brown eyes.

"What are you five doing!?" I heard a voice behind me speak. We all turned to see Erza in a builder's uniform. "Stop lazing about and help rebuild our guildhall!" With that we didn't get chance to listen in on the rest of the conversation. Instead we had to carry large wooden beams here and there to help rebuild the guild hall...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **This is the 30th chapter in Fairy Tail - Generation Zero! I'd never have thought that I would be able to write a story for this long! Honestly, I usually give up after about the first few chapters :/**

 **Thanks to all who have been continuously supporting the story! All support is greatly appreciated and welcomed. I could never have gotten this far without all of it! :D**

 **Also, I've come to notice that we're 30 chapters in and there hasn't been a single review on here. Is there something I've been doing wrong? Or is it something else? Should I carry on posting new chapters on here? Sorry if that last bit was a bit... depressing... but some support here would be nice :)**


	31. Birthday!

It had been a while since the Phantom Lord incident. In that time Loke, Fairy Tail's resident playboy, revealed his true origins. According to Lucy, Loke's real name is Leo. He's a celestial spirit: leader of the zodiac. It turns out he's now contracted to Lucy. Therefore, we won't be seeing him around the guild as often as we used to. He was also able to give every member of Fairy Tail's strongest team (Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy) a ticket for the Akane resort. The team had already headed off.

One day outside the 'currently in construction' guild hall, I was busy reading a book on _The abyss of sorcery._ I always read the most cheerful things didn't I? I was hoping to find more information on my father Zeref. There were a few things here and there, but to me it mostly sounded like dark wizard nonsense. This was to sort of thing a dark guild would be into. I was interrupted from my reading when a voice spoke to me from my side. "What are you reading?" I turned to see Miriza staring at me. Her scarlet hair that was usually tied up by a black ribbon was now tied back with a white one. her light blue dress was now a beautiful royal blue. She still remained in her usual black tights and brown ankle boots. She was also wearing the snow white necklace from our job in the village. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Miriza asked me. I shook my head, what could be happening tomorrow? "It's Lilias's birthday!" she said.

"Lilias's birthday!?" I exclaimed. Miriza nodded.

"Didn't you wonder where the rest of our team was?" I looked around the guild hall. That's when I noticed that not a single member of our team was in sight. "They've all gone out to buy presents" Miriza stated.

"Have you bought anything yet?" I asked. Miriza nodded. I got up from my chair and ran out from the guild hall. I needed to get Lilias a birthday present fast. I wondered where Bluebell was. I guess she was out buying presents with the others.

I looked around the market to see if I could find anything suitable. Since all the others were probably going to get their presents from Magnolia, I thought I'd go over to Onibas. Sadly, this meant catching a train. Before I went, I headed back to the guild hall so that Miriza was able to cast her Troia spell on me. I wasn't going on that train unprepared. Usually I would have Bluebell fly me there, but she was also busy out buying presents... While I was on the train I checked the savings I had in my pocket. I had 18,000 jewel spare in my pocket at that moment. Seemed like enough to me to buy a decent present for Lilias. As soon as I arrived in Onibas, I headed straight for the magic shop. That would be the best place to buy a present for a wizard right? As I looked across the magic items, nothing seemed to say _Lilias_ to me. I began thinking over what she liked. She liked animals, nature... OK, maybe this present buying thing is harder than I thought. Suddenly, I stopped looking. I had spotted a certain magical item. It would be perfect for Lilias.

I walked over to the item and picked up the open case from the shelves. It was a silver celestial key. I walked over to the counter where the shop owner was waiting. "Excuse me," I asked, "Do you know which celestial key this is?"

"That's canis minor, the little dog." Wait, wasn't that Plue's key. I immediately remembered a time when Lucy had brought her celestial spirit Plue to the guild. Lilias had been talking about him for days, saying how cute and adorable he was. She would love this! "How much?" I asked the shop keeper.

"20,000 jewel," he replied. Great. Lucy had mentioned that was the price of Plue's key in Hargeon. He had managed to lower the price due to... unconventional methods... There was no way I was going to resort to... that... No way... "You seem glum," The shop keeper said, "Can you not afford the key?"

"I was going to get it for my friend's birthday," I sighed, "She's always wanted to be a celestial wizard ever since she was little." That was a true fact. When we had first met Lilias, she had been upset because she couldn't become a celestial wizard due to her dragon slayer magic. Who said she couldn't be both now? "Well if it's for your friend..." The shop keeper began, "I guess I can drop it down to 15,000 jewel for now on one condition: You have to pay me the extra 5,000 jewel by the end of next month." I nodded and gave him the money. "Don't think you can avoid paying," He continued, "I do know where the Fairy Tail guild is after all." He said pointing to my emblem. There was noway I was getting out of this one... Luckily our team was back together so I was able to go on jobs again. Therefore I could earn much more money without having to work in those restaurants for weeks on end...

The next day, it was Lilias's birthday. We were all up and early at the guild hall waiting for her. As soon she arrived we were all there hugging her to death. She then looked down at Candy who had arrived before her. "Is this why left early in the morning with only a note. Candy giggled. "Happy Birthday!" She answered in return. We all went to sit down at one of the picnic tables set outside the 'guild hall'. The one filled with all of our presents. Lilias ended up opening Xavier's turned out to be a ColorS. Unexpectedly, Lilias didn't already have one and was gad that she had one now. Next was Viper's present. It was a skull necklace with rubies for eyes. I was surprised when she was happy to have it. It didn't seem like the sort of thing that she would like. Melody had ended up getting her a pair of gale force reading glasses in pink. Bluebell had bought her a new swim suit which was a coral pink with gold rims. It looked expensive. I only hoped Bluebell hadn't spent all of our money when buying it...

Next was Lokni's present. He'd bought her a fairy tail snow globe lacrima. Next was Altair's present. Altair had bought 10 tickets for Akane resort. One for each of us. "We can't let the others steal all the fun can we?" he said. Next was Miriza's present. She had bought Lilias a dress that fell just below knee length. It was a pale green colour. The rims of the dress were all as white as starlight. The dress was decorated in vine patterns of crimson, sunshine yellow, emerald and lilac. Lilias held it up. "This is beautiful! Thank you Miriza!" Miriza smiled. Next was Candy's gift. So she was saving mine till last? Or was it in no particular order... It turns out Candy had bought a cake from the cake shop in Magnolia. After she had bought it she had decorated it with all sorts of candy including a variety of sweets and lolly pops. She had used a few sweets from the village near mount Hakobe to spell out the letters _'Happy Birthday Lilias!'_ Lilias seemed really pleased with Candy's present. Finally it was time for my present... Lilias picked up the box wrapped in black rapping paper with a white ribbon. It was the least colourful present Lilias had received... It wasn't my fault I liked dark colours... Slowly, Lilias began to unwrap the present. As she did so I began to feel nervous. What if she didn't like it? What if she thought bad of me for getting something that reminded her of her childhood...

Lilias held the brown box in her hands. She looked the box over and then opened it. When she realized what was inside her face showed pure shock. "What sort of dark gloomy thing did you get her?" Xavier asked me.

"It's not dark at all!" Lilias said. I looked towards her. I could see her holding the key in her hand, a bright smile across her face. "Thank you Faya!" Lilias tackled me with a giant bear hug. "Your welcome..." I gasped. I heard the others laugh. This was already turning out to be a great birthday - for all of us! For the rest of the day we ended up partying. I'd never really been a fan of parties myself, but this one was much more fun than I could have ever imagined! Lilias was able to make a contract with her new spirit. The spirit was the colour of cherry blossom, so Lilias called her Sakura. The plans for the day after were to go to Akane for a birthday holiday. Secretly, we were all exited to surprise the others who were there at the moment!


	32. Akane Resort

We ended up arriving the next day. We were surprised to find the resort looking rather deserted even though the weather was looking good... "Oh well!" Miriza exclaimed, "More beach for us!" I looked over to see her wearing a white swimsuit and skirt with black rimmed edges designed to look like ribbons. Her hair was now tied up with a black ribbon, though there was ow a tropical looking flower braided in. "How?" was all I could say. "I would have expected it to be a little more busy," Lilias sighed. She was wearing the swimsuit Bluebell had bought her for her birthday. "You too Lilias!?"

"This vacation is going to be great!" Lokni yelled. I turned to see him... Wearing a pair of light blue swimming trunks.

"I have a feeling something is up though," Xavier sighed. He also just happened to be wearing a pair of black swimming trunks which were grey at the rims. "How the hell can you guys change so quickly!?" was all I could say. I turned to see if I could see Bluebell anywhere. I spotted her with the other cats. "Even the cats are in swimsuits!"

"Don't worry," Bluebell smiled, "I was able to buy you a swimsuit before we went! I know you'd forget!"

"How come that fact doesn't reassure me..." I muttered.

"Are we seriously all going to check the place in our swimsuits?" I asked looking down at the swimsuit Bluebell had acquired for me. It was lavender in colour with turquoise flower patterns. "I don't really think this is my colour..."

"Stop complaining!" Xavier said, "We'd better get to the main hotel to find out what's going on... and check in of course." I could have never imagined anything as embarrassing as this. Why did we have to go in our _swimsuits_? After we had checked in (the whole time I was dying of embarrassment...) and dumped our stuff in the hotel rooms we decided to check out the casino. That was Lokni's brilliant idea. "I'm pretty sure we should check the casino first!" he had suggested, "Then we can win all sorts of amazing cash prizes!" I think he wasn't too concerned about finding out what had happened, but more or less winning some grand prize or something at a game of cards or on one of the arcade games... But yet again, this _was_ some serious business... SO WHY DID WE HAVE TO GO IN OUR SWIMSUITS!

We eventually arrived at the casino. It was completely empty. But it was during the day and people usually came here in the evening. It just seemed a little _too_ quiet though... We stayed close to one another in stead of splitting up. We didn't know what had happened here. It was best to play it safe. For the whole time we searched the place, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to our friends - the strongest team. It seemed odd how we hadn't seen them yet, let alone heard them. I would have thought that we would have... knowing them... As we looked I noticed evidence that there had been some fighting due to small amounts of destruction here and there. There was no doubt that they had been here... Had Gray and Natsu fought or something? No, that couldn't be it... It seemed like the wrong kind of destruction. Soon we came across the bar. At the foot of the bar we spotted what looked like one of Gray's ice clones, accept it was all broken and everything had been in the wrong place. "This is odd," Xavier said, "I would have thought we would have at least have been able to smell them by now..."

"You're right," Miriza answered, "We should have at least caught there scent. Sadly, a person's scent doesn't stay around for too long. That means they haven't been here in a while..."

"I can smell other people though," Lilias frowned, "They're coming from over there." She was pointing to another area of the casino. Now that she had pointed it out, we could all smell it as well. Quickly, we forwards in that direction.

When we arrived there, the first thing I noticed were what looked like orange roped lying on the ground. They looked like they had been cut or something... As I moved towards them, I heard a voice. "Stop!" I was coming from beneath me. I looked to the ground and halted. There,on the ground, were many black and white cards... Printed on each one was a different person. Accept, they weren't printed on. They were moving. They were real people - trapped inside the cards...

Xavier picked up one of the cards. "What happened here?" he asked. The man inside whimpered. I didn't blame him. Xavier could be scary...

"To but it briefly," he began, "These strange people turned up at the casino. First they turned us all into cards, then they tied up the blonde girl... Then I saw them teleport away with a red headed girl and a blue cat..."

"Our friends," Xavier muttered, "They're in trouble!" Xavier was just about to run off when Lilias grabbed hold of his arm.

"Stop Xavier!" she exclaimed, "As Fairy Tail wizards we need to help these people! I know you want to save our friends... Trust me... We all do... But they're the strongest team! We trust that they'll all be fine! No matter what! Right now these people need our help! So as Fairy Tail wizards: We help them!" Xavier stopped.

"I guess you're right," He muttered, "So how are we going to free them?"

"Look over here!" Miriza called. We turned to see her and Melody examining the orange bindings. "If the man in the card was right," Miriza carried on, "Lucy would have been trapped in these. It's binding magic. It also looks like these ones stop the user from using their magic power. Therefore the only way for Lucy to have escaped is with outside assistance." We were now all gathered around the bindings.

"Are you sure Baka?" Lokni asked. Miriza nodded.

"Excuse me," A voice from beneath us spoke. We turned to see a man in a card holding a knife. "But I was the one who helped that blonde girl escape from those bindings."

"How?" Lokni asked.

"I cut through with my knife." He answered.

This made me think. So the objects inside the cards had an affect on the surroundings outside. Would it also be the same in reverse? Would outside objects be able to affect the people inside the cards? If so then we couldn't use ordinary blades to cut through the cards and set everyone free... But what about magic blades... "Does anyone have any magic blades on them?" I asked. It seemed nobody in the cards did.

"I do!" Miriza answered. She was holding the knife we had spent so long trying to find when we were all little. I was glad it was finally coming into use.

"I think the pocket knife the villagers gave me is magic," Viper said.

"Alright," I spoke, "Can you two test your knives out against the people in the cards. We need to be sure that they'll be able to cut through. Make sure that person had a blade on them as well so if it doesn't work they'll be able to protect themselves." My plan was then set into action. Luckily, it turned out that my theory was correct. Magical blades would be able to cut through, if you used them multiple times. This would make it harder not to hurt people without a way to defend themselves. I guess we would just have to do it gently for them. It would take longer, but at least they wouldn't be injured in the process...


	33. A holiday's end

Finally, we were able to rescue everyone from the cards. It had taken longer than we'd thought though. We had to keep an eye on Viper when he was rescuing people through the cards, especially the defenseless ones. Knowing him, something would have gone wrong if someone didn't constantly have an eye on him. As soon as everyone was free, we tried to find any more traces of our friends - since we didn't know where they had gone. We didn't find anything, no matter how hard we looked. I ended up going back to where Gray's disfigured ice clone. I ended slipping up around there. A lot. Since there was water on the ground. I knew it wasn't from Gray's ice. It had a different... feeling... to it. Is that the word to describe it? I didn't really know. All we could do was wait now...

While we were at Akane, waiting, we heard news of an Etherion blast hitting an island near Akane. It was night time on the day that we had arrived at the resort. Somehow, I had a feeling that our friends were involved. They always got into trouble like this. Sadly, all we could do was pray for their survival. It was highly unlikely that they would survive an Etherion blast... But we had to hope that they would be fine. We had faith in them. They were Fairy Tail's strongest team. They would be alright. As it was getting late, I was able to get everyone to change back into their normal clothes. But instead of wearing their 'normal' clothes they all ended up wearing 'holiday' clothes. It was better than going around in swimsuits anyway...

Later that night, we were delighted when our friends returned. They seemed surprised to see us but mainly tired. With our friends were 4 different people. One was a blonde boy, another was a girl with cat ears and a cat tail? Another was a man made out of... Blocks? Finally, there was a blue haired girl. Apparently, the first three were Sho, Millianna and Wally. Childhood friends of Erza's. The other girl was Juvia. Apparently a former Phantom Lord wizard, one of the ones who helped kidnap Lucy. However, she was apparently now on our side and wanted to join Fairy Tail. She ended up leaving the resort early so that she could go and and talk to Makarov about joining Fairy Tail. Despite her originally being a Phantom Lord wizard, Juvia seemed pretty nice. I hoped that Makarov would allow her to join.

After Juvia had left we stayed at the resort for another two days. Natsu still hadn't woken from his slumber yet... We were able to have a little fun them as well. Erza was able to tell us about what happened at the Tower of Heaven. From the information I'd heard, that was the name of the place they had been taken. We were also fortunate enough for Erza to open up to us about her childhood. In the remaining days that we stayed at Akane, we ended up having a lot of fun and becoming good friends with Erza's old friends. After two days were up, our team headed back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail. We were hoping to be able to see Juvia there as well.

When we arrived back in Magnolia, we were lucky enough to find Juvia a member of the guild. Speaking of the guild - the new guild hall was finished. I recognized the new building from somewhere. It reminded me rather of a castle... That was when I remembered the dream I had when I was only 6. The castle in that dream... Was identical to our new guild hall. Thinking back on that dream, there were a few things that I hadn't noticed before. For example, when I first stepped inside I had heard voices. I recognized a few of them now. I had heard a lot of Mavis... and I was pretty sure that I had heard Zeref speak in my dream all those years ago... We were asked about where the others were, so we ended up telling everyone about what had happened. Makarov wasn't at the guild when we arrived. He was apparently on important business. But we were pleased to find Juvia now as a member of the guild. Not too long after we had settled back, Makarov returned with a young man behind him. I recognized him all too well. Even though I had never actually met the wizard before me, I knew who he was from my old sorcerer weekly magazines.

"Gajeel!" I yelled, getting up from my seat. I would never forgive him for what he had done to Levy. Levy hadn't deserved that! She had been through too much pain already! "Faya calm down!" I heard someone say. I ignored them. I spotted Levy watching what was happening. I could see slight fear in her eyes. I didn't blame her. I felt the anger boil up inside me. "Fire dragon..." I was ready to use the attack before I was flicked back by Makarov's giant magic. I slammed into the bar. My bones ached. I got up ignoring the pain and listened to what Makarov had to say. I hadn't considered the fact that he had brought Gajeel here willingly. "Gajeel here is going to be joining our guild, he'll be starting anew..." I didn't listen to what else had to be said. If he was willing to atone, that was fine with me. Juvia was trying to do the same even though she hadn't done as much damage as Gajeel had. I was fine with Gajeel atoning. But that didn't mean that I had forgiven him for what he had done in the past, not yet anyway. For now I'd have to keep an eye on him though...

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Sorry if that chapter was a little rushed or isn't up to the same quality as the others. I've been feeling a bit... off... when writing today. Also, I should mention that I'm going on a camping holiday tomorrow so won't be able to write the next few chapters in a while :(. I may be able to write another one today depending on how I'm feeling and my mood. I've got all of the arcs figured out briefly now until the 7 year time skip which is good. I'm still struggling on what I should do for the grand magic games arc though... Anyway, thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to publish the next few chapters soon when I get back from holiday! :)**


	34. Miss Fairy Tail

Two days or so after we had arrived back at the guild the strongest team returned. They were able to tell us what happened to Sho, Millianna and Wally. Apparently they had gone out travelling the world as they knew so little about it after being locked up in the tower for all those years... That was when I realized that it was around that time of year - Fantasia! The fantasia parade is a parade witch ts participated in by members of the Fairy Tail guild after the Magnolia Harvest Festival. I've never been in the parade myself, but everyone else on my team has. This year they've insisted that we all go on a float together. I don't really want to, but I can't let my friends and teammates down!

Finally the day of the parade arrived. There were lots of other events on around town to do with the harvest festival as well as Fairy Tail. I remember that I was checking out these events with Bluebell, Lokni and Altair. Lokni's clothing choices were slightly different to usual. I guessed he was bored of his old style. He was now wearing a crimson jacket with a light grey collar and cuffs. Also, on the right shoulder sleeve of the jacket was the Fairy Tail emblem also in light grey. Underneath his jacket was a black, close fitting, turtle neck top. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans as well as a pair of brown leather shoes. "Are you gonna buy anything from the stores?" Lokni asked be. I shook my head. Altair tapped Lokni's shoulder and pointed behind me. I looked behind me to see Miriza and Melody running (and flying) our way. "It's Baka," Lokni said. Miriza seemed to be wearing her dark blue dress again as well as her white ribbon and necklace. I guessed that this new style change was permanent just like Lokni's. "You guy's need to come to the guild hall!" Melody exclaimed.

"Lilias is in the Miss Fairy Tail contest! As her teammates we need to be there to cheer her on!" Miriza carried on, "Xavier, Viper and Candy are already there!" With that, Miriza turned around and headed back the way she had came.

"Come on," Melody sighed, "You can't be late... Think about what the others would be like of that happened..." Melody turned and flew after Miriza. The rest of us followed.

"It's not like I'm going just because Miriza asked or anything," Lokni spoke as we ran. I sighed. He could really be in denial at times...

We soon arrived at the guild hall. The others were there waiting for us. "Why aren't you two entering?" Xavier asked me and Miriza.

"It's too embarrassing," I said.

"I agree with Faya," Miriza sighed.

"I would have thought that you would have entered," Melody smiled towards Miriza.

"Why?" Miriza asked back.

"Because of the times you've been on jobs destroying dark guilds with Blue Pegasus - It seems like the sort of thing that guild would do!"

"That has nothing to do with anything," Miriza said immediately looking away, "Besides, you were there as well you know..." Just at that moment, the show began to start. Max seemed like he was the announcer for the show. First up was Cana. She ended up using her card magic to... change into a swimsuit? What was this contest! I knew it was a beauty contest but I wan't expecting this at all! In truth I've never actually watched the contest before, so I didn't really know what was coming up... I guess I was just surprised.

Next up was Juvia! She used her body wade of water to... change into a swimsuit. Again? I had a feeling this was going to very repetitive... Next up was Mirajane. She used her transformation magic to do a Happy impression... Followed by a Gajeel impression... Now things were finally getting exiting! Next up was Erza. I heard Miriza cheer loudly for her. They were good friends after all. Erza ended up requipping into a dress. I'd never had thought I'd see her wear anything like that... Next up was Levy! I couldn't help but cheer extra loud for her. She was one of my closest friends and I'd known her ever since we were all young! I heard Jet and Droy cheering from the front at an extremely high volume. I think they both have a little bit of an obsession problem... Levy used her solid script magic to create words such as: 'Snow', 'metal', 'butterfly' and 'flower'. Next up was Bisca. She tossed 4 coins up into the air and used her requip guns magic to shoot a hole through the center of all of them with just one shot!

Next up was Lilias. She was up onstage wearing her new dress along with a pair of dark red shoes and dark violet tights. It was so dark that it almost looked black. She was also wearing the earrings from the village near mount Hakobe. Somehow I had a feeling that this was going to be her new outfit or something... I was glad that Xavier hadn't changed his clothing yet. But then I realized that he was wearing the jacket from the village... Well, at least the cats hadn't changed! I noticed that I hadn't seen Candy in a while. I wondered where she could have got to... Lilias ended up using her earth dragon slayer magic to create a bunch of beautiful flowers. I could tell that she'd thought about the colours of the flowers she was going to use as they complimented her perfectly. "Now it's time for our quick dance!" she exclaimed. Dance? What did she mean by that? Just then, Candy appeared on stage as Lilias summoned Sakura. Then they danced. The dance was rather short, but when it was over our team applauded and cheered as loud as we could.

Finally, It was Lucy. She was dressed up in a cheerleaders costume. She said that she and her celestial spirits were going to do a cheer. But before she could start, a female wizard dressed in green appeared on stage. It was Evergreen, a member of the Thunder Legion. Lilias had mentioned going on a few jobs with them before when our team had broken up. But she had stopped going on them a couple of years ago or something like that I think. I suspected there was some sort of falling out between them. The Thunder Legion didn't really show their faces too often at the guild. That's why I was surprised to see Evergreen now...

That's when all the chaos started acting up. First of all, Lucy was turned to stone. It was also revealed that all the other girls who had entered the contest were also now turned to stone. Then Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion appeared. As soon as that happened I knew what happened next couldn't be good at all... Laxus then stated that everyone in the guild would be playing a game to find out who the strongest wizard would be. The petrified girls would remains hostages so that nobody would break the rules of the game. The rules I managed to pick up were that we weren't allowed to leave Magnolia and people over 80 and stone statues weren't allowed to leave the guild hall due to Freed's enchantments. Natsu ended up getting a little too exited and was knocked down by Laxus. After that it was stated that the Thunder Legion had to be defeated in 3 hours or the girls turned to stone would have to meet their demise... And with that, the Thunder Legion disappeared and everyone ran out of the guild hall and into the streets of Magnolia...


	35. Battle of Fairy Tail

We were the last ones to exit the guild hall. "We should go help the others fight the Thunder Legion," Xavier said. Lokni nodded. "We need to get Lilias back safe and sound." After Lilias's performance Candy had gone back to the crowd instead of going backstage. "I just want Lilias back!" She cried. Melody sighed.

"Stay here with the master Candy OK?" Melody said. Candy nodded. With that we all ran towards the exit. The next thing I knew I had slammed straight into an invisible wall. After I had fallen back I looked up to notice that Xavier and the cats (aside from Candy) had made it out. Meanwhile, Me, Lokni and Miriza were now all on the ground. "Makes sense..." I muttered, "We are all chronologically over 80..." I heard Makarov talking to Reedus. He had told him to go to the east forest so that he could find Porlyusica to see if she had anything that would cure petrification. He was able to pass through the barrier with ease. When I looked back I noticed that Xavier and the cats were already gone.

Just at that moment Natsu sprang up and tried to get through the barrier... with no luck. I didn't think that he would be over 80... And he didn't look like a stone statue to me. Also, there couldn't have been a rule stopping dragon slayers as Xavier had gotten out fine... Just then we looked up at the runes blocking the exit. The first battle was then recorded up on the runes: _Alzack vs Jet vs Droy._ "Why are they fighting each other?" Lokni asked. _The winner is Alzack._

"I don't understand what's going on here... I don't think I like it..." Lokni muttered.

"It must be Freed's enchantments," Miriza answered. I nodded.

"He must have set them all up around town before the game began," I sighed. If Freed had really covered the whole town with enchantments, who knows what could happen.

* * *

 **Xavier's POV**

I ran through the streets of Magnolia trying to find any sign of the Thunder Legion. No luck. I sighed. "This whole game is stupid," I muttered, "What's the point of playing? Why would Laxus want to do this?"

"No idea," Viper answered, "Maybe he just wants to kill some people?" I laughed. I had never really understood what the others had against Viper. Sure, he could be a bit scary or creepy at times - but that was just him. Personally, I found him rather funny. Did that mean I had some sort of sick sense of humor? I didn't really care. People can think whatever they want about me. I'm not bothered. I had seen Reedus leave the guild hall. I thought I'd keep an eye on him. I'd heard everything Master had told him about going to see Porlyusica. I was worried about him OK? He could easily get hurt by another guild member or a member of the Thunder Legion. Plus there was that rule about leaving Magnolia. We weren't allowed to do that.

As soon as Reedus tried to escape Magnolia, Freed was there. I told the cats to get out of here. They needed to help all the others think of a strategy. I couldn't allow them to get hurt. Especially Melody for the reason that Fairy Tail needed her expertise in battle strategy. This was the _battle_ of Fairy Tail after all... I watched Reedus in his one sided fight against Freed. I didn't go to back him up. Reedus had broke the rules by trying to get out of Magnolia. It may seem cold of me, but the right thing to do right now was to watch. When Reedus was defeated I was able to follow Freed. He soon spotted me though. With that we ended up fighting. "Is there any reason as to why you've been following me?" Freed asked.

"Why the hell should I tell a traitor like you?" I growled. With that I lunged at him with an ice dragon iron fist. He easily dodged. I came lunging towards him again. He dodged again. This was starting to annoy me. "ICE DRAGON ROAR!" He dodged that attack at well. This was now just getting irritating... I tried another ice dragon iron first. He was also able to dodge. I didn't consider how he wasn't attacking back - I should have though. Suddenly, I found myself caught up in one of his rune barriers. "This barrier stops the wizard inside from using any of their magic," Freed murmured. I'd just have to finish him off with hand to hand combat. "I'll end this with one hit," Freed muttered, "Dark Écriture..."

* * *

 **Faya's POV**

Laxus had just vanished after Gray had been defeated by Bickslow. What would we do now. There was always Xavier right. I looked up at the runes to see the results of the next fight. _Freed vs Xavier. The winner is Xavier._ Great. That idiot got himself defeated. Sadly though, I didn't believe that Xavier would had lost so easily. Freed must have used one of his enchantment barriers...

Suddenly, I noticed a figure eating at the back of the bar... It was Gajeel! Eating... iron? Well he was an iron dragons layer. I shouldn't have found it so strange... After we had spotted him - it was decided that Gajeel was going to go after Laxus. But just as he was about to walk through the guild hall entrance... He slammed straight into the runes barrier! What was going on!? Natsu and Gajeel should have been able to get through just fine! There definitely wasn't a rule against dragon slayers, otherwise Xavier wouldn't have been able to go through the barrier. The only way was for them to be stone statues or older than 80... They certainly weren't stone statues. Maybe they were older than 80 and there was something they weren't telling us... Or, more likely being idiots, they had just forgotten. Yeah, that must have been it. Anyway, now I had to spend time with the two of them arguing... That was not my idea of fun...

Just then I noticed the amount of members left. Only Gajeel, Natsu, Lokni, Miriza and myself remained. The runes didn't seem to be counting cats ad Happy was right here with us. Additionally, Makarov wasn't being counted either... Sadly, Natsu had an idea. He decided that it would be a good idea to depetrify Erza... With his fire magic... Sometimes I worried about his stupidity. There was no way this could end well. Erza wasn't covered in stone, but was stone. Therefore, it couldn't be melted away without melting her away... Sadly, We couldn't stop him. Unexpectedly, a crack appeared on her face. We all started to freak out. Luckily though, Erza was then freed from the stone prison. She seemed to notice the heat Natsu had applied and ended up punching Natsu. I was glad that she had known it was him and not me. I did not fancy getting punched today... She then stated that it was most likely her right eye that weakened the affects of the spell. Apparently she had lost her real right eye in the tower of heaven. It had been replaced by Porlyusica with a magical one. Luckily now Erza was able to join the fight. Quickly followed by another. It could be no one other than Mystogan...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **3 chapters in one day! I've been trying to get as much done before I go camping. Anyway, I changed it to Xavier's point of view in the middle of the chapter so that we could have a little bit more action. I'll probably but in more POV changed in the future if that's the only way the story can move forwards. If a chapter ends with a different POV to Faya you can assume that the next chapter will start in the POV of the person it changed to. But I may end up forgetting that in the future...**


	36. Thunder Palace

I looked up at the rune wall to check the current score. _Erza vs Evergreen. The winner is Erza._ I looked behind me and noticed that all the girls had been turned back to normal. I watched as Candy jumped straight into Lilias's arms. "Lilias!" she yelled as she flung herself into Lilias's arms. I turned back to the rune wall. It seemed like the girls had now all been added to the battle. We quickly briefed the girls about the battle of Fairy Tail. As soon as we had done that, Natsu decided that he wanted to fight everyone and carry on the battle of Fairy Tail even though there was no point in carrying on since all of the girls were freed so Laxus had no hostages.

I watched as Natsu began to chase Lucy around the guild hall. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see Miriza. "Is it just me," she began to whisper, "Or would Natsu and Lucy be the perfect couple!" I certainly didn't expect her to say that. I mean, I agreed with her - but wasn't she the one who stalked Natsu and Lisanna when we were all little because she didn't like them as a couple? I would never know what went on in her head... Honestly, I was worried. I knew that Xavier had been beaten. Didn't Melody, Altair, Viper and Bluebelle go along after him? I was worried since they hadn't returned yet... Where had they gone? I looked over towards the wall of runes. I was surprised to see the runes had now transformed into a giant red skull... It spoke with Laxus's voice. "Can you hear me old man?"

After the skull had finished speaking it disappeared. It had mentioned that there was only 1 hour and 10 minutes left. As well as activating 'The Thunder Palace.' I couldn't help but wonder what that was. Whatever it was, It couldn't be good. We didn't have much time left - and only one member of the thunder legion had been taken down. "What are you Thinking Laxus!?" I turned to see Makarov yelling, "You plan on getting innocent people involved in this!?" Suddenly, Makarov clutched his heart. After that he slumped to the ground. We all stared forwards with wide eyed expressions of concern, worry and panic. Mirajane then ran off to get his medicine. This couldn't be good. I stood a fair distance away. I didn't want to get in the way. Mira soon came running back, medicine in hand. "Everyone look outside!" she called. We all ran to look outside the guild hall on the balcony, apart from Miriza who stayed with Mira to help Makarov. All we could do was stare at what looked like hundreds of lacrimas surrounding the city of Magnolia. Lilias turned to Lokni. "Do you have any idea?" she spoke. He shook his head. Each lacrima contained a large amount of magic energy... So was Magnolia now the target... Everyone seemed to have worked it out just as quickly as I had... So now Laxus had a new set of hostages... I gritted my teeth, this was starting to get really annoying.

Just then Bisca requipped into one of her magic sniper rifles. She then took a shot at one of the lacrimas. The lacrima then exploded. I watched as the others praised Bisca. Sadly, I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong... Just then Bisca was struck by lightning. After she had been completely zapped she fell to the ground. "Why didn't you just eat the lightning?" I yelled at Lokni. He looked straight at me. He looked a little embarrassed. I guessed that he'd just forgot about being a generation zero lightning dragon slayer... Bisca was now unconscious. It was body link magic. If you destroy a lacrima - You'll get zapped with the same amount of power you used to attack the lacrima. Therefore there was no way Lokni could have eaten the lacrima. Bisca would have been zapped no matter what.

Everyone who could get through the barrier then ran off to try and defeat Laxus and the thunder legion. That left the rest of us useless. I watched as Natsu then jumped off the balcony and ended up slamming straight into the rune wall. We were all desperate to help defeat the Thunder Legion, but no one was more desperate than Natsu... Natsu continuously pushed against the rune barrier but with no luck. Honestly, I wanted to do the same. But I knew that it would be a waste of time... "Natsu, calm down!" We turned to see Levy. I had thought that she had gone with the others. I guess I was wrong... I listened to what she had to say. She then stated that as runes were writing magic, she may be able to help set us all free! All she had to do was rewrite the runes... While we waited.

Levy was crouched down on the guild hall floor surrounded by pikes of books. I would have tried to help - but I was no good with runes really. Since I always read about demons and black magic, that was what I knew more about. I'd never really read anything on runes or writing magic. Watching Levy work down there, it seemed like a useful skill to have. After this was all over (if we survived), I'd ask her if I could borrow a book on runes magic. Or Freed could help teach me or something? I doubt he'd help me like that. Especially after all this. I had no idea whether we were all going to make it or not. Would Laxus really end up becoming guild master? If so, all the weaker members of Fairy Tail would be kicked out. Did I really want to be part of a guild like that? If that ever happened, I would go and live on Tenrou island with Bluebell. Zeref would be there as well. So would Mavis. So it was settled. If Laxus became guild master - I was going to Tenrou!

I watched the battles on the rune walls. _Lucy vs Bickslow, The winner is Lucy._ As soon as I saw that I felt joy well up inside me. Lucy had defeated Bickslow! Now only Freed and Laxus remained. If we all banded together - I guess we would have a fighting chance against them? Not long after, Levy had been able to solve the puzzle of rewriting the rune barrier! It was now time for the rest of us to join the battle of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gajeel seemed glad to finally be able to make it out. Levy stopped the rest of us from following them. "I think that it'd be best if you guys stay here - Natsu and Gajeel can handle this," she spoke, "plus if all three of you go into the fight Magnolia could easily get destroyed..." With that we all reluctantly waited at the guild hall. Not too long after, we were notified of the next result: _Mirajane vs Freed, Both wizards forfeit._ I could only guess that Mirajane had used her satan soul... She hadn't tried using a takeover spell since... Lisanna had died... I couldn't help but wonder what Freed had done to set her off...

Just then, I noticed a figure walk into the guild hall. She had Pink hair that was tied up on a bun as well as a pair of red eyes. She was also wearing a red cloak. I recognized her as Porlyusica. She had arrived to help heal Makarov. Levy then showed her up to where Makarov was in the infirmary with Bisca and Miriza. As soon as Levy had gone with Porlyusica, I noticed 4 small creatures fly into that guild hall as well. I recognized them immediately. I embraced Bluebell in my arms. "I was so worried about you all!" I whispered in her ear. She then looked up at me with her large dark eyes.

"There was no need to worry," she smiled, "since us cats weren't counted in the game - Melody figured that we should go out to the east forest to go find Porlyusica so that she should come and help. Her hunch was right and we were able to get there to go find her. We were then able to convince her to come and help!" I looked over at Melody.

"Do you know where Miriza is?" she asked.

" _Baka_ is in the infirmary helping to heal Makarov and Bisca," Lokni replied. Immediately, I heard Levy come rushing down the stairs. "Come on!" she said, "You should all come with me! We need to go warn Laxus before it's too late!"

Levy explained to us on the way. Laxus needed to know that Makarov may be soon at the end of his life. While we were running we unexpectedly heard Warren's telepathy. We all had to band together to destroy all of the lacrimas before they all attacked Magnolia. Warren's telepathy couldn't reach all the way to the guild hall so only everyone who could hear him now would get the information. Unfortunately, since we all had telepathy between one another now, everyone started arguing because of the fights from before and everyone fighting each other. All we could do was listen... That was until Lucy spoke up. "Everyone, Listen!" The arguing stopped, "This isn't the time to be fighting! The people of Magnolia are in real danger! We have to all work together to protect them! If we combine our powers, we can overcome anything! That's what I've learned after coming to Fairy Tail. I know that I've only just joined recently, but my feelings for this guild are as strong as anybody's! Joining Fairy Tail has been my dream since long ago... It's always been my goal. Even now. So please... Let's all work together... Let's protect our guild... and our city!" I couldn't help but admire her words... "And if that won't convince you... I'll destroy all the lacrima myself!" With that - everyone was able to stop arguing at get their priorities in order. "You guys go help destroy those lacrima," Levy spoke to us, "I'll go warn Laxus." I nodded.

"Good luck." I looked up towards the lacrima above our heads. We had to do this! For Fairy Tail! For Magnolia!


	37. Fantasia

Bluebell flew me towards the nearest lacrima. As soon as we were near enough she let me go. The others were doing the same. We then attacked the lacrimas with all we had. I used my fire dragon iron fist to effortlessly break the lacrima before me. I looked around to see everyone else destroying their lacrimas. It was a beautiful sight - seeing everyone working together as a team... I fell back down to the ground with Bluebell there to make sure I didn't... well get hurt... I sighed as I looked up at the sky. I was glad that was over. Immediately, I heard a scream. Oh... The body links... I felt the electricity surge around me. I was not exited for what was coming next... Then I was struck. I felt the pain flow through my body. It felt like I was burning from the inside outside out - not like I knew what it was like to get burned in the first place. As soon as it had stopped I collapsed to the ground beside Bluebell. I felt my consciousness begin to slip away. "That actually felt quite nice," I heard a nearby voice speak. Slowly, I turned my head towards the sound - even though it hurt like hell. I was able to spot Lokni who was now looking us over with Altair cradled in his arms. "Are you guys OK?"

"Shut up Mr Lightning Rod..." I muttered before slipping out of consciousness completely.

When I came back to reality, I found out that it was soon time for Fantasia to take place. Miriza showed us to the costumes. We had decided that none of us would be on a float since a float counted as a vehicle... I didn't like my costume. Our costumes had all been picked to match each other. Apparently, Makarov had picked them himself and was feeling much better now. We all had to wear a cape with a winged broach to keep it together. under the pale blue cloak - Lokni and Xavier had to wear what looked like fancy suits in a dark green with blue yellow and purple. Lilias, Miriza and I had to wear dresses in the same colours. Accept we all had to wear a dark blue flower in our hair... There were even the same outfits but for the cats. I could only wonder as to how Makarov had gotten the outfits in their size... The cats would fly us slightly above ground while we would use our magic to put on a simple show...

After being shown our costumes, we went back to the guild hall only to see Laxus leaving. Apparently, Makarov had expelled him from the guild. But we couldn't worry about that right now - we had to prepare for Fantasia. I looked over at Natsu and Gajeel who were covered head to toe in bandages. I was glad that they were able to defeat Laxus - but it seamed like they had a hard time doing so... Doing the Fantasia was too embarrassing. Flying above everyone in a pretty dress with a flower in my hair... using my fire for show... while everyone stared at me. It was too embarrassing. I could see Miriza shaking as she used her sky magic. She had a serious case of stage fright. Performing like this in front of others... That was not her thing... I remembered the end of the fantasia parade. Where we all hovered above the ground - Our right arms in the air. We then held our index fingers up along with our thumbs. Makarov had requested that we all do this at the same time. I only wished it was with our left hands so our silver generation zero mark would be showing...

Many weeks later we were all assembled in the guild talking about dark guilds in the balam alliance. Mainly the Oración Seis which had been becoming more actively recently. Apparently they only had 6 members. How powerful were these 6 members. Suddenly, Makarov arrived back from the guild master's conference. "About the Oración Seis," We all turned to look towards him, "We're going o attack them." There was silence. We were going to attack the Oración Seis.

"Welcome back master!" Mira then spoke up as if Makarov hadn't said a thing, "How was the conference?"

"Master, what are you talking about?" Erza asked. Miriza nodded.

"At the conference we discussed the recent activity of the Oración Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." We listened intently. Was that guild going to be us?

"Will Fairy Tail take on that role?" Juvia asked the question we had all been thinking.

"No," Makarov replied as he walked further into the guild hall, "The enemy is too powerful this time. If it were only us, then the Balam alliance would retaliate only here." as soon as Makarov said _If it were only us_ I was sure I saw a gleam of exitement shine in Miriza's eyes. I had no idea what she was thinking or what Makarov had meant by that. "And that is why we have formed an alliance ourselves! Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Cait Shelter! These four guilds will send out members to strike these guys down!" I looked over at Miriza once more. She was bursting with exitement now. That was when I remembered that she had taken down dark guilds before with Blue Pegasus was it? She must have really enjoyed it if she was this exited. From what I knew - she had never worked with Lamia Scale or Cait Shelter before. Come to think of it, I'd never even heard of Cait Shelter before now...

Makarov then walked over to the bar after everyone started muttering again. "Listen up!" he called out. We all turned towards him. "I need to inform you on who will be going on this mission." We all watched intently. "Usually," Makarov carried on, "I would send both Miriza and Melody on something like this." I could see how exited Miriza was from where I was standing now. "Why do you think she's so exited?" Bluebell whispered in my ear. I shrugged turning back to Makarov. "But I've come to the desision that their current team would be unsuitable to go on this mission. Sending 5 generation dragon slayers out on an important mission like this would be... out of the question." I could see Miriza's disappointment from here. It was like deflating a balloon. "Instead the members from Fary Tail who'll be going will be Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy!"

Our team sat around a table together. Miriza had her head to the table. Lilias and Candy were by the request board picking a job. "What's so good about those guild missions anyway?" Xavier spoke. No reply camefrom Miriza. "You wouldn't understand," Melody sighed, "It's not like she's going to explain anything to you right now though." Xavier muttered something before turning away. I thought back to seeing Miriza after her first mission with Blue Pegasus. She had not wanted to talk about the job or anything that had happened. But ever since the team she'd usually work with gained a new member - she seemed to enjoy the missions a lot more. I wonder what sort of affect one member could have had... "I've got the perfect job!" Lilias exclaimed. She handed me the flyer. "We have to collect some sot of rare type of magical herb for 150,000 jewel."

"Only 150,000!" Lokni protested, "We'll only be getting 15,000 each! How am I supposed to pay rent with that! Let alone have extra to spend on whatever I want! Go pick another job!" Lilias sighed.

"We're doing this job nomatter what. It's perfect!"

"Why's it perfect?" I asked.

"Look where the job is taking place!" Lilias exclaimed pointing at the flyer.

"You'll find the herbs around the border of the Worth Woodsea forest," I read aload.

"Isn't that where the alliance of light guild's is meeting up?" Lokni asked. Melody nodded.

"They're meeting up at Master Bob's palace which is directly south from the Worth Woodsea," Miriza looked up as Melody carried on, "If we're lucky we'll come across the alliance of light guilds on this job!" Suddenly Miriza snatched the flyer and ran over towards Makarov. "We're going to take this job!" she exclaimed handing him the flyer. Miriza then returned with permission from Makarov. "Let's go!" she said enthusiasticly. Lokni sighed

"Fine I'll go... But It's not like I'm going for you or anything like that!"


	38. Light and Dark

We exited the house of our client. They lived in a cottage just outside Worth Woodsea. Our client was a middle aged man who would trade these magical herbs in market. But recently, his son had fallen extremely ill and needed round the clock care. Therefore, he was unable to go out to the forest to collect the herbs and make a living. Today - that was going to be our job. He had described the herbs as fern green with small pale silver and pale gold flowers. Additionally, he had said that they radiated a light magical power - one that soothed - since they were often used in healing and medicine.

We walked around the forest for a long time with no luck on finding the herbs. "Why are we looking in the center of the forest?" Altair sighed. We all looked towards him. It was unusual for him to speak. "They flyer said the herbs were found at the border of the forest - not in the center." Melody nodded.

"You're right," she said, "Also 'border' is rather vague so the herbs could be at the edge of the forest or just outside it."

"Why couldn't the client have told us exactly where they were?" Xavier complained.

"This is boring..." Viper moaned.

"Tough." I muttered as we walked towards the border of the forest.

Making it to the border didn't make the search easier. The herbs were still just as hard to find. I decided that I would crouch down to check among the other plants. I gently brushed away the shrubbery. "Ow!" I exclaimed as a sharp thorn cut open my palm. I looked as hard as I could. There was nothing there. This made me think back to when we were travelling and we had no idea where we were going. Then we spotted the golden tree. We spent the day searching though 400 years worth of shrubbery for Miriza's knife. Looking back on those times, we were all so much more happier then. We didn't have a clue about the world, and that's what made everything a new fun experience. Even though I enjoyed every day we lived now, it wasn't the same as it was back then. We had all changed so much and found ourselves. But had we really found ourselves? Or just a small fragment of our being? Who were we? What was our purpose here? What were we going to do? Just then I heard a voice call out my name. "Faya! Come quick!" I would know the sound of that voice wherever I was.

"I'm coming Bluebell!" I called back as I ran forwards. I couldn't help but worry that she may have found some kind of trouble. I found her in a clearing. She was staring right at me. "Is this what we need?" I looked down. In her hand was a plant. She handed it to me. As I grasped the plant in my palm I felt my the stinging from the cut begin to fade. I felt calm and almost... Cleansed... Cleansed in many ways... As if all my sins (like our first ever job) were being washed away... Every ache and pain was washed away to be replaced by... This strange warm feeling... It was hard to describe - but it felt good... I could feel the magic power radiating from these plants. "These are the right ones," I said, "Go find the others - I'll go collect some more." Once I had been able to hold the plant - it was a lot easier to find more of them. Now I knew what sort of magic power I was looking for. It was almost like a unique finger print. Even though the magic power was rather small and hard to pick up - I could now easily find it. As soon as Bluebell had brought the others, I let them hold the herbs so they could find them as well. Before long, we had found piles upon piles of herbs. Luckily, Our client had supplied us with magical baskets to take them all back to him.

"This is a lot of herbs!" He stared in awe at the baskets upon baskets of freshly picked herbs. "Now my son will be healed and we'll earn a profit from the market!" It felt good being able to help people like this man an his son. "You kids should stay the night here. But you can explore the forest for the rest of the day. Just be back by 8." We nodded and went out. I suspected we'd get our reward tomorrow. We went back to the forest again. It was easy to spot the herbs now. Though as we went deeper into the forest, I noticed there were less and less of them around. "Does anyone know anything about the Worth Woodsea?" I asked. There was no reply. All knew was the it was a large forest in Fiore. Soon I saw the sun begin to set. That's when we started to head back. Unusually, As we neared the border, I didn't notice the unique light magic coming from the herbs. I walked over to where I knew one would be from our journey into the forest. It looked nothing like it had looked before. It was completely black, but still looked healthy. I could sense the life radiating from it... As well as a strange dark magic power - almost like an opposite of the warm light one from before... I reached my hand out to touch it...

"Stop Faya!" Lilias exclaimed. Before I could process what she had said my fingers brushed the leaved of the plant. Immediately, I recoiled away from the herb. The pain in my fingers was... I looked down at my hand. Where my skin had come into contact with the plant there were what looked like poison. It looked like black glowing veins. I gritted my teeth. "We need to get back to the cottage NOW!" I muttered through the pain. I could almost feel it spreading up through my hand. I didn't dare look in case I was right about it moving through me... A few minutes later as we were walking Miriza turned and stopped. "What is that!?" I turned my head to see what looked like... A GIANT OCTOPUS THING? What was that doing in the Worth Woodsea? I could only imagine that it had something to do with Oración Seis.

When we got back to the cottage our client was able to heal me with the herbs we had found. "Why haven't the herbs here gone dark?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Maybe it's because they've already been picked so a technically now dead? I have no idea... It depends on what caused them to go like this." For the rest of the day (well evening) I was able to borrow a few books from our client. Sadly, he didn't have anything on rune magic - but he did have a book on the Worth Woodsea. In that book I was able to find out quite a bit of information about an ancient tribe from about 400 years ago called the Nirvits. Apparently, they once controlled the Worth Woodsea or something like that... Also, there was an ancient city located there or something like that... I didn't really spend too much time reading about it. Instead I decided to get an early nights sleep... Ready for whatever was in store for tomorrow...


	39. Others

The next day we said our farewells to our client and collected our 150,000 jewel reward. We weren't planning to take a ride home - but instead we'd be walking. We all agreed to that plan. Before we set off back we went to check on the herbs. They all seemed perfectly fine now - just like they were when we'd first found them. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. My fingers still ached slightly. I guess that the healing affects from the herbs weren't as strong since it was one of the herbs which had attacked (is that the right word?) me. That morning I had read a little bit about those plants. According to the book they were conscious beings. That was all I was able to find out. I still was pondering over how a plant could be conscious...

After a few miles or so of walking, we were able to pick up a few voices. More accurately, we could hear crying... The sobs sounded like a young girl. We rushed nearer to the sound. We stumbled upon a clearing. The crying sound was nearer now. We could now see where it was coming from. There in the clearing was a village. In the center furthest away from us was what looked like a guild hall. I knew it was a guild hall as I read the words 'Cait Shelter' across the front. Though, it was a rather small guild hall compared to Fairy Tail's back in Magnolia. The source of the crying was, in fact, a young girl just as I had suspected. She was knelt down on the stone floor. Tears were falling from her brown eyes. Her hair was long and dark blue in colour. Additionally, she wore a pretty green dress and sandals. Not too far behind her was a white cat. She also seemed to be crying as well. I looked behind her. There I could see a few familiar faces: Fairy Tail's strongest team. Though they were all dressed in... Unusual clothing similar to the young girl's. There were also three other wizards I didn't recognize in clothes of a similar fashion. There were also three young men in black suits as well as a small older man in a white one. I immediately recognized one of the black suited men as Hibiki Lates - He looked much older than he had in the past. I knew he was a member of the Blue Pegasus guild... But I didn't know that he was a member of the Trimens. Were all of the guys in suits Miriza's friends or something?

"This must be the alliance..." Bluebell whispered in my ear. I nodded. I couldn't help but wonder as to why the young girl was crying. Just then I noticed Erza walk forwards towards the young girl. She knelt down and placed her hand on her shoulder. We were just near enough to hear what she had to say: "Bury the pain of losing your loved ones... into the arms of your friends." The girl looked up towards Erza. "Come. To Fairy Tail." We were amazed at what we had just heard. After she was able to stop crying, the young girl wiped her eyes and nodded. "Shouldn't we go down there?" Lilias asked.

"Yeah, I guess we kind of have to... Otherwise they'll think we're stalkers or something..." Xavier muttered.

"Alright, let's go then!" Lokni spoke, though he didn't sound as enthusiastic as he usually did...

"Are you ready Miriza?" Melody asked turning to her best friend. I would have expected Miriza to be exited since that was how she felt about going on the mission. But now she was still crouched behind the bushes. "Why don't we stay here for a while... We can maybe... wait a little bit..." That was not at all what I was expecting.

"I knew you were going to say something like that..." Melody sighed, "I guess we'll all just have to go out there without you..."

"Wait what!?" Miriza exclaimed - but Melody was already flying out of the cover of the bushes. We followed Melody out of the bushes. Only Miriza stayed hidden. I could only wonder what had gotten into her.

"It's good to see you!" Melody called. Everyone turned towards us. Lucy waved. "Hello!" she called back. The other guild members didn't seem to recognize us, Though the Blue Pegasus members recognized Melody and Hibiki eventually recognized the rest of us. "It's good to see you," He said walking over. "Faya, Lilias... You two look even more beautiful than the last time we met..."

"It's good to know that you haven't changed..." He muttered. Xavier walked over to one of the other wizards with spiky pale blue hair and began to speak to him. Meanwhile, Lokni kept a close eye on Hibiki. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the Blue Pegasus members in a black suit walk over to Melody. He had blonde hair and a pair of dark green eyes. I noticed that he seemed younger than anyone else in his guild who was there. "Do you know where Miriza is?" he asked.

"She's hiding in that bush," Melody replied pointing to the bush where we had been hiding ourselves, "I suggest you go and get her." He nodded and walked towards the bush. I was about to watch what would happen over there when I was tapped on the shoulder. "How has life been for you lately?" I turned to see Hibiki. again.

"Fine I guess..." I muttered. I looked over to see Bluebell talking to Happy. Altair wasn't taking to anyone. Viper was with Xavier. Candy was with Lilias who was talking to Lucy. Melody was watching what was happening back with Miriza. "It is good to see you again you know..." Hibiki smiled.

"Um... thanks?" was all I could say.

"Tell me," He began, "You seem rather sad... Let me know what's bothering you." I sighed.

"I'm always like this." I replied. I really wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with Hibiki. Soon he was able to pick that up and left me alone. That was how things always ended up with me.

Later that day, The young girl showed us where the food was kept. After that we all sat inside one of the buildings and had something to eat. That was when I leaned everyone's names. The boy with spiky pale blue hair was Lyon Vastia. Apparently he was taught his magic by the same master as Gray so they knew each other that way. The girl with the dark wavy pink hair was Sherry Blendy. The bald man was apparently the wizard saint Jura Neekis! Also known as iron rock Jura! These 3 wizards were from Lamia Scale. The small man in the white suit was Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. The tall young man with tan skin and black hair was Ren Akatsuki. The blonde haired boy who was now happily chatting with Miriza was Eve Tearm. Along with Hibiki, these wizards were all from Blue Pegasus. Finally, the blue haired girl was Wendy Marvell and the white cat was Carla. They were both formerly members of Cait Shelter - which apparently didn't exist. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Wendy and Carla. Apparently, Wendy was a Sky dragon slayer. Just like Miriza - but 1st generation. Recently, after the battle of Fairy Tail, we had found out that Laxus was a lightning dragon slayer. A 2nd generation lightning dragon slayer as he wasn't born with his magic or taught by a dragon. Instead he had a lacrima implanted inside of him. According to Natsu, a member of the Oración Seis - Cobra - was a second generation poison dragon slayer. Was it just me, or were more dragon slayers popping up...

After we had eaten, it was time for all of us to part ways. We ended up ditching the plan of walking back home and instead we decided that we'd take the boat back with the others. Honestly, I preferred the plan where we walked back. When we were saying our farewells, I wanted to leave as soon as possible. The Lamia Scale members were alright... But the members of Blue Pegasus were all starting to annoy me. Especially Ichiya, we was really starting to creep me out... Finally, we were able to leave. Miriza seemed reluctant to do so though... I assumed it was because we had a long boat ride ahead of us. Who's idea was it though for us to go on the boat? I was fine with us walking!

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **My friends suggested that this song would describe Levy in this story. If you imagine her singing it when she's travelling to Fairy Tail and singing it to Aki:**

 **watch?v=4ksszcOiOHY**

 **I would have put this note up earlier but I never just never came round to it... I hope that you're enjoying the story! If you have any questions or ideas, please let me know! ;)**


	40. Rainy day

It had been a while since Wendy and Carla had joined the guild. Wendy had settled in with everyone rather well, while Carla still seemed rather unfriendly towards everyone - especially Happy. Recently, we'd just had the annual Hanami party. After that our team had gone on a simple job in Magnolia. It payed just enough for rent. Then we had the 24 hour endurance road race. This year Happy had came first followed by Wendy and Carla. I had ended up coming 10th, though I usually do much better... It was annoying that Natsu had stolen my fire dragon iron fist booster though... Not long after that Gildarts had arrived back from his century quest. Sadly, he hadn't been able to complete it.

I was sitting at a table in the guild hall. I was reading a book I had borrowed from Levy on letter magic. I had another book with me as well. One Makarov had given to me. It was a book on the grand fairy spells. Makarov had suggested that I try learning them - mainly fairy law. I had only taken a glance - the spell already looked difficult to learn. But I had figured out that it was adapted from the spell known as law. Maybe if I learned that first I would find Fairy Law easier? But I was still looking at letter magic. It seemed that there were different types of letter magic: Dark Écriture, Jutsu Shiki, Solid Script, Orient solid script and writing magic. Those were the ones which I had a look at anyway. I was unsure as to which one I should learn... I guess that Jutsu Shiki would be the most useful...

I decided to take a small break from reading and walked over to the window. It was raining. Hard. I watched as the small drops of rain cascaded down. The sky was covered in a blanket of deep grey storm clouds. I had always liked the rain. It had always allowed me to think. It calmed me down. Therefore, I decided that I'd take a little walk - since not too much was going on in the guild hall. Well a lot was going on - but nothing that particularly interested me... As I stepped outside I instantly noticed the droplets of water brush coldly against my bare skin. It seems strange, I was a fire dragon - yet I liked the rain? I guess it cooled me down and put me in my place... I felt the damp puddles wash over my feet as I walked. I wasn't wearing any shoes. I never did. I wasn't wearing a jacket either. But I didn't feel like I needed any of those things. If someone was watching me now they would think that I was crazy. Magnolia was nice when it rained. The streets weren't so busy since everyone was indoors.

Earlier in the guild hall I had noticed Mirajane, Elfman and Xavier leave. It was that time of year again. The anniversary of Lisanna's death. I would have gone to her grave - but I didn't want to interrupt them. Or give Xavier another reason to be mad at me... After some more walking, I looked up at the sky. I had expected to see normal storm clouds. Instead, I saw a giant hole in the sky... I had no idea what it was - but I could sense that something was wrong. I would have to go back to the guild hall to let the others know about it. As I turned back around I noticed all the buildings fading. I began to run. Not exactly knowing where I was going. Then suddenly... It was all gone.

I looked around my new surroundings. The ground was a white pale grey colour and I could see mountains in the distance. There were bubbles and clouds hovering through the air. Where was I? The place I was in now reminded me of the moon for some reason... I looked around to see if there was anybody else. Nothing. Just more bubbles and clouds...This place seemed like some sort of 'fluffy dream land'. The sort I would have tried to avoid. Nothing was here... I looked around again. I began to feel a sense of fear and panic. This place seemed like a nightmare to me. I had to admit... If I had my own personal hell... This would be exactly what it would look like. I looked around again. Then a thought struck me. I didn't know how I would get out of here. Had I died and gone to hell? Would I ever get to see me friends again? I didn't want to be alone! I slumped to the ground. Hopelessness washing over me. I felt the warm tears leak out from my eyes. I couldn't stop them. I didn't want this... Was this... The end?

Just then, I heard a voice calling out my name. "Faya!" It spoke, "Is that you?" usually I wouldn't have been so pleased to hear that voice, but they were better than nothing right now... "Xavier!" I called out. I got up and rushed towards him. Without thinking, I flung my arms around him and started crying. I buried my head in his shoulder. It felt good to have someone after feeling so alone. Even if it were Xavier. I took in his scent of fresh pine leaves and winter. It was comforting... knowing that someone was here... That he was here... "Er... Faya?" he spoke, "You're getting my jacket wet..." I immediately pulled myself away. I looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry..." I muttered.

"It's fine," He sighed placing his hands in his pockets, "I am kind of glad to see you... I was getting pretty lonely here... Wherever we are..." I looked around again.

"I still have no idea what just happened..." I said. Xavier nodded.

"We were at Lisanna's grave... When suddenly I was here - alone. Then I found you."

"Xavier! Faya!" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see the rest of our team running towards us. It was Lilias who had called. She was now waving at us. Xavier waved back. "I was so worried!" Bluebell cried flinging herself into my arms.

"I was too," I held her tightly. It was so good to know that I wasn't alone.

"We were just in the guild hall when we ended up here..." Lokni spoke.

"But where is here?" Miriza carried on. I looked around again. I shivered

"Wherever it is - I don't like it..." I muttered.

"Don't worry, You're all in Magnolia." I voice spoke. We turned to see a cloaked figure walking towards us. It was none other than Mystogan, accept now his mask was off and I could see his face clearly. First I noticed the red tattoo over his right eye. Then his bright blue hair. He had the sort of face you could never forget - That was why I was sure I had seen it before... But I couldn't remember where... "I never knew that the council member Siegrain was in our guild!" Lilias exclaimed, "He's also one of the 10 wizard saints! No wonder Mystogan always keeps his face hidden! He needs to avoid the paparazzi!" Miriza sighed.

" _Siegrain_ isn't part of the council any more. That's because he's actually _Jellal._ Also, Jellal is in prison. So this can't be him." Lilias looked down.

"There isn't much time," Mystogan spoke up. We all looked towards him. "It is true that I am not Jellal. But more importantly, the whole of Magnolia has been taken into another world via the anima." Mystogan pointed towards the whole in the sky. So was this place... Where Magnolia used to be!? "The other world is known as Edolas," Mystogan carried on, "Everyone in Magnolia had been transformed into a giant lacrima. The only way to set them free is with dragon slayer magic." Mystogan then took out a jar of small pill things. "Open your mouths." We all did as we were told. One of the red pills then floated into our mouths, apart from that cat's. "I'll send you all there now. Good luck." With that I felt my self moving upwards at great speeds. I looked upwards to see the giant hole in the sky. It looked rather a lot like a portal. Before, I knew it. We were all inside...


	41. Fairy Tail?

I opened my eyes to find ourselves in a large desert-like area. I looked up at the sky. As soon as I looked upon the Edolas sky - my jaw hung open. The sky was green. There were islands floating. My brain started to hurt. This was insane! "This place is awesome!" Xavier exclaimed.

"No, this place is epic!" Lokni replied.

"I think it's really pretty!" Lilias stated.

"Come on, let's go find that lacrima." Melody sighed. Miriza nodded.

"We have to destroy it with dragon slayer magic - our friends are counting on us." Miriza said. We all got up from the desert ground.

"Any idea where we should go?" Bluebell asked. We looked around the desert landscape. There were a lot of rocks and cacti... Not too much more.

"Let's just go forwards..." Xavier muttered and started walking.

"Right with you pal," Viper added as he followed his friend. I sighed as we all decided to follow. This was surely the worst plan ever.

After about an hour or so of walking we were tired, hungry and thirsty... Not to mention lost. I looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark. We were getting nowhere. Right when our friends needed us the most. Just then, I noticed something in the distance. At first, it looked like a giant tree. But as we got closer, I noticed an orange flag. On the flag was a symbol I would recognize anywhere, no matter what crazy world we were in. "It's Fairy Tail!"

We ran as fast as we could towards the entrance and burst through. "Didn't Mystogan say they were supposed to be in a lacrima?" Lilias asked. Melody nodded.

"So how exactly can all of our friends be here?" When I looked around, I immediately noticed that something was wrong. Gray was wearing layers upon layers of clothes and Juvia was completely ignoring him. Cana wasn't drinking. Wakaba wasn't smoking. Alzack and Bisca... Were way too close. Jet and Droy... Looked crazy strong... Wendy was grown up!? I could go on forever listing the weird differences... Soon enough, the strange people noticed us standing there. "Why have you guys come here?" Macao, or the one who looked like Macao said.

"I don't think these are our friends," I whispered to the rest of the team. Miriza nodded.

"I think this explains why Mystogan looks like Jellal..." Miriza answered back. I nodded understanding exactly what she was implying. It seemed like Lokni did as well. Edolas was like a parallel world to our world. Therefore there were different versions of all of us. It was also possible for a completely separate Fairy Tail to exist. We walked into the guild hall. At this point we knew we needed help to rescue our friends. I knew we could tell these other versions of our friends about everything that had happened.

"I'm so glad you're OK!" Xavier exclaimed running towards what looked like the edolas counterpart for Mira. At least she looked almost exactly the same. "Xavier?" she spoke. I watched as Xavier embraced the edolas Mira. "Xavier?" she asked again. "It's so good to see you Mira!"

"How come you look so young?" she asked. Xavier let Mira go.

"What do you mean?" he asked. We all ran over to where Xavier was.

"Xavier!" I called. he turned towards me. "This isn't them! It's a parallel world! Edolas is a parallel world to ours!" Now everyone was looking right at us. I probably shouldn't have shouted that out loud... "So you're from Earth Land?" Edolas Mira asked. I nodded. "Just like that strange Natsu and little me?" I turned to see grown up edolas Wendy. I nodded again. Xavier turned towards edolas Mira. "Where's Elfman?" he asked, "Is he here too?" Edolas Mira nodded. Right over there next to Lisanna.

 _Lisanna?_ As soon as we heard her name we turned our heads to see where edolas Mira was pointing... There she was - talking to edolas Elfman. All we could do was stare. "She's here..." Xavier muttered, "She's alive..." Xavier then seemed to forget everything I'd just yelled and ran straight towards them. "LISANNA!" he yelled and hugged her as hard as possible. "I thought I'd never get to see you again!" Xavier spoke tears running down his face.

"Give her some breathing room!" Miriza spoke dragging Xavier away from the Edolas Lisanna. "It's possible for another Lisanna to exist here - one which didn't die." As Miriza spoke those words I noticed a sad solemn look fall onto the edolas Lisanna's face. It seemed to me, like we didn't have the full picture. "I'm afraid we can't help you," I turned to see edolas Levy. I could sense that this Levy was nothing like normal Levy... "But, if you go to Louen - find the building with the blue flag. They'll ask you what you're doing there. All you need to answer with is 'witch's crime'."

"Thanks Levy," I said.

"No probs. But You'll need a map since nobody here is going to take you anywhere." Just then edolas Macao handed us a map. "You can have this," He said handing me a map of Edolas.

"Thank you!" Lilias exclaimed.

"Would it be alright if we spent the night here?" Miriza asked.

"We have no where else so stay," Bluebell said. As soon as Bluebell spoke the edolas Fairy Tail noticed the cats. "THEY HAVE EXCEEDS!" someone shouted. Everyone in the guild then started to back away from us. By that I meant the cats. "Don't worry," Edolas Mira said approaching Bluebell, "They probably just look like them - just like the two that were with the Earth Land Natsu and Wendy." With that everyone seemed to calm down.

"Well? Are we going to be able to stay the night?" Lokni asked.

"We are Fairy Tail members," Melody said.

"Yeah!" Candy spoke showing her Fairy Tail emblem to the Edolas Fairy Tail. The rest of us followed suit.

"Well in that case we can't say no!"

We woke up the next day to head towards Louen. The Edolas Fairy Tail wished us luck. With that, we all headed towards Louen. I couldn't help but wonder who was waiting for us in the building with the blue flag. And what did 'witch's crime' mean?

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Here is a poll I just made on _Quotev_. I wanted to know who everyone's favorite character's were ;)**

 **quiz/9914912/Favorite-Fairy-Tail-Generation-Zero-characters**


	42. Witch's Crime

We soon arrived in Louen. To me, all the buildings looked the same. Which one was supposed to be the one with the blue flag. After rather a while of wandering through the town... We had came across nothing. "I can't believe Levy lied..." Xavier muttered.

"Levy would never lie to us no matter what!" Bluebell exclaimed. I nodded.

"It's probably just really hard to find unless you know where you're looking..." I murmured. The others nodded, agreeing with my statement.

"The best idea would be to ask people around town..." Melody sighed. It was our best option, even though we didn't really want to talk to the locals... "Where's Candy!?" Lilias suddenly screamed. She was frantically looking around. I had never seen her like this before. We all started looking frantically around for Candy. Where could she have run off to? "Lilias!" a voice called. We all turned around to see the small magenta cat running towards us. "Come and look at this pretty blue flag I found!"

We were now standing in front of a small building with a small plain blue flag at the front. There were small windows nearer the roof. So nobody could look in... or out... I could see secure looking wooden door with an eye whole right at the front of the building. All we had to was knock. Right. I extended my arm and knocked fairly loudly on the wooden door. There was silence. I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. Soon enough I heard someone walking towards the wooden door. I was pretty sure that I had also heard them coming up steps. Was there a secret room underneath the small building or something? Dragon hearing never lies. "What are you doing here?" I heard a voice say. I was pretty sure that I recognized the voice... But something sounded... different... Wait! What had Edolas Levy said for us to say to answer the question? Think brain think! "Causing crime!" Xavier answered back. Everyone who was walking by turned their heads towards us. We all knew that wasn't it. I heard Xavier groan as he earned a kick from Miriza. It sounded like it hurt. A lot. "You witch..." I heard Xavier whine. That earned him another kick. I hadn't seen Miriza punish Xavier since... Since we were all younger... Wait ' _witch'..._

 _"_ Witch's Crime," I whispered back through the door. I waited for an answer. "Come round the back and I'll let you in," The voice whispered back. I gestured to the others to go round the back. They followed. On the opposite side of the building away from the public was what looked like a broken down door. Despite being broken, it looked like it wasn't going to break any more. Outside the door was a large padlock. from the inside I saw a pair of hands unlock it. Then the door opened to reveal the person we had spoke to. It was a male around the age of 20. He had waist length light green hair which looked really messy and was tied up out of his greenish blue eyes. Beneath his left eye was a small beauty mark. Jutting out from with side of his head were a pair of thin strands shaped like lightning bolts. We wore a black leather jacket and black leather pants as well as black leather boots. Even though he looked completely different, there was no mistaking it. We knew who this man was. In fact, we knew his Earth Land counter part. "Freed!?" Lilias exclaimed. If he were surprised to see us, he didn't show it. "We received a letter from Fairy Tail about you this morning. Come." We followed Edolas Freed into the building. It looked like I was right, There were a set of stairs beneath an opened trap door leading to... what looked like a room beneath the building. From here I could hardly see what was down there, but I could here faint voices that I hadn't heard before.

Walking down the stairs, I noticed banners spread across the walls. beside each one was a small torch. We didn't want to fall down these hard stairs in the dark now did we? On the banners was a strange symbol which looked a lot like a skull wearing a witches hat... That's what it looked like to me. We eventually reached the room at the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't as far down as I'd originally thought. It was also even bigger than I could have possible imagined. And it was brighter as well. There weren't too much people there. There were also a lot more of those banners on the walls. I noticed a blonde haired man walk up to us. There was no doubt that this was Laxus. Who else would have bright blonde hair, blue eyes and a lightning scar over his right eye? It was odd seeing him here. Since he had been kicked out of Fairy Tail. I was surprised to see him wearing what looked like armor though. "Freed," Edolas Laxus spoke bowing down, "What service do you wish for me to give these guests of ours?"

"Would you knock off the formal crap?" Freed muttered pushing past the bowing Laxus. "You guys should talk to the others over there. Laxus, come with me. We need to discuss with Bickslow and Ever." Laxus followed Freed over to a corner where two figures were waiting. The man in the suit must have been Edolas Bickslow... and the girl with the short light brown hair must have been Evergreen...

We walked over to the other side of the room where I saw 5 figures talking to one another. I couldn't tell who they were... Until I heard one of them talk rather loudly. "Oh don't be all frowns Lilias! Smile! Be a ray of happy sunshine!" I never would have thought I would hear myself say something like that... I was frozen in my tracks. I could swear that I was shaking. I could hear Xavier laughing beside me at my reaction. I would have slapped him or something... But this was... ridiculous... "It seems like they're here," The tallest turned towards us. He looked older than the others, and was sporting a white hair cropped close to the head. There was no doubt it was edolas Xavier... No wonder edolas Mira had been confused about normal Xavier's age. Edolas Xavier walked past us. "I'll go talk to master about this - let her know you've arrived," Xavier walked towards another door behind the bar, "meanwhile yet to know each other OK?"

"My name is Miriza Knightwalker," The girl with scarlet hair spoke. She was wearing a long sleeved knee length dress which was a dark navy blue and white in colour with silver rims. She was also wearing long black tights and tall brown boots as well as a brown leather belt around her waist. I also noticed that her hair was down - which was unusual for Miriza. "OH MY GOD THERE ARE TWO OF MY BEAUTIFUL MIRIZA NOW!" I turned to see what looked like Edolas Lokni. He was wearing a black blazer and pants as well as a white shirt with the top buttons undone. In his blazer pocket was a scarlet rose. He knelt down before normal Miriza. "Even though there are two of you now, I can share my feelings with both of you!"

"What happened to 'Baka'" normal Miriza muttered.

"You and I need to have a little chat," normal Lokni said, grabbing and pulling edolas Lokni away with him.

"I'm Faya! But you already know that!" edolas me spoke. She was in a bright yellow summer dress with pink tropical flowers decorating it. Additionally she was wearing bright green shoes with ribbons that laces around her legs up to her knees. They looked like they'd never come off. I shuddered just thinking about it. Her hair was tied up in two ponytails with bright pink ribbons. "Hey other me!" she spoke, "Why are you wearing black? it's such a dark gloomy colour? Ad why aren't you smiling? You shouldn't frown!" I already didn't like this other version of me... "Would you all just shut up already!?" I voice spoke. I turned to see what looked like edolas Lilias. She was wearing an eye patch over her right eye. She also wore two metal bracelets with spikes. she wore a short, ripped, black leather jacket. On the back were metal studs which formed the strange 'skull with witches hat' symbol I'd been seeing everywhere. She also wore a dark red crop top as well as black denim shorts. Furthermore, she wore a silver belt with a black whip at the side. Attached to the whip were more metal spikes. "They don't even know where we are!" she spoke. She turned towards the rest of us. Both Lokni's had now returned. "This is Crime Sorciere. Independent guild. Top secret. Not controlled by the kingdom." she sighed, "Now that's cleared... Why did you guys bring 5 exceeds down here!?"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I'll be going away again tomorrow. The next chapter will most likely be up next week. Anyway, thanks for reading and supporting the story! - I never thought that I'd ever get to 42 chapters.**

 **Also to address some concerns about the zero generation dragon slayers: They will be getting a lot more important in the future (if the story goes to plan) At the moment the main part of the story hasn't really started yet, I'm still working on it though.**

 **If you do have any ideas for the story or have any concerns about it, please let me know. It would be great if you did! :)**


	43. Exceeds

"Exceeds?" I asked. Everyone had kept on referring to the cats by that word, "What are they?"

"Why don't you read this," I turned to see edolas Xavier right behind me, "All information on exceeds are in there." I immediately took the book away from him and opened a bookmarked page. The others all started talking about... Who knows what, while I read about exceeds: Exceeds were apparently a fearsome tribe of magical cat-like beings that had been in Edolas as far back as 100 years ago! I looked over at the cats who were now all talking to one another. There was no doubt that they were exceeds, there was even a picture of them in the book, which looked a LOT like them... Ever since we had first found them, I was curious as to what they were. But now I knew. They were exceeds! Wait... did this mean that Bluebell, Melody, Viper, Candy and Altair had all originated from Edolas? Well Natsu had said that Happy's egg had fallen from the sky and we did travel through the sky to get here...

I put the book down and walked slowly over to the conversation. "You're friends are most likely in the royal city," Edolas Lilias spoke. Edolas Xavier nodded. "You're right. But we don't even know if these people have magic. Will they be safe if they go there?"

"Oh we have magic," Lokni smirked showing a ball of lightning in his palm.

"How is that possible!?" Edolas Miriza exclaimed.

"It's really pretty!" Edolas me added. I sighed.

"What is magic in edolas?" I asked remembering Edolas Miriza's response. She seemed surprised at Lokni creating an element out if thin air. That was normal in our world. Also, I hadn't sensed any magic from any people in this bizarre world. "Our magic is fusing magic lacrimas with weapons and tools..." edolas Lokni spoke.

"Who's going with these guys to the royal city?" edolas Xavier spoke, "All of us could go but then we'd have not much people here to help. At this time, Fairy Tail is gonna need all the help it can get as well."

"I'm going to Fairy Tail!" edolas me called, "please come with me Xavier! You can't take best friends apart!"

"BEST FRIENDS!?" all of us normal people exclaimed in unison. Now I knew for a fact that edolas was crazy.

"I'll go with Faya," Xavier said.

"I'm going to the royal city," Edolas Miriza spoke, "I will not allow this sibling rivalry to continue for much longer. I shall prevail!"

"Sibling rivalry?" normal Miriza asked. Edolas Miriza nodded.

"Erza Knightwalker, my sister, my eternal rival. Shall be defeated by these hands of mine!" Erza was Miriza's sister in this world? By the look on normal Miriza's face, she looked just as startled at that piece of information as I was.

"I'll stay here with the others," Lilias said, "We'll keep in touch with everyone."

"I'm going to the royal city!" Edolas Lokni exclaimed.

"Then it's settled," edolas Xavier spoke, "Lilias - you should go notify master. She needs to know. Meanwhile the rest of us shall go on towards our missions. Good luck everyone!" And with that, we all set off.

"It's a pain we have to walk all this way," edolas Miriza muttered.

"NO WE DON'T!" A voice called from the air. It was Viper and the other cats - no: _exceeds_.

"Oh," Xavier murmured, "I forgot you could all fly!"

"You're such an idiot Xavier!" Bluebell called back down. Xavier then turned to me.

"What have you been making Belle say?" he asked.

"Don't worry your little white head about anything Xavi-Wavi!"

"What!?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't abbreviate my name Faya!"

"Look who's getting a taste of his own medicine," normal Miriza smiled.

"That was years ago _Riza_!" Xavier got a punch from that.

"You guys don't really get along do you?" Edolas Lokni asked.

"You can say that again," normal Lokni replied, "They're almost always like this."

"compatibility is key when working with comrades." Edolas Miriza stated. Bluebell flew down so that she was hovering at our level.

"We're all forgetting why this conversation started in this first place!" she said. We all looked towards her.

"We were talking about how we could fly you all to the royal city!" Melody stated also coming down.

"I wasn't going to say that," Bluebell added, "This conversation started because Xavier is such an idiot!"

"YOU SAY!?"

I looked across the strange green sky as we flew across Edolas towards the royal city. Since there were 7 of us, Melody and Altair carried their respective dragon slayer as well as their edolas counterpart. It took us quite a while to reach the royal city. Honestly I rather enjoyed the journey. As soon as we were there the exceeds set us down. They were all exhausted from the long flight from Louen - especially Melody and Altair. We then walked down to the city. Compared to Louen - this place was completely filled to the brim with magic. "Magic is a limited resource in Edolas - that's why there are no more guilds (apart from Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere)," Edolas Miriza stated, "The king harbors all the magic in the royal city. That's why the lacrima containing your friends will be here. He's going to take it and transform into magic power he can hoard for himself." I looked around the bright city. It was nothing like Louen. This king must be a pretty selfish person...

"We need to help our friends as soon as possible," Lilias spoke, "If I was a selfish power hungry king - I would want to keep all the magic power for myself. So, the lacrima is going to be at the royal castle."

"You're most likely correct," Melody stated, "We should head there tomorrow - it's getting later now." We all agreed to the newly set plan. Soon enough, we were able to find an inn to stay in for the night. There we devised our plan for breaking into the royal castle...

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **I know that a chapter wasn't supposed to be out today but I had a little time so I decided to write one anyway. The next chapter won't be out until next week though...**


	44. Disguises

The next morning we were all waiting outside the royal castle. We were waiting to find some royal soldiers. Just at that moment, three came walking round the corner. Perfect. That was when it was time to strike! "Fire dragon iron fist!"

"Sky dragon talon!"

"Ice dragon wing attack!"

After Xavier, normal Miriza and I had landed one attack - the soldiers were down for the count. Earth land magic really was stronger than edolas magic. After that, we brought the unconscious royal soldiers back to the others. Then we stripped them. We needed their armor for our plan. It wasn't the most original plan - but it would work as the edolas royal army helmets covered most of the face. Now we needed to decide who would wear it. It was already decided that edolas Miriza and Lokni would be wearing a set each as they couldn't use earth land magic so wouldn't be at all suspicious. Now we only needed to figure out who would wear the remaining pair... And what the exceeds would be doing.

"I'll do it." Xavier spoke up.

"You shouldn't do this, you'll probably mess up somewhere," normal Miriza answered. Xavier didn't seem too pleased, but didn't answer Miriza back. "If nobody else wants to do it I will..." Lilias murmured. Miriza shook her head once again.

"To do this you need to play the part of a soldier. Lilias, you're too kind and honest for something like this" Miriza then looked towards me. "In my opinion, Faya would be perfect for this job." Why me? Am I not kind and honest or something!?

"I don't think Faya's a good choice," Xavier interrupted my thoughts, "The armor is too big for her. She's too small."

"I think you're right," Miriza muttered. Why did Xavier have to mention my height? It has nothing to do with anything!?

"I'll do it if you want," Lokni suggested. Miriza nodded.

"Yes! You'd be perfect!" Now all we needed to do was figure out what the exceeds were going to do.

Our plan was for those of us dressed up as royal soldiers to pretend to take the rest of us into custody. They'd say that we're earth land fugitives on the loose. We'd heard a few royal soldiers talking about earth land wizards and the need to capture them. That's how we'd be able to sneak in. Accept, the exceeds didn't fit into the plan at all. And looking at how heavily guarded the walls of the royal city were, there was no way they could sneak in though the air. We wouldn't be able to sneak them past the guards either. While the others talked about what to do, I thought I'd check the book on edolas to see if there was anything there. I had taken it with me from Crime Sorciere. I skipped to the part about exceeds again.

 _The fearsome magical tribe of cat-like creatures live in a place above the royal city of edolas on an island known as 'Extalia'. The exceeds have never been friendly towards humans. In fact, their Queen has the power to decide who lives and who dies. Not just the exceeds, but us humans as well. Their Queen is a goddess, so the exceeds are considered angels. Try not to approach an exceed due to the wrath of their Queen._

I really didn't like the way that book was written. It was supposed to be a book of fact. Not a guide. But this piece of text had given me an idea. Extalia was where all the exceeds were from. It was also situated above the royal city. Therefore, it was likely that they would have a bird's eye view of the royal city and would know where the lacrima containing our friends was. Since it implied that the exceeds were enemies of humans, the only ones who could go to ask them were the exceeds. I got up and explained my plan to the others. "And then you exceeds can come back to us by flying straight into the royal city to find us and let us know exactly where it is! You could even fly us there!"

"The plan is a little risky..." normal Miriza murmured.

"But I think it could work," Edolas Miriza added. Then the plan was settled.

The 5 exceeds flew upwards into the viridescent sky. After they all resembled small dots shrinking out of sight. I looked forwards to see three Edolas royal soldiers... Accept it was Edolas Miriza, Lokni and Lokni. I could tell which one edolas Miriza was due to her dark brown eyes. But Lokni and Lokni... I had no clue. They even smelt the same. I would have to call them Lokni A and Lokni B. But I had no idea who was Lokni A and who was Lokni B. My head was starting to hurt with all of the Loknis. A Lokni grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back. Which Lokni was it? No clue. The other Lokni held Lilias while Edolas Miriza held normal Miriza and Xavier. Then, we walked straight into the royal city. The guards asked us what we were doing. My Lokni told the guards the lie about the earth land wizards. Accept it wasn't a lie, since we were from earth land. Whichever Lokni was my Lokni was a good actor, as the guards believed every word he said. With that we were let in.

As soon as we were in the grounds of the royal palace we began to look for any sign of a giant lacrima. But with no luck. We then decided to go inside the palace itself to get a better view of the grounds etc. If anyone walked by we'd have to pretend to be prisoners again. Though we knew that this would start to get suspicious after a while - royal soldiers just walking around with prisoners. Nothing could be more suspicious. We didn't earn any more luck on the search by wandering inside the palace. Thankfully, we didn't bump into any people on our walk around. That was until...

I looked over the railings of the royal city to see a lot of the royal army gathered in the court yard. Looking down I just hoped that the guards we had stolen armor from hadn't woken up and told the rest of the army about us... If so we didn't have much time left. "The prison is the other way," a voice broke our silence. I looked forwards to see a face all too familiar. I had known who it was as soon as they'd spoken. The woman before us had long flowing wavy scarlet hair with an elegant loosely tied knot at the back. She wore a revealing armored breastplate top along with light armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs. She also wore a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. There was no doubt about it. This was the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet - Erza Knightwalker. "You're not a part of the army here are you?" Edolas Erza began. She looked towards those of us who were not armored. "I suspect that you are Earth Land wizards - There's even the Earth Land counterpart of my sister," Edolas Erza glanced at normal Miriza, "It's fascinating - how much you both look alike... Tell me..." Erza Knightwalker looked over those of us who were dressed in armor, "Are you in one of those pitiful disguises Miriza? If so... I'm ready to fight."

"Run," Edolas Miriza spoke - taking off her helmet revealing her face, "I'll fight her." Edolas Miriza brought out what looked like a small compact light blue cylinder. She opened up the cylinder slightly. I noticed the magic power filling the room. This was wind magic. "I'll help you!" on of the Loknis said also taking off his helmet and drawing a sword that looked as if it had been infused with lightning. Most likely a lightning lacrima. So this Lokni was Edolas Lokni. I noticed that I was still being held captive by my Lokni. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that the Lokni watching over me was the real one. "Go find your friends," Edolas Lokni spoke, "We can hold her off."

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Here is a link to where I'm going to put all drawings of generation zero characters. It's not here on Fanfiction as you can't add pictures. The only one in there at the moment is Faya. I almost didn't publish it. I still can't bevel that I did. Sorry if the drawings aren't any good... I get nervous when I show others my drawings and art etc...**

 **story/9945163/Fairy-Tail-Generation-Zero-Character-Drawings**


	45. Aki

We ran down the hall ways of the royal palace twisting and turning around numerous corners, without a clue as to where we were heading. I did not look behind me as I ran. I knew that Edolas Miriza and Lokni would be just fine. I believed in them. Even if they were from another world, they were still my comrades - my friends. As we ran, we could only hope that we wouldn't be spotted. If anyone saw us now, they would know that we weren't supposed to be here. Sadly, luck wasn't on our side.

As we turned the next corner, I spotted a figure in the distance. "Turn back!" Miriza called. We turned back around in the other direction. "HOLD IT!" The voice called out. We all stopped. Not because they had said so, but because we recognized their voice. That one moment of hesitation gave them all the time that they needed to catch up. "Aki Marshland, Royal army captain of the 5th magic war division." I turned towards the figure before me. There was no doubt about it. Her hair was the same brilliant blue and her eyes were the same beautiful hazel. She looked so much like Levy. Was this what she would have looked like if she were grown up? "Come with me Earth Land wizards." before we could do anything about it, Aki Marshland tied our hands together and lead us all down to the dungeons. So much for saving our friends, right now - we needed to save ourselves.

All 5 of us were placed in the same dark gloomy cell. The bars weren't at all straight, they didn't look like they could keep anyone out. Sadly though, Edolas Aki placed had what looked like sticky white string around each of our hands when tying us up. I could tell that it was stopping us from using our magic. Now we had no way of escaping. As we sat on the damp ground of the cell, Edolas Aki was looking us up and down. I felt pathetic, just sitting there. Helpless. And when our friends needed us the most... "I've heard all of you are dragon slayers," she spoke, "Did you know that your magic can do wonders for our world." A sad look spread across her face. "This world is limited in magic power. Your dragon slayer magic will be able to grant us everlasting power." She looked up, a small smile forming on her face. "I would do what ever it takes to obtain it!" At that moment I couldn't help but think of Levy. She was in the lacrima. The one that would be transformed into magic power for the kingdom of Edolas. This was wrong. For Aki, this Aki from another world, to willingly kill her sister... For power... Even though this wasn't the Aki we all knew and loved, she was still Aki. She needed to know the truth about Levy!

"The earth land version of your sister, Levy, is part of the lacrima you're going to change into magic power. If you carry on like this - she'll die." Edolas Aki gave me a quizzical expression.

"Seriously?" she eventually spoke up - her features hardening, "I couldn't care less about what happens to that girl, let alone her earth land counter part. Blood ties don't matter when it comes down to war." _Blood Ties don't matter._ That reminded me - 'Blood ties don't matter - because everyone in Fairy Tail is family!' How could I have been so stupid. We weren't fighting just to save our friends, but our family as well! Not to mention the citizens of Magnolia. _Our Home!_ We needed to free them! No matter the cost! We needed to repay them, after all they'd done for us...

"Tell me," Aki Marshland's voice broke through my thoughts, "You look so much like your Edolas counter parts. You also mentioned that Levy had a counter part. Tell me, what is the Earth land version of me like?" We all looked down towards the ground. I didn't know if any of us would be able to say it... "Aki McGarden died aged 6," Lilias spoke up, "She sacrificed her own life to free 15 others. We were 5 of them. She was one of the kindest souls there were. She was brave and loyal. We were all there when she... She didn't deserve her fate..." Tears began to form and fall from Lilias's deep brown eyes. We all moved closer to Lilias in an attempt to comfort her. Aki's death was not something we wanted to ever have to think about. It was Aki Marshland's fault for bringing it up. I felt anger towards her, as well as warmth. She didn't know about Aki, she was just curious. I couldn't blame her... But still... Lilias's sobs made me think otherwise. I looked back up towards the bars of the cell - only to find nobody standing there. Aki Marshland had left.

I couldn't keep track of the time we had spent in the cell. It was always dark down there. That was until I heard voices yelling from about one cell down or so. The voices were familiar. But hearing them only made us feel worse. They were now captured as well. The loudest voice... hurt my ears... It was none other than Natsu. I was pretty sure that I could hear Wendy as well. And... a male voice I didn't recognize at all. I could hear what they were talking about. I heard what the strange man said. As clearly as crystal. But I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. By the looks on my friends faces, they had heard it as well. There was no way... That it could be true...

Happy and Carla had a mission, all of the exceeds who had been sent to earth land had. Their mission - to eliminate the dragon slayers. But it had been changed at the last minute - to capturing the dragon slayers. It wasn't possible. It wasn't true. Bluebell wouldn't. There was no way. Did they even know about this? Questions started flooding my mind which was now confused and muddled with grief. I felt warm tears prick my eyes. I didn't understand. This couldn't happen! This was wrong! For the first time I could remember, I had no idea what was going on or what we had been dragged into. This mission wasn't as simple as just saving our friends...

I wasn't able to keep track of the time. How long had it been since we were imprisoned here. I was laid on the hard cold ground when I heard the doors to our cell open. I looked up groggily. Guards. Each one of them grabbed our arms and dragged us out of the cell across the rough ground. Where were they taking us now?


	46. Everlasting magic power

Being dragged across the rough ground, I had no idea where they were taking us. I felt the course earth scrape against my bare legs and feet. Sure, it hurt. But at the moment, I couldn't care less. Honestly, I was just glad to be let out of the cell. I was starting to get tired of seeing the same walls and bars enclosing me in... Eventually, we reached a large chamber with 7 stones - all in a row. Each one was carved with an identical pattern that seamed to form... a dragon. I thought back to what Edolas Aki had said: _'I've heard all of you are dragon slayers - did you know that your magic can do wonders for our world.'_ I looked back towards the dragons carved into the stone. Then I noticed that both Wendy and Natsu were here as well... what exactly was the edolas royal kingdom planning?

Before I knew it, I found myself chained to one of the stones. I had a feeling that the chains we were now in were also magic cancelling. I noticed a small man at the front of the room. He was holding... A strange contraption. I couldn't think straight. I wasn't able to get any rest on the ground of our prison cell. I was tired. Plus the information on the exceeds... I could hear the small man speaking. Was I listening to what he was saying? Nope. Though I probably should have been really... The next thing I knew I heard screams. That perked me to me senses. I looked straight across the room to see the small man using his strange machine on Wendy. I could tell that it was extracting her magic power. "Stop it!" I heard Miriza call out. She had recently been helping Wendy with her magic. They seemed to be rather close now. I think they saw one another as sisters more than friends. Of course she would want to protect her! "Please, don't hurt her!" She called out again. "Stop!" I heard Natsu call, "Do whatever you want to me but don't just hurt her!" The next few hours or so of my life were filled with shouting, screaming and calling. Not to mention unimaginable pain...

Scraping my legs across the ground was nothing compared to this. This feeling... I felt like all my energy was being drained - like I was slowly being torn apart from the inside out. I could feel my strength, my will and my breath slipping away from me. Before long... My consciousness was too...

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a pair of familiar dark eyes staring from a blue face straight at me. I got up immediately. "Bluebell," I spoke, "How did it go with the exceeds?" _Exceeds?_ At that moment I remembered everything that had just happened. The news about the exceeds mission... Not to mention what I had just heard from the small man - just before my consciousness had slipped... That was our top priority right now. "The edolas royal army plan to use our dragon slayer magic to crash the lacrima containing our friends into Extalia so everlasting magic power will rain down from the sky over the royal kingdom of Edolas for forever!"

"Wendy already told us that," Bluebell spoke. I looked around the now empty chamber.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Lilias, Lokni, Candy and Altair are waiting for you outside. Happy went off to find Gajeel to tell him where the lacrima is. Erza is fighting Erza. Natsu, Lucy and Gray went to try and stop the king. Miriza, Melody, Wendy and Carla went off to warn Extalia. Finally, Xavier and Viper... just ran off..." I sighed. Those two would never stop being idiots. I got up. Bluebell flew beside me.

"What are we going to do now?" Lokni spoke as soon as he saw us. I frowned.

"That's no way to say hello!"

"Hello then Faya, Hello Belle. OK - so what are we going to do?"

"No clue," I answered back. Lokni gave me an irritated expression. I sighed, "Well I guess we should also try to stop the king."

"But the others are already really far ahead!" Lilias stated. I nodded.

"That's why we're going to try and do it our own way!" The others just stared at me blankly.

"What goes on in your mind Faya?" Lokni exhaled, "But I guess it's the best plan we have right now..." The others nodded as we headed forwards down a dark hallway, hoping it would lead us out of here...

We eventually found ourselves near the top of a tower. From there we could see exactly where the royal palace itself was - and headed in that direction. We arrived there soon enough, only to find more corridors to run down. I looked outside towards one of the courtyards... only to see what looked like a giant lacrima in the shape of a cat? What was going on here? As if reading my mind, Bluebell answered my question. "When we were flying here we were attacked by the Edolas royal army. At the same time we were being chased by the Extalia royal army. The Edolas royal army ended up turning the Extalia royal army soldiers all into that giant lacrima. We were able to escape in the confusion."

"What happened in Extalia by the way?" I asked Bluebell.

"Now's not the time to ask - we have to save our friends!" I nodded. That was to top priority right now. They were all counting on us. We couldn't let them down!

We turned the next corner and carried on running. Very soon after that, we found ourselves in what looked like a large room. We thought it would be a short cut or something to where the dragon slayer magic was going to be launched at the lacrima. It was dark, so I couldn't see anything beyond the large polished wooden doorway. "So I've found you," we all heard a voice say. Standing in the dark I spotted a faint silhouette. "LIGHTS ON!" They spoke. Suddenly, the room before us was now filled with light. I could see rows upon rows of seats. At the very back of the room were a pair of red velvet curtains tied back revealing a large stage. Was this a theater? In a royal palace? What sort of crazy king did Edolas have!? I looked towards the figure in front of us. "Ever since we first met... I've been wanting to fight you." I gritted my teeth. This wasn't someone I would ever want to fight, even if they were from another world...


	47. 4 Elements

"We don't want to fight you Aki!" Lilias exclaimed. Aki Marshland smirked.

"I don't care," She reached for what looked like a small, dark, wooden stick. At the top a the stick was what looked like a shining colourless orb - no - it was a lacrima. "You won't be able to defeat me with my 4 Elements!" As soon as Edolas Aki spoke the stick enlarged in size so that it now resembled a staff. "Go forth - winds!" the colour of the orb on top changed from colourless to a silvery pale blue colour. Immediately, the curtains began to dance and the theatre was suddenly filled with what felt like sky magic. "Where's Baka when you need her!?" Lokni yelled from the sounds of the raging storm. Lokni was right though - Miriza would have been able to eat all of the sky magic in here and send it straight back at Edolas Aki. "Come on!" I yelled, "We need to fight back!"

"Lightning dragon roar!" Edolas Aki dodged to attack effortlessly, using the winds she had created in the room. I suspected that she was able to dodge so easily because she had created them... "Go forth - fog!" Fog! The room then started to fill up with a blanket of thick dense clouds. I couldn't see even an inch ahead of me...

I looked from side to side, though I couldn't see a thing. "Where is everyone!?" I called out.

"We haven't moved!" Lilias answered. Last time I had checked, we were all standing fairly near to one another.

"Bluebell! Can you try flying above the fog so you can find out where we all are!?"

"I can't!" She replied, "These winds are far too strong for me to fly through!" I sighed. There was only one thing I could think of doing. I held out my palm and produced a flame. With this new found light, I could now see a little through the heavy fog. I could now also see where the others were. They were close by as I had suspected. "Great idea Faya," Lokni spoke creating a ball of lightning in his palm. Now we could see even more. "Bluebell, take the other exceeds with you under those seats - this is going to be one rough battle." Bluebell nodded turning with Altair and Candy towards the seats. Now we could focus fully on the battle. "We'll have use our magic to locate Aki," Lokni muttered. I nodded.

"All we can do is light the way," I murmured turning towards Lilias, "Do you think you could use your magic to locate Aki?" Lilias shook her head.

"We're not on the ground floor of the palace - I'm afraid I can't do anything right now to locate her with the earth." I nodded. "Then we'll just have to bring her to us."

I told the other's my plan. It wasn't a very detailed plan, but I didn't have enough time for something like that. I got Lokni to stand in the center, Both Lilias and I surrounding him. "Are you ready Lilias?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Lokni?"

"Whenever you say commander," I cringed at the use of the word 'commander'. We were all equals - though I knew he was only doing it to wind me up. It was payback for me winding him up earlier. That's how Lokni worked.

"Now Lokni," I spoke - not too loudly so that Edolas Aki would be unable to hear us. Lokni then sent up a quick, yet noticeable, bolt of lightning upwards through the fog. There was no way that Edolas Aki would have been able to miss it. Now all we had to do was wait for her attack. We didn't know what would be coming for us, all she had said about her magic was _4 Elements._ Then she had started using wind magic. That's all I needed to know. "Go forth - Sakura blossom whirlwind!" This was Edolas Aki's first offensive spell. The others were just terrain affects. I felt a sharp slicing sensation across my skin. It was caused by the petals from Edolas Aki's spell. It seamed that she was using her wind to magnify their strength. Luckily, it was also wafting away some of the fog - making it less dense. Also, this was earth magic. "Get down Lokni!" I called. Lokni obeyed, "Ready Lilias!" This was earth magic so it was perfect for the two of us to fend off. "Fire dragon brilliant flame!" I sent the spell over in my direction, destroying my half of the attack. Lilias on the other hand - would be able to enjoy a nice meal!

Lilias turned towards Edolas Aki, who was too stunned by Lilias's actions to move. Lilias would be able to use this short space of time to attack. "Earth dragon roar!" The attack hit Edolas Aki head on. She was now unlikely to use any more earth spells now that she knew what Lilias could do. To me, it seamed that even though she had heard of them - Aki Marshland didn't know much about dragon slayers. From the ground, she lifted herself up. Her expression was livid. "Earth magic?" she stared straight at Lilias. I knew what she was going to do next, now that she was mad - her moves were going to be much more predictable. "Get ready Lokni," I muttered. he nodded. He knew that meant that he was soon going to have to attack. "Go forth - wheel of fire!" The lacrima changed to a bright red colour. a large jet of fire began to spiral towards Lilias. Edolas Aki knew that Lilias wouldn't be able to fend it off. It was also on to much of a large scale for her to dodge. "Duck Lilias!" I called. Quickly, I dived forwards towards where Lilias was. I was only just able to consume the flames before I hurtled to the ground. From there I rolled black up onto my feet. While I was doing so - I gave Lokni the signal to attack. "Lightning dragon iron fist!"

"Go forth - earth rock wall!" the lacrima changed to a bright green as a large wall formed in front of Edolas Aki so that Lokni's fist drove straight into it. He instantly rejoiced back, rubbing his knuckles. "That _hurt!_ " He exclaimed. I didn't see that one coming. "The same trick isn't going to work twice!" Edolas Aki spoke. "Go back - fog!" What remained of the fog swiftly vanished. I guess she had realized that we were able to use it to our advantage more than she could for surprise attacks. I stared straight at Edolas Aki. We weren't able to use physical attacks against her due to the fact that she could block or dodge them easily. I noticed how the wind terrain was still intact. I guessed that she could still use it to attack. I started straight back at her. How were we going to win this fight?

"Go forth - flood!" abruptly, the whole theatre began to flood. The lacrima was now an aqua blue colour. The flood stopped just above our knees (for me it was slightly under my waist). I immediately headed straight for the exceeds. They couldn't fly with the strong winds present. I spotted them swimming with their heads just above the water. If we just left them, they would surely drown! I lunged forwards and cradled all three of them in my arms. Then, I began to wade towards one of the statues. It was of someone holding a bowl and was on the top of a pillar - above the flood. I placed all 3 exceeds in the bowl and turned towards the battle once more. I was sent flying as one of Edolas Aki's attacks hit me straight in the stomach. It was one of her water attacks. I heard someone call my name. I looked back up towards the fight. Edolas Aki was hovering in the air. She must be using the winds. I saw Lilias use an earth dragon wing attack. It only seemed to graze Edolas Aki's arm, She was much harder to hit when flying. I began to wade again towards the fight - as fast as my legs would carry through the flood. That was when I heard Lokni call something out. "Don't worry," he spoke confidently, "I can take her out in one attack!"

"Stop!" I screamed. I splashed forwards as fast as I could, "Electricity and Water don't mix!" I was too late - Lokni had already cast a lightning dragon raging bolt. A massive bolt of lightning then cascaded upon Aki from the air. I heard Edolas Aki scream as both she and the lightning bolt plummeted into the water. This wasn't going to be good. Water doesn't conduct electricity, but the minerals in water do. All I could do now was hope that he water Aki was using was pure water. It wasn't. That was when All of us who were in the water were electrocuted by Lokni's lightning. After the pain had stopped I felt myself slump to the wet ground. There was no longer a flood - Nor were there winds. I looked forwards to see both Aki and Lilias crumpled on the ground. Only Lokni was still standing. I bet it felt nice for him.

I lifted myself from the ground and stopped Bluebell flying towards me. "Well done!" she exclaimed as I embraced her in my arms. I saw Lilias get up to be greeted by a joyous Candy. Lokni walked over to Altair who didn't seem too impressed when Lokni picked him up and held him in his arms. I thought I heard him murmur something about 'walking on his own.' "That was reckless of you Lokni!" I spoke up, "You should have listened!" He gave me a smirk.

"If I had played by your rules - we never would have won!" I sighed. I guess that it was true. Edolas Aki was defeated by Lokni's attack, the only side affect was the fact that we were all electrocuted. "This isn't over yet!" We all turned swiftly in unison towards where the voice was coming from. Edolas Aki was scathed - but back on her feet. "We've won - stand down. We don't want to hurt you." I spoke. She clutched her staff which was now colourless once more. "I don't often use this, but you've left me no choice!" I didn't like the sound of where this was going... "Feel the wrath of the 5th element!"


	48. Aether

The colourless lacrima at the top of Edolas Aki's wooden staff began to change colour once again. Accept, it wasn't any of the 4 colours that had been seen before. I was stunned by how it looked now - the many colours danced around one another like ocean spray propelled by a strong, yet gentle breeze. I could spot many colours whirling together inside but there were seven colours which stood out above the rest: a bold scarlet, a garish marmalade, a bright amber, a serene chartreuse, a vibrant cobalt, an ebony sapphire and finally, an enticing plum. "Rainbow!" Candy called out. She was right, the orb had become the colours of the rainbow.

I could feel the magic power radiating from the lacrima and humming in the air, waiting for Edolas Aki's command. It was restless and wanted to fight. It reminded me of Natsu. That's when something struck me. Natsu wasn't someone you could control, unless you were someone as strong as Erza. Edolas Aki had already fought us with all 4 elements and would be starting to tire. Casting this 5th element - things could easily get out of hand. "We need to end this as soon as possible," I stated in a serious tone that seemed to surprise my comrades. If we let this carry on, we may now have a chance against the overwhelming power of the 5th element. But that wasn't the reason we needed to end this fight. We were Fairy Tail wizards, we faced overwhelming power head on and defeated it with everything we could manage. But as Fairy Tail wizards, it is our duty to protect. That's why we have power - not to destroy - so we can protect those who we care for. But not just those who we care for, our enemies deserve a portion of our respect. I stared straight into the hazel eyes of Aki Marshland. I instantly remembered staring into those same beautiful eyes all those years ago... A few days after I had arrived in this age... This girl in front of us was our enemy. But at the same time, she was Aki. No matter what world she was from - she was Aki. I couldn't save Aki McGarden... But Aki Marshland was in danger - and I could save her!

"Feel the wrath of the 5th element!" She called, I could tell through her voice that she wasn't thinking straight, "Aether!" I suspected that aether was the name of the 5th element. That's when it occurred to me, I knew what sort of magic the 4 elements would be (it was obvious) but I had no idea what 'aether' would do... "Go forth - gravity!" Suddenly, my body felt like it was made of iron as we all slumped to the ground. This was gravity magic. I had felt it's affects before from the former Phantom Lord wizard Yoku. His magic was nothing compared to this. I felt as if I couldn't move a singe muscle in my body. At this rate there was nothing we could to to stop this. "Go forth - meteors!" What!? So aether wasn't just gravity magic! I mustered my strength to lift my head so I could try and see where the attack was coming from. I was horrified to find that a small cluster of meteors cloaked in golden light were just about to crush us from above. "Is this seriously Heavenly Body Magic!" I couldn't help but scream. We were dead as soon as Edolas Aki had activated the 5th element. I had never expected her to be so powerful...

"FAIRY TAIL FANTASIA PARADE!" I heard Lokni call out. Fairy Tail fantasia parade!? What did that have to do with anything!? We were in a life or death situation here! Why would Lokni want to talk about _Fantasia!?_ Just in the nick of time, I understood what he meant. I thrust my right hand in the air with my index figure pointing straight up towards the meteor. "Fairy Tail defies gravity!" I called out so that the others attention would be caught, so that they also understood Lokni's message. I sent up a large burst of fire dragon slayer magic towards the meteor which was only a second or so away. The others copied my actions. (Though Lokni was already sending out magic) The sudden bursts of magic power we had produced from our index fingers collided with the meteors, shattering them to pieces.

"H - h - how...?" I saw Edolas Aki staring straight at us. Her mouth was agape, her hair was a ruffled mess, her hazel eyes were blank, her clothes were torn and she was battered. I could tell that she had no energy left to carry on fighting us. Slowly, I could feel the gravity that was once pressing us down was now disappearing. We were all soon able to stand once again. After glancing over everyone to make sure they were all unscathed, I looked back across the room towards Edolas Aki. She was standing staring straight at us still. I quickly noticed her legs buckle slightly. She was going to collapse. She let go of her staff which then fell to the ground with a clatter. It hadn't reverted back to it's usual size from the start of the fight. But I was too concerned about Aki to notice that. Just like her staff, Aki began to fall back. I began to run forwards in the hopes for somehow breaking her fall. She was currently on the stage platform which appeared to be made of some hard, solid, strong material - most likely limited to Edolas. If she were to fall straight onto it, she would surely break a few bones... But if her head were to make contact with the stage... Who knows what sort of peril would await her. As I began to run I instantly realized I wouldn't make it in time. "Bluebell!" I called out. Not just Bluebell but all three exceeds flew forwards towards Edolas Aki. They were all able to hoist her up into the air milliseconds before she hit the stage platform.

Unexpectedly, a bolt of what looked like heavenly body magic hit the exceeds and Aki sending all of them down back towards the stage. Luckily, Lilias was able to use her earth dragon slayer magic to create a bush of magic to break their fall. After we knew that they were all safe, I looked straight over to the staff. That was when I noticed that the lacrima on top was still a rainbow colour. Additionally, I could still feel the immense magic power humming in the air. "It's still activated," Lokni sighed walking towards the staff. Suddenly, small jets of what looked like a version of hyper magic projected themselves out of the lacrima in all directions. We were all only just able to dodge the attack from the staff. Lokni began to run towards the staff while Lilias ran to protect the exceeds and Edolas Aki. I followed Lokni, who now had both hands grasped around the staff. He was staring intently into the lacrima. I could tell what he was thinking. He wanted to take the lacrima because it looked like rare treasure. That was Lokni for you.

Just then, Lokni was blasted in the face by a bolt of hyper magic. He was sent back to the other side of the room. "You're no treasure!" I heard him call out, "You're a monster!" I watched as Lokni began to bang the staff against the statue that I had his the exceeds in during the flood. At the same time the staff would let out randoms attacks of gravity magic, heavenly body magic, hyper magic etc. - all of which Lokni avoided. "Lokni!" I called out to him. I was starting to gt tired just watching.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a little busy right now!" he called back.

"Just smash the lacrima!" I answered back. With that, Lokni stopped battering one of the king's statues and laid the staff of the ground so that he could shatter the lacrima with his foot. It smashed a lot more easily that I had expected. That then meant... this fight with Aki Marshland was over.

Before we left the theatre, we laid Edolas Aki upon the ground - using some of the torn curtains as a soft place to rest her head (A.K.A a pillow). Looking around the theatre... You'd have to go on half a year's worth of S-class quests to get enough money to pay for the damages we had caused with our fight. I had a feeling that the king wouldn't be very happy with Aki Marshland - She _was_ the one who had started the fight in the first place... When we walked outside the theatre, I heard the sound of footsteps running. I looked down the corridor that they were coming from to see Lucy in a rather revealing outfit alongside a small brown haired barefoot girl...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **If you are not familiar with the 5th element, then I suggest you look it up online. I should also mention that Aether is not the only name that it is given - it is also known as quintessence** **if that is the word that you are more familiar with. If you're questioning that magic I assigned to Aether, then when I was reading up about it - it said that it is 'the material that fills the region of the universe above the terrestrial sphere.' If you're unfamiliar with the terrestrial sphere, to sum it up it is the region of aether where the planets and stars are located. It was also mentioned that aether was used to explain several theories explaining natural phenomena such as gravity (hence the gravity magic). I have no idea how accurate this information of Aether/quintessence is, but I thought I'd explain where I got the idea of the magic for the element from.**


	49. Fairy Tail vs Lacrima Crystal

The young girl introduced herself as Coco. Both her and Lucy were heading towards where the Legions were kept. According to the book on Edolas (yes I still had that with me), Legions were winged creatures that were native to edolas. That's all I needed to know right now. Apparently, they were both taking the legion to go save our friends in the lacrima and Extalia. We ended up tagging along. While we were running, I couldn't help wonder about the others. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Miriza, Melody, Wendy, Carla, Xavier, Viper... Nobody seemed to have a clue as to where those two had run off to... But I knew they'd be fine, all of them would be. That was when I realized that nobody had seen Edolas Miriza and Lokni. The last time we saw them they were fighting against Edolas Erza, but that could have been days ago now. I knew that whatever had happened, they would be fine.

We eventually reached the place in the royal palace where the legions were kept. "This one's mine," Coco said running towards one of the legions. The legion seemed glad to see her. I guess that not everyone in the edolas royal kingdom was that bad, Coco seemed like an honest good person. I knew we were in a hurry but... she seemed to run EVERYWHERE! Slowly but carefully, I followed Coco onto the back of the legion. It's body was covered in smooth dark fur. I couldn't help but run my hands through it, as we took off into the sky - to save Extalia! To save our friends! - Our family.

We soon arrived where the dragon chain cannon (apparently that was what it was called) was going to be fired so we could rescue Erza, Gray and Natsu who were all there. From there we were able to fly towards the lacrima crystal. This was the first time I had gazed upon it. I was astonished by it's size, was that really where all of our friends and the citizens of Magnolia were!? It appeared to shine and radiated magic power. I could never have guessed that Magnolia and Fairy Tail held so much magic power... Sadly though, it was already moving towards Extalia. Quickly, we jumped off the legion to help Natsu, who had already started trying to push the lacrima back. We were soon joined by Happy and Gajeel who had apparently been fighting an exceed member of the edolas royal army known as Panther Lily. He seemed surprised to see Coco there who told him that she'd rather have everlasting peace rather than everlasting magic power. She also abbreviated his name to 'Lily'. Thankfully he wasn't like Miriza when it comes down to name abbreviations.

I was hard pushing the lacrima away, it didn't seem to be working. Even with all of us working together, it still wasn't enough. The lacrima wasn't moving any further away from Extalia... Suddenly, coming from Extalia, I noticed a small jet of light zoom upwards. It reminded me of a shooting star, it was heading this way. The shooting star landed beside us and began to push the lacrima crystal. It was closer now, so I could see what - or who - it was. There, before us, was Carla. I glanced upon the glittering of tears in her eyes. I could sense that she was determined to save Extalia. It was where she had originated after all. I could only wonder where Wendy could be... Not to mention Miriza and Melody... Were they still in Extalia? Just then I saw another exceed fly to the lacrima, one I hadn't seen before. He had black fur and was rather tall, the tallest exceed that I had ever seen! I turned back towards Extalia. From there, I could see many more shooting stars heading our way - it was a magnificent sight! Accept, I now knew that they weren't shooting starts: They were exceeds!

I spotted Miriza, Melody and Wendy among them. "How was your time in Extalia?" I asked Miriza when she arrived. She smiled at me: "Exceeds with stones can hurt!" I guess that meant it didn't go so well... At least all of the exceeds were helping us push the lacrima crystal back now! I could feel the lacrima starting to edge away from Extalia! It was working! It really was working! But the fight wasn't over yet! It was only over when Extalia was safe! When our friends were safe back home! This was far from the end of our problems. Soon, we were able to stop pushing - Extalia was free! As soon as it had stopped moving for good we were able to let go without any worries. But as soon as we did so, I noticed the lacrima crystal start to disappear...

A wave of dismay fell over me. Had we failed? What had happened to our friends? "They're all safe back in earth land," I heard a voice speak. I turned around to see one of the legions... Accept, it was white in colour. Upon the back of the legion was a familiar face that we all knew. "Mystogan!" I called out. It felt good being able to see him here. Apparently, Mystogan had finally been able to defuse the anima that had taken Magnolia here in the first place so that everything had returned back to normal. I couldn't help but allow a smile to slip across my face. Ripples of joy began to spread through all of us. It felt good to smile, it had been a while since I had done so. Mystogan turned towards Panther Lily. "Lily, you saved my life." Mystogan then removed his mask to reveal his face, "I am glad I was able to protect your homeland."

"Thank you very much... Prince."

"The prince is back!" I heard Coco exclaim. Wait what!? Mystogan is the prince of Edolas!? I knew that he was the Edolas counterpart of Jellal... But still. _PRINCE!_

Without any warning, A jet of light shot straight through Panther Lily - knocking him out of the sky. All joy that had once resided among us instantly passed away. As Panther Lily fell, I was able to see the source of the attack. I was able to see a swarm of legions heading our way, each one harboring an edolas royal soldier. "This isn't over!" I heard one of the voices call. Right in the distance I could see her upon one of the legions. Erza Knightwalker. Her hair was much shorter now, therefore we would now be able to tell the difference between Erza and Erza. She was right indeed. This fight was nowhere near over...


	50. Dorma Anim

Everything started to happen all in a flash. All of a sudden the kings voice began to echo across what was soon to become a battle field. I listened vaguely to the words that he spoke, though I knew that it was a garbage. Though, I was sure I recognized his voice. For some reason, it comforted me - But why? This was the _evil_ king of Edolas. The way he spoke about Mystogan really irritated me. Mystogan was his own son! I could feel the raging fire inside of me begin to grow restless. I looked downwards towards the ground, that's where the sound seemed to be coming from... I was surprised to find that the ground was glowing a strange green colour. I could feel it rumbling from far up in the air. "The air id trembling from magic power!" I heard Lucy speak. She was right, I could feel the tremendous magic power across my whole body... "This is not a fight!" I heard the kings voice speak out, "It is retaliation against those who defy the King! A one sided extermination!" from the ground I began to see something start to emerge. Soon the light cleared to reveal what looked like a metal cocoon with chains coming off of it towards the ground. What could it possibly be? What was the king trying to do? The chains instantly snapped away from the cocoon which was flung into the air (not as high up as we were, just slightly above the ground) . It began to glow slightly with an eerie white colour - light began to seep through the cracks...

Without warning, the cocoon exploded to reveal a large metallic dragon-like being. Accept, it was obviously a machine. What was supposed to be the eyes began to glow a violent red colour. I had a feeling that his metal dragon thingy wasn't here for a hug... The creature roared a large loud powerful roar. It felt like it would be powerful enough to cause a massive earthquake the sky... And that was just the roar... "Dorma Anim!" I heard The queen of the exceeds speak. Dorma Anim!? What was that supposed to mean? By the look on the queen's face I could tell that it wasn't going to be good...

"It means 'dragon knight' in our native tongue." Mystogan answered. Though that didn't help answer any questions that I had about it. I instinctively reached for the book on Edolas that I _still_ had in my possession to see if I could find anything. "Now is not the time for reading Faya," I heard Bluebell say from above.

"Sorry," I muttered putting the book away. Apparently from listening from the others speak I heard that no wizard could breach the armor. "My soldiers!" I heard the king call out, "capture the exceeds!" The enemy legions and soldiers began to fly towards us. "Run for it!" Mystogan called out. The exceeds all began to run away from the legions. "You should go too Bluebell," I said, "Go make sure they're alright!"

"I'm not leaving you! You'll fall if I'm gone!"

"I'll be fine."

"Well I'm staying until you have the opportunity to get to lower ground!" Why did Bluebell have to be so stubborn? The enemy soldiers then fired cannons projecting strange beams of light towards the exceeds. These transformed the exceeds into cat-shaped lacrimas. Bluebell set me back upon Coco's legion with the others. "I'll go and find any who escaped the blasts and keep them safe," Bluebell spoke. I nodded.

"Good luck," I murmured - though she was now too far away to hear me now.

We then st off on the legion to go protect the exceeds. "You should go with Bluebell," I heard Miriza say to Melody. I looked towards the two of them, as I gazed upon Melody I was surprised. She hardly ever looked this confused or conflicted about what to do... Just then a great burst of magic power was sent towards our legion, for a moment - I thought it was going to be too late... Just then I spotted the white legion with Mystogan in front of us. "Mystogan!" Mystogan was able to block the attack with his stave magic. "Mystogan!?" the king yelled, bitterness in his words, "Is that what you called yourself in earth land!? Your name is Jellal!"

"Take this chance and go!" Mystogan spoke.

"I don't want to leave you..." Miriza mumbled softly. The two of them were close friends after all since she had helped him make S-class rank. "Three layered magic circle, mirror water!" The dorma anim's attack was reflected straight back at itself. There was a mighty explosion. "Is it over?" Lilias sighed.

"I wouldn't count on it," I answered. Nothing was ever that simple. The smoke cleared to reveal the dorma anim... Without a single scratch... How were we supposed to fight it if wizards were completely useless. Exceeds were still being shot at. I looked around at the catastrophe before us. I was unable to see Bluebell anywhere. I reached for the amethyst pendant Bluebell had bought me for my 16th Birthday and clutched it in my palm. _Please be safe..._

"THERE YOU ARE!" I tried to spot where the voice was coming from. I looked from left to right: nothing. Then I looked upwards only to see a legion carrying a soldier who I thought was down for the count: Aki Marshland. "You can't keep this girl down can you," Lokni stated. Just then I heard a crash down from the dorma anim. I quickly glanced down to see the 1st generation dragon slayers attacking the machine. It seemed to be working. "We should get down there and help them!" Miriza called.

"Go go on and do that," I responded looking back upwards, "I'll take on Aki."

"Altair, Candy, come with me." Melody spoke. The three exceeds the flew off into the stary night sky. I suspected that they were going to help Bluebell protect the other exceeds. With that, I got ready for my fight with Edolas Aki. I jumped straight off the legion. Luckily there was some rubble not too far below. I was able to land on that. Edolas Aki had also landed her legion as well. I thought back to the battle we had just had with her. I was not looking forward to those elements, especially water and that strange 5th element: Aether... What had I just signed myself up for again!

"I can't believe you broke my 4 elements staff..." Edolas Aki spoke, "It took me ages to find another weapon which was any good." That was when I noticed the white and gold spear in Edolas Aki's hand.

"What is it?" I asked. Edolas Aki smiled a rather evil looking smile.

"It's an angel staff, it allows me to use the light of angels to vanquish the wickedness of this world..."

"What!?" What she had just said sounded like nonsense to me.

"Well that's what the girl I stole it off said anyway, her little sister was in tears when she found out what I had done!" I gritted my teeth. "You'd better return that staff."

"Why should I?" she grinned. She was obviously trying to aggravate me.

"If you're not going to give it back, then I'll just have to take it to them!"

"You don't even know what they look like," Edolas Aki smirked as she dodged my fire dragon iron fist.

"Well I bet some of their scent is still on the staff, I'll be able to find them eventually!" Edolas Aki grimaced as my fire dragon wing attack made contact. The next thing I knew she was running straight towards me - about to stab me with the spear. I cursed slightly as I had to dodge last second. "Fire dragon brilliant flames!" I sent the long range fire attack straight towards Aki. Luckily, she didn't have enough time to dodge. From then on we ended up throwing attacks at each other with the other continuously dodging. Before long I could tell that we were both low on magic power. We'd fought each other _twice_ now in one day. I'll have to end this in one shot! "I'll end this in one shot!" Edolas Aki screamed. She took the words right out of my mouth. "Fire dragon secret art! Flame lotus exploding flame blade!"

"Let the light of angels banish all wickedness!" Edolas Aki was blasted by my dragon slayer secret art, but at the same time I was blasted by a beam of light and feathers. It must have been an edolas form of Angel magic. I'd never felt anything like it before... But still, we were both now on the ground - no magic power left.

We'd resorted to fighting to old fashioned way, sadly though - Edolas Aki's spear could still be used as a spear without magic. I aimed a punch at her while she dodge and tried to stab for the hundredth time with her spear. In an attempt to dodge, she ended up piecing my leg. I fell to the ground. On the ground I noticed there were chunks of brick. That gave me an idea. I decided to chuck the bricks at Edolas Aki. One seemed to hit her ankle, but she was able to maintain her balance. I couldn't help but feel guilty looking at her. She still had her injuries from her last fight, but now she had hurt her ankle and was covered in burns. Slowly, I got back up onto my feet. My leg was stinging - but I could manage. Just then Edolas Aki rushed (as fast as she could with her ankle) towards me. Using my uninjured leg, I was able to kick her. HARD. Edolas Aki doubled over, as she began to fall back - I noticed her loose her grip slightly on the spear. Quickly, I was able to slip it out of her hands as she slumped to the ground. As I looked down, I noticed tears begin to form in her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry," she spoke, "For everything." I was taken aback. How could she change so quickly from 'Let's kill Faya' to: 'I'm so sorry Faya please forgive me.' It hadn't even been a minute! I sighed. As I turned to leave, I heard Edolas Aki say one more thing. "I promise I'll be a better person from now on... I'll be kind and selfless... like your Aki..."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **We've reached 50 chapters! I never thought I would ever get this far when writing something. The support has been Phenomenal! I would like to thank all of you who have made any suggestions regarding the story, as well as everyone who had been reading it this far! Thank you so much! I couldn't be more grateful! :D**


	51. Demons and Angels

I walked off away from Aki. I felt guilty as I walked away though - a part of me kept nagging saying I should go back and help her. I wanted to. She was Aki after all. I glanced back. She was staring right at me, with those beautiful hazel eyes. I shook my head as if freeing myself from a trance. I didn't know for sure as to whether I should trust her, I couldn't tell at all what she was thinking. Was she being genuine? I sighed. I felt that a part of her was still a good person, despite what she had done. If she was trying to atone, then I shouldn't get in her way. With that, I turned and walked away. My next priority would be to find the owner of the spear. From what my dragon slayer's smell could tell: They were nearby.

A walked straight through rows of houses in Edolas, it smelled as if they lived in one of them. I soon found it: a house smaller than the others. It smelt strongly of the other smell I had only just been able to pick up on the angel spear. I walked towards the door and knocked. I didn't know whether they would even be awake. It felt odd, returning lost property in the middle of a battle for the freedom of another world. I would have never been able to imagine myself in such an odd scenario. I thought back to walking in the rain the other day when I was still in earth land. How could that had ended up turning into this? With a creak the door opened to reveal a young girl around the age of 11 with short light blue hair and big brown eyes as well as what looked like a magical whip by her side - it reminded my of the one Lucy was carrying as well as wearing that rather revealing set of clothes... The girl looked straight up at me, it was slightly embarrassing how I wasn't too much taller than her... Then she noticed the spear. Her eyes widened and she ran back into the house. "Sorano! Sorano! It's the angel spear!" soon enough the young girl reappeared with an older girl who I assumed was her older sister. They didn't look as similar as the Strauss siblings, but there was a resemblance. She smiled gratefully and took the spear out of my hands. "Thank you for finding this, It was taken away when my guild was destroyed by the kingdom."

"Thank you!" the younger sister called.

"Come on Yukino, it's getting late." With that and a few more words of 'thank you' the two sisters left their doorstep. Sorano and Yukino? So they used to be in a guild? I couldn't help but feel that I would end up seeing them again...

Just then I spotted where the Dorma Anim was. I guessed that since I was also a dragon slayer, I should go on and fight with them. I ran as quickly as I could towards where I thought I had seen the Dorma Anim. As I ran I started to feel exited as I realized that I had never fought along side Natsu before. Honestly, I was exited. If either one of us ran out of magic, we could feed each other! I couldn't help but wonder what his flames tasted like... I ended up passing the spot where I'd left Aki, I looked over only to notice that she was gone. I couldn't help but worry about her. She had hurt her ankle after all... But that was my fault for throwing rubble at it... But you couldn't blame me - she was trying to stab me with a spear! What else was I supposed to do? Just then, I noticed what looked like magic power seeping out of the ground. Was the magic in Edolas finally disappearing for good? From the sky I noticed that the floating rivers and islands were beginning to fall, crashing down into the royal city. It must have been the magic that had been keeping them aloft. Soon I came across the area where the dorma anim had been. I spotted the other dragon slayers, but they weren't fighting... I was beginning to wonder why until I noticed the dorma anim broken on the ground. Oh... They'd defeated it without me... I was looking forward to a fight... And eating Natsu's flames...

I walked over towards the other dragon slayers. "Hey Faya!" Lilias smiled as she noticed me coming my way. The others turned towards me and invited me over. That's when I noticed what they were doing. They were talking to the tall black exceed I'd seen earlier pushing the lacrima away from Extalia. He told us what we were to do next, and handed us all cloaks of black and red. Natsu ended up with a pair of demon horns. That's what we were supposed to do. Apparently we had to be the villain.s to Mystogan could beat up up. It sounded like an exiting plan to me! We got to kidnap the king, pretend to have stolen all of Edolas's magic power, destroy a bunch of buildings and scare people with our earth land magic! I could feel my senses tingling with excitement! Instead of using our first names, to protect our Edolas counterparts identity we had to use last names. Natsu was the demon lord Dragneel! And we were his servants. Well... I guess that I could have been the demon lord Dragneel... Since that was my real name... But I had to be the demon Vermillion. I was fine with that. As soon as the tall exceed left, we were able to put our plan into action. That was when I remembered that I didn't have any magic power left from my numerous fights with Aki. "Natsu," I asked. He looked towards me, "Can I have some of your fire. I'll give you some of mine." Natsu seemed to agree with that and gave me some of his fire. That was all I needed, I was starting to feel better already. It return, I offered him one of my flames. I didn't expect his flames to be as tasty as they were: It was good stuff.

Soon, everything was in place. It was time to attack. Natsu stood at the top of one of the houses. "I AM THE GREAT DEMON LORD DRAGNEEL!" Natsu seemed to be a little _too_ good at this already, "I'VE TAKEN ALL THIS WORLD'S MAGIC POWER!" All we had to do was attract Mystogan to this very spot to fight Natsu. Natsu would loose and Mystogan would gain Edolas's trust and become their new king. It was hard knowing that this would probably be the last time we'd see Mystogan again... So we'd make the most of it by destroying his future kingdom! Natsu had the king tied up on the roof beside him. Though the crowds, I spotted a few more edolas Fairy Tail members including Edolas Lucy and Edolas Natsu. What I noticed first was that Edolas Lucy's hair was short, around Lilias's length - but I think Lilias's hair was longer now... Then I noticed Edolas Natsu wearing driving goggles. Yep, something was up here. Natsu got the worst motion sickness out of all of the dragon slayers! (I don't think that Wendy and Gajeel had it yet though...). "I'M THE ONE WHO BEAT YOUR KING!" Natsu spoke drawing attention to a tied up edolas king. "MAYBE I'LL LET HIM LIVE AS A A SPECIAL FAVOR!" I was starting to get bored of just waiting in the crowd ready to scare people, I WANTED TO DESTROY SOMETHING. That came out wrong didn't it? Now the crown of people were starting to get nervous. I noticed Sorano and Yukino not too far away, even though I was exited to destroy stuff, I would try to protect their house. They seemed like nice people who'd suffered too much by the hands of the kingdom.

Just then our orders were given to destroy and scare! "REDFOX! MARVELL! VERMILLION! BELSERION! HEARTFILIA! DREYAR! DESTROY THE CITY MY LOYAL SERVANTS!" Yes! I decided to attack a rather big looking house that reminded me of the house the client from our first ever job owned. I really didn't like that guy. I used a fire dragon brilliant flames. That was starting to become my favorite spell. It worked well long range and covered a large area, it was also perfect for destroying stuff! "My house!" someone called. That confirmed for me that it was the Edolas version of our client's house. So he was still alive? I only just hoped that Hibiki wasn't his son in this world... If he was, I'm sorry Edolas Hibiki for destroying your father's house... again... I met up with Miriza who had just blown away 3 houses with one roar attack. "Let's destroy something together - that will probably scare them more," Miriza sighed, "I can't say that I'm enjoying this... I just hope nobody get's hurt..." That was when I heard a familiar voice. We both turned to see Xavier, normal Xavier. "I can understand Gajeel, Miriza and Faya going psycho... But Lokni, Wendy and Lilias? Something has to be up here..." Both Miriza and I walked straight up to Xavier... and punched him in the face with our iron fist attacks. He deserved it. "here were you?" I asked him as he lay upon the ground. The crowd cleared away from us. "I went back to Edolas Fairy Tail, to help them join the battle with Crime Sorciere..." We both turned away from Xavier. We could beat him up any day... But terrorizing citizens of Edolas? That was a once in a lifetime experience! Miriza didn't seem to agree with us. Honestly, I couldn't see why.

Soon enough, Mystogan appeared - just like we had planned! "Stop this Natsu!" Everyone in the crowd turned towards him. I stopped destroying a building and looked his way. I didn't seem to be any good at scaring people for some reason though, but come on! I was supposed to be the black wizard Zeref's daughter! If that's not scary what is!? I guess Zeref wasn't all too scary n edolas... I couldn't help but wonder who Edolas Zeref was... "I AM THE GREAT DEMON KING DRAGNEEL!" I know that this wasn't the time, but I thought struck me. For some reason I'd never really thought about this before. My real second name was Dragneel because Zeref's second name was Dragneel. But Natsu's second name was also Dragneel, which suggested that he was also a relative of Zeref. Natsu was apparently found in the forest by Igneel, who took him in... I knew for a fact that Zeref lived 400 years ago... Could Natsu be his ancestor or something? Then I thought back to the rune barrier in the battle for Fairy Tail. Both Gajeel and Natsu couldn't get through. It wasn't because they were dragon slayers though because Xavier was able to get through. That meant that they were somehow older than 80... Could Natsu have been born 400 years ago? The idea seemed stupid, but what did I know about the past? I would have to ask Miriza and Lilias about life 400 years ago... But now wasn't the time to think about this perplexing puzzle.

I drew my attention back to Mystogan and Natsu who were now fighting in hand to hand combat. It seemed like I'd missed most of the fight while thinking too hard... "Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends..." I heard Natsu say, he must have been giving Mystogan a proper Fairy Tail send off. "...For as long as you live!" Mystogan finished the sentence. HOW COULD I HAVE GOT DISTRACTED WHEN THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME I WOULD SEE HIM! Instead of crying, I smiled. It was a small smile, but it was a smile. I would miss Mystogan, we all would. But I knew that he would be fine. He was a Fairy Tail wizard after all! Natsu fell to the ground, though there was a smile upon his face.

All of a sudden, Natsu began to glow. As soon as I noticed that, I also noticed that I was glowing as well. What could be going on here!? We must all be returning to earth land... Where we belonged. For a moment, I began to panic. If the exceeds belonged in Edolas then... What would happen to Bluebell and the other exceeds!. Would we ever be able to see them again!?


	52. Lisanna

Soon we began to float up into the sky. I was still frantically looking around for and sign of Bluebell or nay other exceed in the crowd, but with no luck. I was starting to get frustrated. I spotted Crime Sorciere down in the crowd as well. I saw Edolas Xavier, Edolas Miriza and Edolas Lilias alongside the Edolas version of myself. I couldn't help but wonder where Edolas Lokni was. None of them seemed to be smiling, not even Edolas me. Something must have happened to him... But now, it was too late to find out. As I floated further and further up into the sky, Edolas became further and further away. "Goodbye Mystogan!" I heard Miriza call, "We'll never forget the time we spent with you!" This must be harder for Miriza, she did help him become S-class around 2 years ago. They seemed to be good friends. "Faya!" I heard a voice call from a few meters away to the left. Looking in that direction, I was delighted to see Bluebell. Just then I felt the reverse anima pull us straight back into earth land...

We all landed flat on the floor a little way outside of Magnolia. Magnolia was alright! It was just how we'd left it. I wondered if the others had noticed what had happened. I doubted that they knew, they were probably worried as some of us were in the guild hall when the whole incident happened. They would probably be confused as to where we had all disappeared to! They may even be worried. We'd better go ahead and make sure that they're all OK. "Everyone's fine!" I heard a voice call. I looked upwards to see all of the exceeds from Edolas. I guess the reverse anima had taken them as well. It was to be expected. "We got here a little while before you see - We've already flown around a lot! The people in the guild and city are all safe!" With that I heaved a sigh of relief and hugged Bluebell. "I missed you," I muttered as I pressed her warm fury body against me. "I haven't been gone that long..." She sighed. I was just glad that she was still here. For a moment I thought I had lost her and the others...

Suddenly, Carla began to speak, well shout. "What's going on? Why... Why are the exceeds in earth land? This is no joke. They're dangerous! We should return them to Edolas!" The exceeds all began to took downcast and upset. Of course they did. They had just lost their home... "Extalia's gone remember," Wendy knelt down towards Carla along with Happy, "Forgive them, will you?"

"No." This was going to get... tiring... All of the exceeds began to apologize. About what they'd done. I'm pretty sure I heard one say _I'm sorry I threw stones at you._ Miriza had mentioned something like that before...

"Who cares about that! You sent me to earth land with orders to eliminate the dragon slayers!" That's when I remembered what I'd heard in the cell. That's why the exceeds were sent to earth land... But I still couldn't believe it... I looked over at Bluebell. She looked confused. Did she know about this? "That's right!" a white exceeds shouted, "The queen stole our eggs! I ain't ever gonna forget that, no way!" I could only guess that he was one of the victims of all this... Walking towards him was a female exceed, who was blue in colour. The exact same blue as Bluebell and Happy. "Dear..." she spoke gently. I presumed that she was his wife. "Hey mister!" Happy called out.

"We met up with them on the run with Happy and Carla," Bluebell whispered in my ear. _On the run?_ That was when I realized that Bluebell still hadn't told me what had happened in Extalia... Somehow, both Bluebell and Happy seemed to resemble the two exceeds...

"We never really explained properly, did we?" one of the elder exceeds spoke.

"This story goes back 6 years ago." another carried on. The exceeds then told us all about how 6 years ago Queen Shagotte had a premonition that Extalia would one day fall. What she had then decided to do was to protect the next generation by stealing 100 eggs and sending them down to earth land so that they would be safe. It was good knowing that they weren't actually sent to kill us... They had only said that because announcing publicly that Extalia was going to crash down... Would cause a lot of panic and chaos. Just then Queen Shagotte noted that something unexpected happened with one of the eggs. "It was... your power, Carla." Carla's power. Bluebell and I exchanged glances. "You have a similar power to mine - that can predict the future." Carla appeared surprised by this new information. Who wouldn't be surprised after finding out that they can tell the future? "But you seem to activate it subconsciously and confuse it with your memories. Out of the 100 exceeds that evacuated... I suspect you're the only one who saw fragments of Edolas's future. And it seems like you mistook it for your mission." Carla seemed taken aback, trying to take in all of the new information. "There was no mission." I felt glad that the the exceeds weren't sent down to kill us, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Carla - sure she found out that she had special powers, but they had tampered with her life making her think that she was on a mission that never existed...

Queen Shagotte then went on to apologize for what she had done, saying that what had happened didn't fall upon the exceeds as a whole, but solely on herself. Just then the tall black exceed (known as Nadi) along with an exceed who seemed to resemble the Blue Pegasus member Ichiya began to say that none of this was the queens fault, she was just doing everything to protect her people. Soon the exceeds decided that they would go and search for all the exceeds that had evacuated to earth land 6 years ago. The exceeds all flew up into the air, proud that they had discovered a new goal for themselves. Carla then accepted what they had decided to do. I was unsure whether that meant she had forgiven them or not... Queen Shagotte seemed pleased though. "But, why do I have the same power you do?" Carla asked. That was a good question, I hadn't thought about that. Suddenly, the atmosphere started to get awkward. I think I knew what was going on... "Hey, mister." Happy said to the white cat from before.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Don't you think the Queen and Carla kind of look similar?"

"You think?" For some reason they were both posing in the same position.

"Aye! They also seem to act similar as well."

"Now that you mention it..." Bluebell laughed, along with the other blue cat. I smiled they looked like a family all together. Their reasoning was the same as mine. I looked over towards Natsu, Gray and Nadi. Nadi seemed to have a habit of fist bumping... Now Natsu and Gray seemed to have picked it up. Erza started to shake as the Ichiya exceed/Edolas Ichiya (his real name was Nichiya). "Why is there an exceed that looks like Ichiya?" Miriza asked as Erza ended up punching the exceed away as he seemed to be getting into her personal space. I laughed. I hadn't felt this happy for so long! It must have been Edolas rubbing off on me!

It was decided that the exceeds would end up living nearby Magnolia, mainly so that everyone could visit each other. That was when Queen Shagotte decided to hug Carla. That confirmed my suspicions... "We can see each other whenever we want, Carla!" Somehow I had a feeling Carla wouldn't be visiting all to often... The blue and white exceeds invited Happy to come over whenever he wanted, along with Bluebell. That confirmed my other suspicions! Just then the white cat started chasing Happy for some reason... The exceeds all flew into the sky. Even though I hadn't encountered them properly, Bluebell made me wave. It was embarrassing though. For some strange reason we were all fist bumping. "So Miriza..." Lilias said. I turned towards their conversation, "Do you have a crush on Mystogan?" Things suddenly started to get even more awkward than they already were... Miriza seemed rather surprised and flustered by Lilias's question. "She doesn't have a crush on Mystogan," Melody spoke up flying in between the two, "That's because she-" before Melody could finish Miriza placed her hand over her mouth. As she did so, she fell forwards flat on the ground. Xavier began to laugh. I saw Viper nudging him to stop. Just then, Xavier earned a kick in the stomach from Miriza. The power of an S-class wizard!

"Where's Lily?" Gajeel exclaimed. We all looked towards him. "Aren't you Lily?" I heard Candy mutter to Lilias. Lilias shook her head. "He's talking about that tall brawny exceed from before," Lilias whispered back. "I ain't seen Panther Lily around anywhere!" Gajeel yelled once more.

"If you want me I'm right here!" We all turned, expecting to see the tall strong exceed from before, but instead we came across a black exceed the same size as the others. We were all shocked by the sudden change in size.

"You sure got smaller," Happy stated.

"You look so cute now!" Bluebell added. I couldn't tell whether she was teasing or not.

"I've decided that this form would be much more suited to earth land." Panther Lily explained. That made sense... "But right now I want to join your guild, the one that took care of the prince. You'll keep your promise and get me in? right, Gajeel?" Gajeel then leapt forwards to hug Lily.

"Of course I will partner!" For some reason Gajeel was crying. I never thought I'd see something like this.

"On another matter," Lily's tone was serious, "I found a rather suspicious character." That's when I noticed the rope Lily was holding onto. Lily then tugged on the rope. "Come here!"

"W-wait! I-I'm not... anyone... suspicious..." I knew that voice! A young girl came into view. She was tied by Lily's ropes at the hands. "Hey!" All we could do was stare... What was going on here... "I'm a member of Fairy Tail too..." Lisanna spoke.

"Lisanna..." Natsu muttered. I looked over towards Xavier, he looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. Well, he kind of had... "What's with this cat?" she asked, "Are you an exceed?"

"I am Panther Lily."

"That's impossible..." Gray murmured.

"Lisanna!" Erza exclaimed in surprise.

"Somehow Edolas's Lisanna..." Carla began to suggest.

"Came with us!?" Lucy finished.

"What'll we do?" Wendy spoke.

"That doesn't make any sense..." I muttered folding my arms, Melody nodded in agreement. Lisanna then looked up towards Natsu. "Natsu!" she called tackling him with a great hug. All we could do was stare. Lisanna was crying, but with a smile on her face. "I think it may be our Lisanna returned from the dead!" Lilias squealed.

"D-don't be ridiculous..." Lokni responded. He looked like he was in a daze, like this was all a dream.

"Finally I get to see you," Lisanna said, "I get to see the real Natsu..."

"Happy!" Lisanna said hugging the blue exceed in a tight hug, "It's me, Lisanna!"

"Xavier!" She then said jumping over to her brother. Xavier seemed extremely taken aback, though I could see the tears gleaming in his eyes, falling down his cheeks...

"How long has it been?" she said turning the the rest of us, "This brings back so much!"

"You must be the newer members of the guild! A little Wendy... and Lucy?"

"Hold on a sec..." Gray said, "Don't tell me you're... Our Lisanna?" Lisanna then nodded her head to reply to Gray's question.

"You came back from the dead!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"Hold it!" Erza said pulling them back, "We all thought you died 2 years ago, I can't believe you've come back from the dead."

"There's no way," Miriza spoke, "Even if you did come back there was nothing left when our Lisanna died. It doesn't make sense"

"I never died," Lisanna spoke.

"But still..." Miriza insisted. Lisanna then told us that two years ago on that particular job, she didn't die. Instead, she was taken to Edolas by a nearby anima. She found that the Edolas Lisanna had died so she decided to live in Edolas for her family there. But she was taken back to earth land along with the rest of us due to the reverse anima. She also said that she thinks the reason that she was taken to edolas was ti fill a gap that the Edolas Lisanna once did, but was now dead.

We walked all the way to Kardia cathedral. That's where Mira and Elfman would be right now. I wondered if they'd notice that Xavier was gone... We spotted them in front of Lisanna's grave. As soon as we saw them, Lisanna began to run towards them. Xavier followed at a walking pace. "Mira!" she called out. Mirajane perked upwards at the sound of the voice. "Mira!" Lisanna called once again. "Big brother Elf!" As soon as she had spoken his name, Elfman looked up from the grave as well. Mirajane was the first to turn to see where the voice was coming from. She jumped back in surprise at the sight of the little sister she had thought she lost. Elfman turned around as well. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the sister he thought he had killed with his own hands... Lisanna stopped for a few moments paces away from her two siblings. This gave Xavier more time to catch up. The tears of joy in her eyes rolled down her cheeks. The crimson red umbrella slipped away from Elfman's hand. I watched as the siblings were all reunited after 2 years. It had been too long. Lisanna carried on running forwards. Mira and Elfman were paralyzed with shock. Mirajane put her shaking hands to her face - tears building up in her eyes. "No way..." The smile on Lisanna's face was bright with pure joy. Elfman was also crying now. Lisanna flung herself into her elder sisters arms. Xavier stopped short of his siblings, letting them all reunite with their beloved sister...


	53. Going solo

We arrived back at the guild hall the next day with Lisanna. Everyone was so surprised and happy to see her. I could feel the joy growing in the air around us. We told the others all about Edolas. Juvia had changed hr hairstyle due to something Happy had said about Edolas Gray... Lisanna seemed surprised to see the Thunder legion. I guess since they weren't usually around the guild but had started turning up when Laxus was exiled. "Hey Faya," I turned around to see Levy smiling. She had her wind reader glasses on and was clutching a book in her arms. "Hi Levy," I spoke. I tried to sound as cheerful as I could, but I couldn't stop thinking about Edolas Aki. What had happened to her when we had left? Had she been able to see Edolas Levy? All of these questions kept flooding my mind. "Tell me about Edolas," Levy said sitting down at a table. I sat beside her. I tried to talk, but the words didn't make it out. "I've heard about the other's Edolas counterparts - what was I like there?"

I stuttered for a moment before speaking. "She was a lot more argumentative and aggressive than you, but she was still kind enough to lend us a map." Levy smiled. I didn't. She noticed the sad look in my eyes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen in Edolas?" I should have told her about Edolas Aki, I should have been honest. But, I couldn't bring myself to do so. Levy didn't need to know what Aki was like in Edolas. Instead. I just shook my head and forced a small smile onto my face. "It's nothing, I'm just glad you're all safe." Levy smiled again. I could tell some part of her knew that I was lying, But I wasn't going to tell her. That night the whole guild partied harder than we'd ever done before. I never thought that would be possible. I remember running around the guild hall trying to escape Cana who was trying to make me drink a drop of alcohol. That was why I didn't usually attend the guild's parties: everyone was crazy.

I was in the guild a few days later reading as usual. I had almost finished reading on jutsu shiki - rune magic. I had been practicing a few spell a few days ago, but at the moment all I was able to do was rewrite runes that were already written. I sighed closing the book. It was going to take me a while to master it, but it was going to be useful in case I had to fight a water wizard, or if I somehow accidentally killed Gray... I looked over towards the request board. Beside it was Nab as usual. But I also spotted many other wizards, including Lokni. "What are you doing?" I walked walking up to him, "We're a team aren't we?"

"Well it's solo job season," That's when I remembered. It was coming to that time of year again. I sighed.

"Are you taking Altair?" I asked. He turned towards me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Didn't Belle tell you?" I looked over to the table where the exceeds were all talking to one another. I arrived at the same time as Miriza. "Come on Melody," she smiled, "We have another mission with Blue Pegasus - We can't be late this time!"

"We're late no matter what," Melody muttered not looking up from whatever they were doing, "Besides, all 5 of us are going out on a training mission. You'll have to go alone." Miriza seemed rather discouraged by the sudden news. She then turned towards me. "Then can you come with me Faya?" I was taken aback by her request. Honestly, I did not fancy going to destroy a dark guild with those playboys from Blue Pegasus. That was _not_ my idea of fun. "Faya's going on a solo job," Bluebell answered looking straight at me, "Aren't you Faya?" I didn't know how to respond.

I looked towards where Lokni was. He had picked his job and was signing himself up for it. "Can I come too Lokni?" Lokni turned around to see Lisanna, "Elfman and Xavier have already gone on jobs by themselves, I know it's solo job season but..."

"Um... Sure... I guess you can come..."

"Thanks Lokni!" I turned back towards Miriza.

"I think I'll go alone..." she spoke finally coming to her decision. With that, she walked out of the guild hall.

"Hey Faya!" I turned to see Lilias smiling right up at me, "I heard you were going on your first solo job!"

"I'm not going on a solo job," I answered. I thought Bluebell had only said it to get me out of the mission with Miriza, but there was now a disappointed look on her face. "Please do it Faya," Bluebell pleaded.

"I promise you won't be betraying us!" Lilias smiled up at me.

"Are you going on any solo jobs?" she shook her head, "I wasn't planning to but I saw a job where someone has lost their puppy - the reward is a celestial silver key, since they're a retired celestial wizard. I think it's perfect for me!" I nodded, that did seam like the sort of job only Lilias would want to do, but Lucy might want to do it as well.

"Come to the request board with me!" she said pulling my arm as we walked over to the request board. Lilias picked up the lost puppy flyer. "Let's find one perfect for you!" Lilias scanned the request board for a job she thought would be good for me. I watched her as she did so. "Here!" she said snatching a job flyer off the request board and thrusting it into my hands, "Read it."

 _HELP!_ was the first word I saw. _There has been a dark guild that has been lurking around Oak town, we need help taking them out since we have no guild to protect us anymore._ Oak town? That sounded familiar. That was when I remembered. "Oak town was where Phantom Lord's main guild hall was!" I exclaimed. "Have you read all of the flyer yet?" she asked. _300,000 JEWEL._ That was the rewards. "Look at the note at the bottom," Lilias pointed to the foot of the flyer. _If you are a wizard/group of wizards from the Fairy Tail guild, It is suggested that you cover up your guild mark._

"My guild mark isn't covered up," I said as we walked away from the request board.

"That's why you should go," Lilias smiled, "You don't have to go on the job as Faya, you can use a different name. Therefore there's no way you would be betraying us! You can even dress up so you don't look like Faya!" I was starting to think that I would take the job. Lilias told Makarov what was going on and assigned the jobs to each one of us. Before heading out on her job. Lilias helped get me all set up. Mirajane decided to help. I ended up wearing a black mask scarf, similar to the one Mystogan used to use to obscure his identity. My ribbon headband was undone and was used to tie my hair back in a ponytail, a style I never went for. I then wore a long sleeved black dress. Around my wrists all the way to my elbows bandages were tied. They seemed to be going for the Mystogan look. The dress wasn't too long, I was able to move easily in it. I was also supplied with a pair of black leggings. As soon as I was wearing all of that, more bandages were tied around the bridge of my foot and twisted all the way up to my ankles and all the way up to just below my knees.

I was handed a mirror and looked myself up and down. looked like Faya, but different. After stepping out of the guild hall, I parted ways with Lilias. Sadly though, now it was time for me to _travel_ to Oak town. I certainly wasn't looking forward to it... But still, I needed to think of a good name I could call myself...


	54. Dark Abyss

I crawled out of the vehicle and straight onto the road. I looked upwards to see Oak town. It was built upon a hill. Looking around, I noticed how pretty it was. I would have gone around to explore... But I was feeling too sick to move right now. Also, I had work to do. I still had to think of a good code name for myself. Since 'Faya' meant 'fairy' it was something connected with my mother. I wanted this code name to have something to do with my father. I certainly wasn't going to go around calling myself 'Zeref' though. That would be stupid. Especially with the reputation he built for himself. I had never believed any of it though. He wasn't that type of person the rumors made him out to be. Though, I didn't think calling myself after any demons would be a good idea either... I was soon able to get up. I looked down at my clothing. Lilias and Mira had tried to make me resemble Mystogan. What was another word for _mist?_ Fog, vapour, haze... _Haze..._ That name seemed perfect! It would be even better if my real name was Hazel though...

I walked up the streets of Oak town. I had been told by Makarov that the client's address was something like: 117 Acerola lane. I found Acerola lane easily. It was one of the streets nearer the top of the town though. As I walked upwards I looked towards the center of town where the Phantom Lord guild hall used to be. There now seemed to be another building in it's place. That must be the dark guild's guild hall. I looked town from the hill. I was getting rather high up. I could see a shining river at the bottom of the town along with a woodland of pine trees to the side, despite being called oak town. The town was very different to Magnolia. Magnolia was a lot more bright and colourful, but Oak town seemed a lot more serene. Probably because Magnolia had Fairy Tail, our guild didn't know the meaning of the word 'serene.'

Walking up the roads of Oak town, I didn't see too many people. But the people I did see were either running in a hurry or were walking around the streets. Most of those who were casually walking seemed to bear a symbol - a guild mark. To me it looked a lot like an eye with an arrow sticking through the middle. I had never seen that guild mark before, it must belong to the dark guild. I soon arrived at number 117. I took out my job flyer and knocked on the door twice. A woman opened the door. She looked young. Her hair was in a braid and fell over her shoulder. She beckoned me inside. "You must be the Fairy Tail wizard she said, staring at me with warm light brown eyes. I nodded. Her voice was warm gentle and friendly. "Before you step into the sitting room," she spoke, "There is something I need to tell you." I nodded, eager to hear what she had to say.

"You should not tell anyone that you're from Fairy Tail. Most of the townspeople blame your guild for what happened to Phantom. I don't, I was never keen on their methods." she sighed and then carried on. "Not long after Phantom was disbanded, a dark guild named Dark Abyss came to our town. They made our life a living hell. Now we can't go out without fear. They could attack any one at any moment. There are very few wizards here these days to make matters worse. Therefore, we can't defend ourselves." The woman looked down, a look of sorrow passing over her face. "My son was playing with his friend one day, outside on the streets as they always did. A few members of Dark Abyss found them and attacked. His friend died. My son barely escaped. He is currently bedridden." I saw a tear fall from her light brown eyes. "That was when I realized that this had to stop. I sent out job flyers to every light guild that I knew about. I have been saving up to move away from Fiore to go and live in Bosco, where I have family. I've donated these savings to the reward for the job. However, You weren't the only one to take the job. A wizard from Mermaid Heel is waiting in the sitting room. I told her that you were coming and that you should work together." I nodded. I'd heard of Mermaid Hell before, a girls only guild. "I've already told her about the job, I suggest you go and talk to her."

I walked into the sitting room to see a girl. She had long waves of dark pink hair and a set of bright turquoise eyes. Her skin was a light tan colour. She was wearing a short dark purple dress along with a pair of dull blue knee length boots laced with white ribbon. Her guild mark was visible on her left thigh in the colour of a pale pink. "Lana!" I exclaimed looking at her. She was easy to recognize. The solid script wizard from Phantom Lord. "Long time no see Faya-"

"-I'm going by the name 'Haze' for this job." I interrupted. She smiled.

"OK then Haze!" She got up from her seat and put on a white cloak. "Let's go out walking!" Before she reached the door to the sitting room she turned around towards me. "What guild are you going to say you're from? Some of the people here really don't like Fairy Tail...2

"Cait Shelter." I answered. It was the first thing that came into my head. Nobody would be able to prove that I wasn't a member. I was sure Wendy and Carla wouldn't mind me using the name of their former guild. "I've never heard of them," she said, "Anyway we should get going!" With that, we left our clients house.

We walked slowly around the streets of Oak town, trying to think of a plan. "What happened to Zephyr and Yoku?" I couldn't help but ask since they couldn't have joined Mermaid Heel with Lana. Lana sighed. "We fell out over what we should all do next. I have no idea where the two of them are now." Lana then turned towards me and smiled, "But I've been able to make all sorts of new friends in Mermaid Heel!" I was glad that Lana was happy in her new guild.

"How are Gajeel and Juvia doing?" she asked. It was only normal for her to be curious. They were her former guild mates after all. I then went into a detailed explanation over all that Juvia and Gajeel had done in Fairy Tail since they had joined. When I told Lana about Gajeel performing onstage, she laughed. "I never though that he'd be into stuff like that! We never really got to know each other in Phantom." She smiled looking up at the sky.

"Some days I miss the guild... But, I'm happier now than I've ever been before! Mermaid Heel has changed my life." She looked towards me with a bright beautiful smile. "I think Phantom disbanding has turned out to be a good thing for me, I can't say the same for Oak town... Come on!" she grinned, "I know a really good ice cream place! We can plan from there!" I had forgotten that Lana used to live in Oak town as a member of Phantom Lord. It must be awful seeing it like this...

After eating the tastiest ice cream I'd ever had, we began to plan. "I don't think we'll be powerful to take out Dark Abyss with just the two of us." Lana stated. I couldn't argue with her. I knew we were powerful wizards but we didn't know how powerful they were or how many members they had. "If we had another strong wizard with us we might stand a chance..." Lana smiled weakly. "I don't really know what we should do."

"I say we just storm the place," We both turned around to see a boy looking up at us. He looked around the age of 12: Wendy's age. He had messy black hair and his eyes were a ruby red. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. I could sense a strong sense of magic power coming from the boy. "Who are you?" Lana asked looking down at him. "Ryos Cheney." He muttered.

"That name doesn't really suit you," I spoke before I could stop myself. The boy's ruby eyes fixed upon my emerald eyes.

"I know," he sighed, "Look. You're from wizard guilds here to help defeat Dark Abyss. I can help you."

"Will your parents be OK with that?" Lana asked in concern.

"I have no parents. I killed my father 7 years ago." I stared eyes wide straight at the boy in front of me. "He was dying and I decided to put him out of his misery." He admitted.

"What sort of magic do you use then?" Lana asked.

"I'm a 3rd generation shadow dragon slayer." _3rd Generation shadow dragon slayer..._


	55. Charge

I stared at the black haired, ruby eyed boy in front of me. "I was trained by a dragon and had a lacrima implanted inside of me." All I could do was stare at him. I had never met a 3rd generation dragon slayer before, only 0th,1st and 2nd. I wonder what would happen if a zero generation dragon slayer was trained by a dragon and had a lacrima implanted inside of them? Would they be the ultimate dragon slayer? I was pulled out of my thoughts by a realization. When Ryos had said he had killed his father, he had meant his dragon. I knew how much dragon foster parents meant to dragon slayers from Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. Looking into Ryos's eyes, I could see the pain that the burden of killing his dragon had caused. Despite this, he didn't show it. He stayed strong. This boy was really something.

"What magic do you use then? And what are your names? And guilds?" I heard Ryos say snapping me out of my thoughts once again. "It's only fair if you tell me. I told you in the first place." Lana grinned bearing perfect white teeth.

"My name is Lana Shields, I'm 18 years old. I use solid script magic and I'm a member of Mermaid Heel - though I was formerly a member of Phantom Lord." Ryos squinted at Lana.

"I recognize you," he muttered, "You were in that team with that black haired air boy and the bright green haired gravity boy." Lana nodded, smiling even more. She smiled too much in my opinion. I guess that others would say that I frowned too much. Ryos turned to look at me. I felt every nerve in my body quiver, as if it were his ruby red eyes causing this. There was something about this boy, that I couldn't put my finger on. I forced the words out of my mouth. "I'm known as Haze," It felt wrong to lie, "I'm a zero generation fire dragon slayer from the Cait Shelter guild." Ryos stared at me, I could see wonder in his eyes. "You're a dragon slayer too?" I nodded.

"I've never heard of 'zero generation' dragon slayers before." That was my cue to explain all about zero generation dragon slayers etc. After I had finished I looked down to see Ryos staring straight at me. I was surprised for some reason. I should have expected it. He wanted to know.

"You still haven't told me," he spoke as the three of us walked up the streets of Oak town towards the Dark Abyss guild hall. I stared at him confused. "I'm 12 if that helps." he spoke. I hadn't told him my age. Lana had, even though he hadn't asked for it. "I'm 17." I spoke. Ryos's ruby eyes widened.

"I thought you were 14 or maybe even 15 or a small 16 year old!" I stared at the floor and pouted. I hated it when people made fun of my height. "No need humiliate me," I muttered, watching the stones go by under my bare, bandaged feet.

"I'm sorry," He muttered back, "I honestly thought that you were younger." I looked away, still irritated.

"We're here!" Lana called. I looked up towards the guild hall. It was dark and looming, casting a shadow of despair over the beautiful Oak town. "You shouldn't be so load," Ryos stated, "They'll hear us."

"I forgot to ask," Lana said, "Are you part of a guild Ryos?" The ruby eyed boy shook his black haired head.

"It had always been my dream to join your old guild. Phantom Lord. I idolized it. I looked up to Gajeel. I knew him. I couldn't wait for the day when I'd be able to become a member. That was until Phantom decided to start a war with _Fairy Tail._ " I didn't approve of the malice as to which he spoke my guilds name in. "That despicable guild destroyed Phantom Lord. They destroyed my dream! Even worse, Gajeel ended up joining them! It doesn't make sense!" Ryos looked down. His fists clenched, anger and hatred for Fairy Tail flickering in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lana look at me. I thought I saw pity in her turquoise eyes.

I should hate the boy in front of me for talking about my guild in such a way. If he was an enemy of Fairy Tail, he was my enemy as well... I knelt down and put my hand on his shoulder. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hate him. "Now isn't the time to think of the past," I spoke quietly, so that only he could hear. Ryos looked up at me with his ruby red eyes. He had made himself clear as Fairy Tail's enemy. I should hate Ryos Cheney. I wanted to. But I couldn't. "If you want to free your town, you have to forget about the past and move on. You have to embrace your feelings and use your power to help others. That way... You can save Oak town... Not only that but you can accomplish much more..." I trailed off - not knowing what to say next. I wasn't the best at comforting people. I always said the strangest of things. I closed my eyes. What I had just said... It sounded so _stupid_. I could have cried. I felt like crying. I didn't know how to feel. I should hate him, but I didn't. It was confusing me. This never happened. I felt to frustrated. I gritted my teeth. I couldn't cry. I couldn't. I won't. Suddenly, I felt someones head against mine. "Thank you," Ryos's voice whispered. As soon as he had spoken, he lifted his head from mine. I opened my eyes to find myself alone. "Come on Haze!" I turned to see Ryos now beside Lana who was looking the other way. She hadn't seen what had happened. "Let's go save Oak town!"

I didn't like him calling me 'Haze.' But that was who I had to be for this job. I walked up to Lana. "Any plans yet?"

"We're charging in and then splitting three different ways!" she smiled, "It was the best I could come up with!" Some part of me had a feeling that I should have made the plan. But another part of me was glad that I was able to comfort Ryos.

I kicked open the guild hall door with a flaming foot, leaving a scorch mark on the dark wood. I felt my foot sting a little from the impact. I may have hit the door a little too hard... Every face inside turned our way... I called out to the Dark Abyss guild members inside. "Come and fight us!" For some reason - a few of the wizards ran while the others stayed fixed in their seats. "Or are you all cowards?" I teased. With that, all of the wizards, including those who had ran, turned and charged towards us. "Their pride is too precious," Lana grinned. I let a quick smile cover my face before letting it fall and becoming serious. The guild members seemed to use all sorts of dark illegal magic... But they were too slow for all three of us. Flames licked my fists and feet as I punched and kicked the Dark Abyss guild members in sight, sending them flying back. Lana was good in hand to hand combat, but when she needed to she was able to use a variety of solid script spells. Ryos was able to become a shadow. I know how weird it sounds, but It was true. He was a shadow. Using this technique, he was able to sneak up on and attack the Dark Abyss members. "It's a rogue shadow!" I heard one of the members scream. Rogue... That suited him.

Soon, there was nothing left in the room accept for piles of defeated dark wizards. They would soon call for reinforcements. We had to use this opportunity to split up and attack the rest of their members, and eventually defeat their master. There were three passageways leading away from the main room. One for each of us - how convenient! I headed forwards. Lana headed right and Ryos headed left. We didn't need to discuss it. We all knew where we were meant to be. I ran down a dark stone corridor. It was lit with flaming torches. small, glass-less windows adorned the upper parts of the stone walls. This place reminded me of a dark and gloomy castle. I soon found myself at the foot of some stairs, that seemed to spiral upwards. I could only wonder where they lead to. I would have to climb them to find out...


	56. Demon master

After a lot of climbing spiral staircases, I ended up at the top. Looking upwards, I found myself in a large room decorated with red velvet curtains, a red carpet and lots and lots of gold. At first, the room appeared to resemble an office - but on closer inspection: I noticed that this was an office designed to fight in. "So are you one of the wizards who dares to enter my guild?" I glanced in the direction of the voice. I turned around to see a young woman around my own age, maybe a few years older. She had silvery white hair that framed her face in smooth locks, falling down to her waist. Her eyes were sharp and piercing, they were a pale purple in colour. Poking out from her silvery white hair were two horns. The wizard grinned, bearing a pair of fangs. "What are you?" was all I could bring myself to say.

"I'm a demon," was the answer that I received. "I serve lady Zaila." She grinned expecting a response from me. I frowned, she seemed surprised for a second. Then a look of realization appeared on her face. "Oh, I forgot. Your memories!" She let out a long cruel laugh. I honestly had no idea what she was talking about. Did it have something to do with my past before I was sealed away? "Sorry for being so rude," the demon sneered, "I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Onna. Some call me Onna the ghoul." I stared straight into her lavender eyes. She grinned.

"I have a question," I spoke up - keeping my eyes fixed on hers, "Who is Zaila?" Onna was still grinning.

"Lady Zaila is the world's queen. She has rested for hundreds of years, but has now been awakened. She has had a big influence on this world and has affected many lives, she will affect many more in the years to come." I scowled at the demon before me. "She has already affected your life Haze," she laughed, " or should I say Faya Vermillion. No - your name is _Faya Dragneel_." I gritted my teeth.

"How do you know my name? The only people who know my real name are myself and my mother. I didn't tell you, and my mother certainly wouldn't. So how do you know?" Onna laughed again.

"Lady Zaila told me of course! She knows everything about _you_ Faya Dragneel."

I was getting fed up of this demon talking. But I still needed answers. "Are you the guild master?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I created this guild under Lady Zaila's orders."

"Is Zaila a demon?" I couldn't help but ask. Onna frowned.

"Lady Zaila is a goddess. Lady Zaila is a queen. But if you're talking about her origins..." Onna looked upwards, deep in thought. "You could say that she was human... You could say that she was a demon... You could also say that she was a dragon..." Onna looked up and shrugged. "That's a good question. I have no idea _what_ she would be classified as." I was stunned. How could somebody be a human, a dragon _and_ a demon? What was going on here? "I'm not sure if Lady Zaila knows what she is herself. I'll have to ask Lord Zeref if I ever happen to meet him..."

"What do you want with Zeref? What does _he_ have to do with this!?" My question came out a little more harshly than I had intended.

"All in due time Faya Dragneel, all in due time. But first, I'll have to prove my strength to Lady Zaila by fighting _you_." With that the demon sprang up and launched herself towards me at incredible speeds.

I was only just able to dodge Onna's attack before she turned to attack once again. I was only just able to dodge the next one. I kept on dodging, but soon enough - her attacks began to land. Just barely though. I couldn't keep dodging forever. "fire dragon roar!" my breath of flames shot towards Onna. I heard the attack collide, though I couldn't see anything because of all the smoke in the area. When it finally cleared, I noticed that the wall was now on fire and Onna was nowhere in sight. "Up here Faya Dragneel." I looked upwards to see Onna. A pair of black leathery wings had sprouted from her back. I clenched my teeth. If Onna was a demon... How was I supposed to defeat her? I had heard of something known as a demon slayer before. But I was a dragon slayer. This was starting to get irritating. "Fire dragon brilliant flames!" I sent the large sphere of fire upwards towards Onna. She shouldn't be able to dodge the attack. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Onna was able to dodge the attack, but she seemed slightly grazed. I sighed. This was useless.

Onna hovered lower to the ground. That was when I had a crazy plan. That was when I decided to hold onto both of her legs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screeched. I didn't let go. Even when she tried to shake me off. Even when she flew higher. This wasn't the main part of my plan, I ignited my hands in flames which then licked around Onna's legs. She howled in surprise. Caught off guard - I decided to let go. As I fell, I used a fire dragon wing attack to hit her wings. That was when she hurtled to the ground once more. It was also when I realized that I was falling as well had had nothing to break my fall. I slammed hard straight onto the office carpet. Every bone in my body ached. I was pretty sure I had broken something. I looked upwards towards the ceiling. I noticed that my fire dragon brilliant flames had burst a hole in the roof. I slowly lifted myself to my feet. But before I could even sit up, I felt pain surge through my body as I was slammed back down to the ground via Onna's talon foot. I felt the same pain again when she slammed her talon down on me once more. I let out a gasp of pain. Again and again, she kept on stomping down on me. I could here a voice cry out in pain. It was like a scream. It sent shivers down my spine. It was only then I realised that the sound was coming from me...

Now I was sure that even more of my bones were broken. I closed my eyes. I thought of Miriza and Wendy. It would be nice to feel sky dragon slayer magic. If one of them were here I would feel much better... I felt the next attack from the talon pierce my skin. I felt blood oozing out of the cuts which had been formed. My clothes were torn and bloody. Bones were aching and broken. I opened my eyes to see the blurry form of Onna - looking down at me with her lavender eyes. I could faintly see pleasure dashed upon her face. She was enjoying this. The next time she attacked I punched her leg with a fire dragon iron fist. I felt her wince. I had a feeling I had been hurt more when I had attacked. My arm and fist were now throbbing. I clenched my teeth to suppress a scream. "You shouldn't attack me," she spoke calmly and softly. For a moment I almost thought that she was an ally. It must have been her voice manipulating me because just then, I felt her yank me upwards by my hair. "Your hair looks so pretty..." she muttered, "How about I change it up a bit?" With her claws, she cut my black ribbon in two, letting my hair fall loose. I kicked upwards. But before I could make contact, She stomped on my leg, crushing it beneath her talons. I yelped. The sound that came from me didn't sound like me. She then extended her claws, I noticed that they were razor sharp. She grabbed the hair that fell over the right side of my face. When she let go, the hair that had once fell past the right side of my face in waves down past my elbows was now cut to just below my shoulders.

"Much better," Onna muttered, "It doesn't look as pretty any more." I was then dropped to the floor and crushed by her talon again. "Stop!" I cried out. This pain, I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Are you begging for mercy?" she asked a twisted sadistic smile appearing on her face.

"Just stop!" was all I could say. When her talon came down once more, I grabbed it to stop it from making contact.

"I have another you know." She said - Striking with her other talon while using her battered wings to allow her to hover in the air. I held on as hard as I could to her talon. All I could think was: _Stop. Stop. Turn around and stop. Stop._ I carried muttering those words as I thought them in my head. I detached myself from my body, as if I were someone from the outside watching the fight. I wanted the demon to stop hurting the dragon slayer before me. _Stop. Stop. Stop._ I felt the pain in my body, but at the same time, I could feel the movements of Onna's talons against my body as my own. _Stop. Stop. Stop._ I embraced myself for another blow. Just half an inch away from my body, I saw the talon halt. Just for a second. Onna had stopped. Just like I had willed. I used that short window of time to attack. "Fire dragon secret art, flame lotus: phoenix blade!" I said the words and attacked as quickly as I could. I had put every last ounce of my magic power into that spell. I could only hope that it was all worth it to end this torture. Luckily, the attack landed head on. Now, Onna was unconscious on the ground. I sighed in relief and slumped to the ground in exhaustion, only to cry out from the pain sitting had caused me.


	57. Rogue

I limped down the stairs and along the corridor, back to the main room. I only hoped that nobody would attack me right now. I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I had no magic power and was badly injured. I was holding the remains of my ribbon in my hand. I stared at it. It reminded me of all the good times I had with my guild mates and team members. The jobs we've been on. Memories. The good times. The bad times. I would easily be able to use another black ribbon for my hair. But this ribbon would always be special.

I sat down on one of the chairs in the main room. That was when I noticed that as my clothes were torn, my Fairy Tail emblem was now showing. I pulled some of the bandage tied around my left rist and used it to cover up the guild mark. I then used the rest of my bandage to tie up my hair. I left the right side of my face out of the pony tail though. Usually, I would have left my hair down. That's how I liked it. But I was Haze, and Haze tied up her hair. I just hoped that Ryos or Lana would come back soon...

Just then, I spotted a blast of magic heading my way. I jumped down to the ground to avoid the attack. I let out a quick yelp of pain as my body collided with the ground. It still was hurting from my fight with Onna. I looked upwards to see a Dark Abyss wizard, about to attack me again. There was no way I could dodge from the ground in this state. Unless I knew teleportation magic... I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. When I opened them. I didn't feel any pain from the attack. All I could see was a shadow beating up the wizard. When the enemy wizard was unconscious: A black haired, ruby eyed boy slipped out of the shadows. "Rogue!" I called out before I could stop myself. "Sorry, I mean Ryos." Ever since I had heard the Dark Abyss member call him a 'rogue shadow' I had been subconsciously referring to him by the code name. He looked at me. His ruby red eyes staring into my emerald ones. "Rogue... I like it." I felt a smile fall upon my face, "Rogue Cheney. Sounds better than Ryos. From now on I'll be Rogue."

I tried to get up from the ground and ended up wincing in pain. "I would have expected a lot more from a zero generation dragon slayer, what happened to you?"

"I got tortured by the demon guild master and defeated them with my pure will power!" Ryos, I mean Rogue looked at me as if I was weird or something. "I'm telling the truth!" I protested.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked suddenly, staring at my pale blonde hair which was now... Looking really odd most likely.

"Like I said, I was tortured by a demon named Onna the ghoul. She thought my hair was too pretty so did this to it."

"Long hair doesn't suit you." Rogue stated, "I'm just saying - It doesn't suit _you._ " Rogue sighed. "What I mean is, it seems like it belongs to someone else... This is hard to explain"

"I understand what you're saying," I replied. My hair was too much like Mavis's. That was the reason I had grown it long in the first place. I guess he could sense that it wasn't really 'my hair'.

Just then, Lana came running in. "I defeated them!" she called, "Without injuring myself too badly!"

"What do we do now?" Rogue asked, completely ignoring Lana.

"Come with me," I said, "We need to negotiate with their master - If she's conscious." Rogue and Lana followed me down the hallway and up the spiral staircases. When we arrived, the two of them halted in surprise at the sight of the white haired demon laying on the ground. Rogue came out of his shock first. he walked over to the demon and used his magic to swallow her half in the shadows, half out of the shadows - so that we could talk to her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled.

"I'll only let you go until you promise to leave this town and take everyone in your guild with you. You also can't come back and you need to disband."

"Never!" Onna yelled through gritted teeth, "If I do I'll betray Lady Zaila. I can't loose to _her!_ " she stared straight at me. As soon as she said that she edged even further into the shadows. "Stop!" she yelled. It reminded me of when she was torturing me. "Stop it." I said firmly. I wasn't going to let this go on. Even if she tortured me, I wouldn't let something like that happen to her. "Stop it Rogue!" I called out, walking towards him. He turned towards me. I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Trust me Haze," He said turning back to Onna, "Her and her guild members will all be scattered across Fiore. Some may even end up in Bosco!" With that, Onna was now somewhere else in Fiore because of Rogue's shadow!

Lana and I sat in the sitting room. Our client was busy collecting our reward. We would be given 150,000 jewel each. She had assured us that she had plenty of savings left for Bosco. She soon returned with the money, splitting it between the two of us. We both said thank you and left. I breathed in the fresh air of Oak town. There were a lot more people than there had been before. It was like a dark cloud had lifted. I spotted Rogue staring at me from across the street. "I'd better get back to Mermaid Heel!" Lana called from halfway down the street, "Bye!" I held my hand up in response. But before I went back to Fairy Tail, there was something I had to do.

I walked across the street and confronted Rogue. As soon as he saw me he looked the other way, probably to pretend that he wasn't watching me. "You were watching me." I stated when I came close enough for him to hear me. Rogue didn't respond. I held out 75,000 jewel. "You earned this just as much as we did," I said. He looked up, "It should be 100,000 but Lana went off before we could all divide it equally."

"Thanks," Rogue muttered taking the money. He stared back at me. There was silence. "Can I ask you something?" Rogue spoke up. I nodded. "What is it?"

"Can I come and join Cait Shelter. I've never heard of it but... It seems like a good guild. I bet I could learn all sorts from you!" Great. How was I supposed to tell him that Cait Shelter didn't exist and I was actually a member of his least favorite guild? I would have to lie even more than I already had. I wanted to take him with me to come and join Fairy Tail. I really did... But... That would prove I was lying to him. I turned so I wasn't facing him. "I don't think Cait Shelter would be the right guild for you," I said, "It's not that I don't want you to join. I'd rather you find the perfect guild for _you_." I began to walk away. It was the hardest thing I'd ever said. I bit my lip. I wasn't going to cry, not over something as stupid as this...

When I reached my carriage. I let my hair flow loose. My bones still ached. I fingered the right hand side of my hair. It was getting dark. That was when I remembered what Rogue had said: _Long hair doesn't suit you._


	58. Thoughts and dreams

When I arrived back in Magnolia (finally!) I headed straight back to Fairy Hills. It was extremely dark, so dark that I could see all the stars glittering in the sky. I tried to see if I could spot any constellations, but with no luck. The constellations were the celestial spirits weren't they? Did that mean that the celestial spirit world was above us or something? I liked to think of the celestial spirit world as a type of magic heaven place. Imagine if when we died we were all reincarnated into celestial spirits? It was a nice thought. I opened the front door to Fairy Hills and walked up to my room.

I turned the door handle and pushed open the door. There, I found Bluebell curled up on my bed. Asleep. She looked ever so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her. As I walked across the room, I stopped to glance at my reflection in the mirror. I fingered my uneven hair, Rogues words echoing in my mind once more. _Long hair doesn't suit you._ I shouldn't care about what he thinks. What is the likelihood that we'd ever see each other again? I shook my head. I could just walk into the guild hall tomorrow and get Lucy to summon Cancer - my hair would be back to normal once again. _Long hair doesn't suit you._ I pulled at my hair. Why did I care what a kid thought of my hair!? This wasn't like me. Without thinking, I picked up a pair of scissors. Why do we have a pair of scissors just lying around. I snipped off a chunk of hair just under my chin. I snipped off another and then another, as neatly as I could manage. I had only realised what I had done when I was finished. Staring back at me from the mirror was a small girl with pale blonde hair and dark emerald eyes. Her blonde hair fell a few inches below her chin. I noticed that the hair didn't look wavy any more. It looked straight. I felt a smile come to my face. I felt more like me now.

Quickly, I changed into some pajamas that were lying around. A mint green shirt and pale grey shorts. They were a lot more colourful than my usual attire of black. I stared at the ripped clothes that Haze wore. They wouldn't be much use for me know accept for memories. I walked over to the wardrobe so I could lay out some clothes for tomorrow. When I opened the double wooden doors, I was confronted by a mass of black fabric. I sighed. I have no idea why I usually went for black clothes. I guess I could blend into the shadows. Nobody would have to notice me. That's how I liked things. I spotted the dress I would usually wear. The gift from the village near Mt. Hakobe. I didn't want to wear that tomorrow. I didn't know why. Instead, I spotted a short sleeved black dress with white rims. It would show my guild mark. It was perfect. Now that was decided - it was time to get some rest. Since Bluebell was on _my_ bed instead of her own, I would have to sleep on the floor. I gathered some blankets that were bundled up under my bed. I spread them out across the floor, and with that, I drifted off to sleep.

 _I found myself in what looked like the Fairy Tail guild hall. In front of me, I could see my parents facing each other. They were still. I walked up towards them. They didn't turn or speak or move. They seemed lifeless. Like statues. I waved my hand in front of their blank faces. They didn't blink. Suddenly, I found myself in a town... Or city. I was unfamiliar. Looking upwards, I could see - towering over the many houses - was what looked like a castle. I've never seen anything like it. I looked forwards. There I could see a figure. The shadows obscured their face. They beckoned me forwards. I walked forwards. Who were they. Now I could see them clearly. A woman. She wore a familiar smile upon her face. Her hair was as black as night, and fell over her shoulders in faint waves. The same colour as her eyes. She looked familiar. Where had I seen her before? She looked me over. "Nice hair." she spoke. Her voice. It was smooth and gentle. It sounded elegant. This woman was beautiful, in a mysterious way. I fingered my hair. It was short. I had cut it. I remembered I had cut it. She wore a black dress with beautiful golden patterns. The dress reminded my of military. I couldn't tell why. She wore a blood red silky scarf over her shoulder. Her scarf had pearly white delicate frills along the wore dark navy leggings. They were so dark they looked black, along with a pair of black knee high boots. She held up her left hand, showing me what looked like the silver mark of a dragon. Was she a generation zero dragon slayer? "I know what you're thinking," She walked forwards so that she looked me straight in the eye. "But I am not only a generation zero dragon slayer, but I am a dragon slayer of EVERY generation!" I felt a pain in my stomach. I looked town to see that she had stabbed my with a sword I had not noticed before. Requip? "I'd love to stay and chat... But I have other things to do..." her voice faded as I closed my eyes - falling into death..._

I woke up in a sweat. I looked around the room. Just my normal room. No strange castles or towns. No strange girl wanting to stab me. I sighed. What sort of dream was that. I looked over towards me bed. Bluebell wasn't there. I turned around to see her standing behind me. "What did you do to your hair?" she asked me. I bent down and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too Bluebell." I let go and stared into her dark eyes.

"How was the job?" she asked. I winced as I remembered the pain I felt from Onna.

"Demonic." Was my reply. Bluebell looked confused, so I ended up explaining what had happened on the job. When I had finished, Bluebell laughed. "Did you seriously cut your hair just because a kid told you that long hair didn't suit you?"

"No, of course not." I replied looking away. I sat up and get dressed. I opened a draw to retrieve a black ribbon. I tied in in my hair as a headband. My amethyst pendant was still at the guild hall. I sighed. "Let's go Bluebell.2 She nodded as we walked towards the guild hall. That was when I noticed that she hadn't mentioned anything about the training she and the other exceeds had been doing. I wondered what they had been up to when I was away. How long had I been away?

75,000 jewel wasn't enough to pay rent. That was my first thought when I stepped into the guild hall. My second thought was: Why is everybody staring at me? Oh right. My hair. Just then everyone starting fussing over me. I sat down beside Levy - as usual. "What have you done with your hair Faya?" she asked staring at the short pale blonde locks.

"I cut it," was my reply. Levy sighed.

"It's really uneven," Levy turned and called towards Lucy, "Hey Lu! We need your help over here!" Lucy came as fast as she could. All she needed was one look at my hair to realize why Levy had called her over. Had I really cut it that badly. "Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" Cancer began to work away at my hair, neatening it up. When he had finished, I heard someone call from the back of the guild hall. "Hey Cancer!" It was Lilias, "Please can I have my hair longer. A little below my shoulders would be nice!" Lilias's hair took longer than mine. When she was done, I noticed that she now had two braids at the front of her hair. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It's nice," I answered. It did look good on her.

"Hey Miriza!" she called, waving towards the red headed girl. Miriza walked towards us. "Are you going to have a hair cut?" Lilias asked. Miriza shook her head, "I'm fine thank you."

"Are Lokni and Xavier still on their jobs?" I asked.

"Lokni is on his 3rd job with Lisanna now, or is it his 4th job. Maybe 5th? Anyway, Xavier still hasn't returned though we received a note from his client saying they were very happy with the work he did. Anyway, I'm sure he'll be fine." I nodded. She was probably right. That's when I noticed something different about Miriza, "Where's your necklace?" I asked, "The one you got from the village near Mt. Hakobe."

"Oh, I lost it." She replied. Somehow I didn't believe her.

The next day the wizards who were going to be chosen for the S-class promotion trial were going to be announced. I wondered if anyone from our team would be chosen?


	59. The Selection

We all stood facing the front of the guild hall, Where Makarov stood alongside Erza, Mira, Gildarts and Miriza. We were going to find out who would be selected this year. I had never been selected before, the only zero generation dragon slayer to ever be selected was Miriza. She had passed the first time she was selected, despite the fact that her magic was a lot more supportive than offensive. "This year I have chosen 10 wizards to participate in the trials." Makarov spoke. The trials were going to take place on Tenrou island this year. That made me wonder, would Zeref still be there. Also, isn't that where Mavis went off to around 4 years ago? For all I could tell, both of my parents could be on the island. A part of me wanted to go and see them, but the other part of me told me that it would be a bad idea...

Makarov then began to announce the names: "Natsu Dragneel!" That was going to be expected. He was one of the most loyal members of Fairy Tail and his power had grown at an alarming rate in the past few months. "Gray Fullbuster!" Whenever Gray and Natsu fought they always appeared equal in strength. He is also just as loyal. It would be a close call out of those two. Though I expected both of them to be chosen this year. "Juvia Lockser!" I was not expecting that. Though Juvia was S-class in Phantom Lord and does have the heart and spirit of Fairy Tail... The only thing is, would she fight against Gray for the title of S-class? "Elfman Strauss!" I saw that coming. Though, I'm not sure how well he would do... I guess I haven't really seen him in action too often... "Xavier Strauss!" I never expected both Xavier and Elfman to be picked. Xavier would do OK I guess... He might be able to beat Gray because of Gray's magic, but I'm not sure about Natsu... "Cana Alberona!" I could easily see this coming as Cana had been picked for the trials for the last 4 years. She hadn't made it to S-class yet but she had a lot of potential to do so. This would be her 5th trial. If anyone deserved to win this, it would be her. "Freed Justine!" I didn't see that one coming. He was a powerful wizard though. "Levy McGarden!" I didn't see that coming either! Levy would make a great S-class wizard, she would deserve it after all she's been through. "Faya Vermillion!" My mind went blank. _I_ was picked for the trials... I didn't expect Makarov to pick me at all... I surely wasn't the best in a fight, I had no idea why Makarov would choose me. Also, I didn't want to have to compete against Levy, or Cana. They surely deserved this more than me... Though I would happily fight Xavier. "Finally, Mest Gryder!"

I had no idea who that was, but at the same time - his name sounded familiar. I knew him, but I didn't. I looked over towards him. I listened to people muttering. "Mest... He came close last year..." No he didn't. I would have remembered him better if he was chosen last year. What was going on. Did he use some sort of magic that manipulated memories? If so, why wasn't it working on me? And how come I felt like I had met him before? I felt something come back to me. I had talked to him before. I had. I was sure of it. I would just have to forget this and think about the trial... Just then, Makarov announced that only one of us would pass and that the trial takes place next week. After Makarov had stated that, Mirajane began to explain the rules: "Each of the ten participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation." So I had to pick a partner. My mind instantly flickered to Bluebell. She would always be my partner. This was meant to test our bonds, so who better to chose? Erza then began to speak, "There are two rules for the partners you can choose. One: they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: You cannot partner with S-class wizards." That made sense. Finally, Makarov began to speak. "What happens in the trial will be announced when you arrive at Tenrou." That made sense. That was when it was announced that the S-class wizards would also be there to block our progress. In other words, to become S-class we had to defeat an S-class wizard. That wouldn't be fun... This was going to be harder than I had expected... "The ten selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Port in one week," Makarov stated, "That is all!"

Our team sat at one of the tables. We were busy discussing the trials. I was sat beside Lokni. Opposite me was Lilias who was beside Xavier. Miriza was perched on the end of the table itself, listening in. The 5 exceeds were all sat on the table as well. Bluebell was nearest to me. "Who are you going to pick as your partners?" Lilias asked.

"I'm going to pick Viper of course!" Xavier exclaimed. Viper looked up at his friend, a sat expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Xave but the five of us still have training to do." Bluebell looked up at me.

"I would have been your partner Faya, but we still have a lot more training to do. If we finished early, we'll go over to the island to cheer you on." I felt disappointed. I was looking forward to going to Tenrou with Bluebell, just like we did 4 years ago... "I'll be your partner Xavier," Lokni said, smiling at the white haired boy.

"Thanks," Xavier replied.

"I didn't want to be part of this, but I'll go with you Faya if you want," Lilias smiled, "I'm sure that it'll be really fun!" I nodded. I would go with Lilias. She was probably one of the best choices, since Tenrou was covered in plants and greenery. She'd be perfectly in her element. On the other hand, I had been to Tenrou island before so vaguely knew my way around. We would be a great team!

The next week passed quickly. I was able to get a bit of training done with Lilias. I remembered the training I had done with Zeref 4 years ago. We did a lot of meditating together, we did this to try and expand our magic containers. After 3 and 1/2 hours of meditating, we would then move onto practicing spells and other techniques. Then we'd get into physical training. By that, I mean running 50 laps around Magnolia as well as lots of tree climbing and rock climbing. We would have to prepare for Tenrou's climate as well. I was already set with that since I was a fire dragon slayer. Lilias on the other hand, was not. I would have her train near my flames. I made sure that the flames were slightly hotter than Tenrou's climate. The worst part about trying to get used to the climate was the fact that it was winter here in Magnolia. To make it worse - it was snowing. It certainly wouldn't be snowing on Tenrou...

A week later, it was December 15th. We were all gathered in Hargeon, ready for the S-class promotion trials. We had done all we could to prepare in the last week. Lilias had taken my advice and was now wearing clothes that were more suited to Tenrou's climate. She was wearing a blue short sleeved cropped top along with a turquoise green skirt. We looked up at the boat looming over us and sighed. Why couldn't swimming there be a part of the trial!?


	60. Routes

The boat ride was hell. We were all slumped, doubled over the side of the boat. All I wanted to do was get off... I tried to listen as Makarov explained the rules. It was something about fighting? Combat routes, Extreme combat routes, Safe routes... I didn't pick up how many there were. Just then, it was announced that the trial started. We were still on the boat, but it had stopped moving. I still felt queasy - but I had to forget that right now. Lilias tried jumping off the boat - the same time Natsu and Happy began to fly away. Sadly though, there was a rune barrier. I looked to see Freed and Bickslow flying off towards the island. It would disappear in 5 minutes. I sighed. We were already lagging behind...Just then Levy began to rewrite the spell. It didn't take her too long accept... she only rewrote it for Gajeel and herself.

I walked over to the rune barrier. Two could play at that game. After all, the part of rune magic I knew how to do was rewriting at the moment. I was glad that I had started rune magic, it was really coming in handy! It only took me a few seconds longer than Levy, but I was still able to do so! I had only rewrote it for Lilias and myself. We then began to swim towards the shore. We hadn't done too much swimming training, but our training had increased our swimming speed. Now we could easily swim towards shore. Now I was glad that Lilias had made me wear a swimsuit!

When we came to shore we reached 10 different passageways, labelled A-J. "Did you pick up anything about the routes?" I asked. I didn't expect her to know. Surprisingly, she nodded. There are 4 combat routes. With them you're lead to another pair who'll you'll have to fight. After that there are 4 extreme combat routes where you have to fight a current S-class wizard. Finally, there are 2 serenity routes. If we choose one of those then we will pas to the next round without fighting. "I hope we get that one," I muttered, "I don't like the idea of fighting friends..." We then looked up at the 8 remaining routes. "Which one shall we pick?" I asked. Lilias shrugged.

"We'd better pick quickly though..."

"Why don't we go J?" I asked.

"Why?" Lilias questioned.

"Because it's the last letter to choose from, also 'J' is for 'Justice.' Therefore it is the most righteous way, and that means it's the right way!" Lilias looked at me as if I was speaking another language.

"OK... That makes sense? We'll go that way!" Quickly, we ran down route J, the passageway sealing itself behind us...

"There's an 80% chance we're going to have to fight so get ready," I muttered. Lilias nodded. "Teamwork will be key." I added. There were lots of small lights floating about. I couldn't remember what they were called, but there were so many of them because of the temperature here. "Are we really going to have to fight in swimsuits?" I asked Lilias. Lilias nodded. "We're not going to get changed right now are we?" I sighed. I stopped to get something out of my bag. It was a T-shirt I had brought along with me. It was dark purple in colour. I slipped it on. "This'll suffice," I muttered. Lilias sighed.

"Come on Faya," She had started to leave me behind, "We can't lag remember! This is a competition!" I nodded and began to walk forwards. Soon we arrived in a clearing. The passageway at the other end was sealed. "We're gonna have to fight aren't we?" Lilias muttered. I nodded.

"To think I'd have to fight you two?" A voice broke the silence. We knew that voice all too well.

"Our luck sucks," I sighed. Down in the clearing we could see a figure waiting for us. Her read hair was tied up un a white ribbon as usual, though she was not wearing her usual dress. Instated she was wearing a short sleeved dark blue dress with pale blue rims. We had to fight Miriza.

Without any warning she attacked. It was her wing attack, hitting us straight on. Before we could recover, we were hit by a roar. I had never faced Miriza in a fight before. I hadn't really seen her in action too often either. She was quick and didn't miss an opportunity to land an attack. "Lilias!" I called out. We needed to get in an attack somehow. Lilias sent out an earth dragon wing attack, though Miriza easily dodged it, while she was airborne she sent down another roar attack. We needed to get a hit in, somehow... Just as I was thinking that I was hit in the face by a sky dragon talon attack. "Come over here Faya!" Lilias called out. I ran over to where Lilias was, when we were beside one another - Lilias used the earth around us to form a dome that would protect us from any attacks. "This is ordinary earth magic," she spoke, "It won't hold up for much longer, but it'll give us enough time to quickly think of a plan." I nodded. Miriza's strengths were her speed and ability to find loopholes, ways to attack at every opportunity. Basically, what allowed her to do that was her speed. How could we combat speed? Well, it seemed like her weakness would most likely be brute force - as that was what usually combated speed. Sadly though, that wasn't mine or Lilias's strong suit. I guess that we could pull it off though. I quickly told Lilias that we had to use brute force before the earth dome broke.

We split off in two directions. I went left; Lilias went right. When one of us was dodging the attack, the other one would attack. Even though it was a classic battle strategy, we had to keep on using it - then it would work effectively... Right? First, Miriza attacked me with a roar. I was only just able to dodge. This wasn't a good time for Lilias to dodge. This plan wasn't going to work. We needed something else... I would just have to screw strategy... "Fire dragon brilliant flames!" Miriza was only just able to dodge the widespread attack. While she was dodging both Lilias and I used a roar attack. Both attacks only just landed. Miriza landed steadily on the ground. We both charged towards her, ready to attack. Miriza jumped up dodging both attacks and then using her wing attack was able to attack. Miriza had always had the most control over her magic, this had allowed her to learn quicker than the rest of us. She was also a speedy fighter...

Just then Lilias put her hands to the ground. "Earth dragon tangled vines!" Vines shot up quickly circling around Miriza's legs and wrists - holding her in place. "Attack now Faya!" she called, "Use a powerful attack! The vines won't hold through your fire so you'll have to make it count!" I would use on of my secret arts.

"Fire dragon secret art! Crimson Lotus: Phoenix flame blade!" My attack hit Miriza square on because of Lilias's vines, which were now gone. When the smoke cleared, I noticed that Miriza was still standing. "Do you know what it means to be an S-class wizard?" she asked walking towards us. I had used my full strength... And she was still standing. "It isn't just strength that you need to be S-class," she spoke. I could see winds circling around her hands. "Heart and brains are what matter as well." She attacked us again with a wing attack. We weren't able to dodge this time. "You've proved to me that you can use your brains in the middle of a fight, not to mention that your friendship is evident. You work well as a team. I can see your heart. You're also strong. But you haven't shown me your full potential. Let's start getting serious shall we?" There was a look in Miriza's eye and a smile on her face. "Show me what you can do when the two of you work together using all of your strength, brains and heart." Miriza carried on smiling. "I know this is only a trial... Master did tell me to hold back... But... How can I really test your strength if you don't need to try hard to defeat me?"

Miriza was already hard enough to try and beat... What was going to be in store for us now?"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The next chapter won't be out for a while since I'm going away again. It'll probably be up on either Sunday or next Monday.**

 **Also, I should mention I'm starting a new fanfiction named: Fairy Tail - Celestial Law.** **I'll try to publish the first chapter today, though I'll only properly start writing it when I've completed this fanfiction :)**

 **Thank you to all those who have read this far! I appreciate all of your support :)**

 **P.S. There is soon going to be another Generation Zero dragon slayer introduced to the story, so that's something to look forward to!**


	61. 1st test

The air began to twirl around Miriza, obscuring her from sight. "Faya..." I heard Lilias speak. What was Miriza doing? Whatever it was, I could sense a large amount of magical power. I could tell that Makarov wouldn't have wanted her to do something like this. I could hear Miriza's voice speak through the sounds of the blowing winds. "To bean S-class wizard you need to show me your strength, along with your heart and brain when facing a fearsome foe." There was a pause. "That is why - if I am to test you - I cannot hold back, not even for a second." There was another pause. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next, whatever it was - There was no was the two of us could defeat it...

"There is a lot of magic power on this island," Miriza spoke again, "That is what allows me to do this..." In an instant the raging air stopped. This now revealed Miriza. She didn't look too much like Miriza though. Her hair was a dull, dark fuchsia colour. Her hair was now no longer tied up in it's white ribbon and now flowed loose. It was blown in waves in the sudden wind. Her eyes were no longer dark brown but a dark pink. Coming from her ankles, wrists and back were what looked like wings. At first glance they looked pearly white, but on closer inspection they were actually an extremely pale blue. My mouth hung open in awe. "This is my dragon force," Miriza spoke calmly, "Every dragon slayer has their own unique dragon force. This here, is mine." Miriza dashed forwards, punching Lilias with a sky dragon iron fist as well as kicking me with a sky dragon talon. Yep. We were screwed...

There was no way we could dodge the relentless attacks coming from Miriza. We would just have to block them. Just then she used her sky dragon roar from behind. I was only just able to dodge. So we could dodge long range attacks, but up close we had to block. This strategy wouldn't help us win - to do that we'd need to slow her down... Just then Miriza aimed a sky dragon wing attack at us. That, I was unable to dodge as it was much quicker than a roar. Next up was her sky dragon crushing fang. As she aimed the hit at me, I was able to attack with a fire dragon iron fist. The attack hit it's mark. She seemed rather startled by my sudden attack. Using this window of opportunity, both Lilias and I attacked - sending Miriza to the ground. "Do you have any secret arts?" I asked Lilias hurriedly.

"Yeah... But I don't know how to use any." she spoke quickly as well. Damn! Why didn't we work on secret arts during training! Fighting Miriza... Was harder than I ever could have imagined... "If it helps I might be able to use one of the easier ones..." Lilias murmured, "But it might not really be much help-" Just then we were both attacked my Miriza, who had now gotten up. When we were close enough to talk again, Lilias carried on "It's a pollen spell that weakens the enemy. It's more of a status thing rather than an offensive spell..." That would be perfect.

"Use it now Lilias!" I called, "I'll cover you! Let me know when to get out of the way!" Lilias nodded as I rushed towards Miriza. We were now immersed in a one on one combat duel - throwing punches and kicks at one another. Accept, my attacks were cloaked in flame while hers were draped in sky magic. Her attacks were impossible to dodge, and were much more powerful due to her dragon force. I wondered if she was just as strong as Mira or Erza... I was able to land in a few powerful hits, by a few - I mean about 2-3. 4 if I was lucky. I wasn't counting. "Now Faya!" Lilias's voice eventually called out. I dived away from Miriza as far and as quickly as I could in the small window of time. "Dragon slayer secret art! Emerald blossom: exploding pollen spores!" small golden pollen spores hit Miriza directly. There were so many of them she was unable to dodge. Miriza frowned, as if she were expecting more. That was when She realised what we'd done. "You've slowed me down," she smiled, "However I can still attack."

I ran over to Lilias and grabbed her hand. "We need to merge our powers," I whispered. This would be the easiest way to end this.

"You mean like a unison raid?" she asked. I nodded. Linking our hands together, we gave each other a feel of our magic power. Her's was gentle compared to mine. My magic power was always raging and ready to burst out in a fight. Lilias's magic power was slow and patient - yet I could tell that she had a lot more power than what she had already learned. What it seemed to me, was that earth dragon slayer magic as fairly easy to get the hang of but there was a lot of magic power required for the more powerful spells. That was what I assumed just from feeling her magic power - I could be wrong. "Dragon slayer secret art!" I closed my eyes, Like this we wouldn't be able to dodge Miriza's attack... "Shattering light: sky drill!" The attack hit us head on. Pain prickled across my skin. The attack didn't send us flying - we stayed rooted to the ground. Lilias's attack must have also drained her magic slightly. It was a status spell after all. I opened my eyes. We were ready. I could see Miriza's dragon force wavering slightly. Lilias's attack must still be affecting her. "Unison raid!" The two of us yelled in unison. An attack from the ground hit Miriza straight on. It reminded me of a volcano. Miriza was sent flying. When the smoke cleared we could see her laying on the ground. She was defeated.

Lilias and I high-fived one another before walking over to Miriza. Her clothes were ripped and charred. To be fair, our clothes were rather sliced from her sky attacks. She was no longer in her dragon force. She scrambled up from the ground. "Let me heal the both of you," she smiled.

"Don't push yourself-" I was interrupted by her smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. There isn't much else for me to do here accept cheer you all on!" Soon we were all healed. Miriza looked extremely worn and out of magic power. I felt bad leaving her in the cave while we traveled to the spot where we'd all meet up for the next challenge.

We found Lucy and Cana bathing in one of the streams on Tenrou. Lilias decided to join them. She made me do so as well... Afterwards, I was able to get changed back into my usual clothing. That was when the 4 of us then went to meet up with the others who had passed. "Now then, I think everyone is here," we all turned to see Makarov walking our way. "I will announce the results to date." He began, "Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in battle and passed through!" That was unexpected. I would have expected Freed and Bickslow to come out on top. But both Lucy and Cana were more powerful than they let on! Though Gray appeared rather surprised by the outcome. "Natsu and Happy managed to get past Gildarts somehow, and passed through!" They beat Gildarts!? I never would have expected that! Maybe that's why Natsu was looking so downcast... I couldn't help but wonder what had happened back in their fight... Gray seemed to be surprised once again. "Levy and Gajeel passed through the peaceful route with good luck!" Gajeel however did not think it was lucky as he was unable to fight anyone... "Xavier and Lokni were also lucky as they passed through the other peaceful route." Compared to us, they got it easy... "Faya and Lilias defeated the obstacle known as Miriza and passed through!" Xavier was rather surprised by that. "Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy in battle and passed through!" Yeah... I would have expected that...

"Did Juvia fail?" Gray then asked. A look of fear crept onto Makarov's face. "W-what Gramps!?" Gray exclaimed in surprise at his expression. "Juvia and Lisanna hit upon... her." There was a small pause for a second. "That female knight who knows not the meaning of holding back!" Oh... Boy I didn't envy those two... All that was left was Elfman and Evergreen - The only way they could have gone was... Mirajane. I felt sorry for those of us who had to face the terror of an S-class wizard... They knew no bounds... "Hold it!" he heard a voice call. We all turned our heads in the direction where it was coming from. There we saw Elfman and Evergreen emerge from the trees. They both looked pretty battered. "How did you beat Mira?" Happy asked. The two didn't reply... That lead me to believe that that had won using... Unconventional methods... 7/10 teams had passed the first test. That was actually more than expected. "Now we will begin the second test!" Makarov stated. I could only wonder what was in store for us next...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I know, I know. I wasn't supposed to have added a chapter today. But I was able to find a little time before We went :)**


	62. Grave

Just then Natsu stood up. "Gray! Xavier! Cana! Levy! Faya! Elfman!" He spoke pointing to each one of us in turn, "Let's fight and see just who'll become an S-class wizard!"

"You, especially, I ain't gonna loose to." Gray spoke, a faint smile upon his face. Cana smiled.

"Neither will I." Levy determinedly stated.

"You bet I won't hold back!" Xavier called out. I sighed. I wasn't going to say anything or smile. I didn't like competing against my friends. I didn't want to draw any attention either..."As a man, I will take on that challenge!" Elfman exclaimed. He couldn't have a conversation without mentioning the word 'man' could he?

"I'm gettin' fired up!" Natsu shouted, a flame curling around his fist. It looked tasty... As soon as everyone had calmed down (if that was even possible in this guild), Makarov spoke again. "Now then, I will announce the details for the second test of the S-class wizard trials!"

We all listened eagerly, waiting for what was to come next. "The second test is searching for the grave of Mavis, our founding guild master." So we had to look for my mother's grave? I never thought I'd be doing something like that... "Founding guild master?" Lucy spoke. Oh, I had forgotten that the others didn't know about Mavis...

"That sounds easy!" Natsu confidently stated. I didn't think so though, the island was huge, and what I had came here before, I had never spotted the grave... "You have only 6 hours! Hear that? I said 6 hours. I'll be waiting at Mavis's grave." With that, Makarov turned away in the opposite direction. Just then Natsu and Happy ran off in a hurry in a random direction. I waited with Lilias for everyone else to disperse. "Why are you just standing there?" she asked me, "We need to get looking before the others find the grave so you can become S-class!" I shook my head.

"Everyone ran off in random directions didn't they? Despite the fact that Makarov said he'd be waiting at the grave."

"And?" I pointed in the direction in which Makarov went. "The grave is most likely to be in this direction, as that's where Makarov headed." Lilias nodded, understanding what I was getting at. We then ran off in the direction Makarov had walked.

"Can you try and follow his scent?" Lilias asked. I shook my head. Even though I had been here before, I haven't been here for a while - making it harder for me to pick up certain scents I would easily b able to pick up. I guess it was even harder for Lilias since she had never been here at all. Soon, we arrived at the place where we had arrived on the island - the area with all the routes. They were all open now - none were sealed off. That seemed rather suspicious to me. "Any ideas why they're all open now?" I asked.

"I guess because we're allowed to look in them now for the grave..." Lilias shrugged. "Wait - maybe the grave is down one of the routes?" I wasn't too sure about that. If the grave was there, wouldn't there have been a chance that one of the teams could have spotted it? "We'll check here later," I spoke. Lilias nodded. With that, we began to walk away from the 10 routes.

It was easy to get lost on Tenrou. After a lot of walking, we found ourselves in the middle of a forest... We had no idea what part of the island we were on, so had no idea whether we were searching the right area... I had no idea how much time had passed, but we had been searching for a while - with no luck. A few hours later and we still hadn't found anything. Just then, I heard rustling coming from the bushes. "Who's there?" I called out. Had someone been following us? Just then, I saw a figure emerge from the bushes. Lilias spoke. "Faya, they're not in our guild..." I knew that already. The figure seemed surprised to see us, I could see it in his dark, black eyes. If I were to be honest, the only reason that I had taken part in the trials was to see this person again... I couldn't help myself. I remembered all the times sitting alone in the guild hall, having nobody to talk to - nobody to who I could truly be myself around... Looking at the figure before me, I couldn't help but remember what that had felt like... I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my eyes as I embraced the figure in a hug. With that, they seemed rather alarmed. "Do you not remember my curse!?" he muttered, obviously agitated that I had hugged him. He didn't want to hurt me.

Quickly, I let him go and stepped back - wiping the tears from my eyes. "Sorry Sensei..." I muttered. I have no idea why I had just called him that... Old habits die hard... "It's been a while, Faya Dragneel..." he spoke, the frown I remembered so well was formed upon his face. "I'm sorry, but I cannot stay..." With that, he walked off. I wasn't too sad about seeing him go. Just being with him for a small amount of time was good enough for me. Before he could completely vanish from sight. "Promise me that you'll look after Natsu - help him grow stronger..." And with that he was gone.

"I promise," I muttered. I had no idea why my father had wanted me to look after Natsu and help him grow stronger... Did it have something to do with the whole 'Dragneel' thing. I could tell that Zeref cared about him, that - for me - confirmed that they were related. "What was all that?" Lilias spoke - sounding father confused. "Why did he call you 'Faya Dragneel?' Isn't that Natsu's second name?" I turned to Lilias.

"I'll tell you about it later, but you have to promise me you won't tell _anyone_ what had happened here." Lilias nodded, as we walked further into the forest...

Not soon after my reunion, something else happened. We stumbled upon Xavier and Lokni, who were fighting an army of soldiers. All we could do was gasp. Lokni spotted us as he knocked a soldier to the ground. "These guys are interfering with the trials!" he exclaimed, "I think their invaders!" I nodded and rushed into the fight. The soldiers were fairly easy to defeat. It was just rather annoying how there were so many of them. I mainly used my fire dragon iron fist, as that allowed me to attack those who attacked me. I was pretty sure that anything else would be going over board - though a wing attack or talon might be fine... This reminded me of the fight with Miriza, accept she was much harder to defeat.

"What was it like fighting Miriza?" Xavier asked mid battle. It was as if he were reading me mind, though I was not impressed. "Shut up and save the small talk for _after_ the fight Xavy Wavy!" was my annoyed response. I heard Lokni snicker at 'Xavy Wavy.' That nickname suited him perfectly! I doubted that he thought the same thing though... It took us a while to defeat the soldiers, but when we did - the first thing that caught our attention was the sky: There was a red signal flare. Tenrou island was being invaded...


	63. Rain

We ran through the forest trying desperately to find someone else, We all needed to regroup as soon as possible. Who would be invading Tenrou island - and why? It seemed like hours before we found someone. At first all we could see was a figure heading our way - we thought it was one of the invaders, but as they got closer we could easily see who they were. "Miriza!" We all exclaimed as she came into view.

"We need to find the others quickly. I exasperated from Erza a while ago. Juvia is busy fighting one of the members from Grimoire Heart, a young girl with pink hair." Grimoire Heart? That was one of the dark guilds part of the balam alliance - along with Oración Seis and Tartaros. That meant we were in big trouble...

The plan was to try and find the base camp where everyone else was. Unfortunately, Miriza had lost track of where it was when coming to find us... That's what happened when you were on an island where everything looked the same. With that, we headed off. At first we didn't find anyone at all and spent a rather long while running aimlessly around the forest. I could see in the sky that it was getting dark. What was happening with the others? Were they all engaged in combat against members of Grimoire Heart as well? I hoped that they were alright...

Just then we came across a clearing that I recognized well. It was the ruins, of what both Bluebell and I had guessed to have once been a village. There was also a guild there as I recalled. I think it was called something like Red Lizard? "What is this?" Xavier muttered gazing across the ruins. I sighed explaining quickly about what had happened 4 years ago.

"That's right, you came here to train 4 years ago." Miriza stated - I nodded.

"No fair!" Lokni complained, "You probably already know where the grave is then!" I turned and glared at Lokni.

"If I knew I would be there already wouldn't I!?" That came out harder than I meant it to...

"Do you think there'll be and sweets in those buildings I can bring back as souvenirs for Candy?" Lilias asked staring dreamily at the ruined buildings. I gave her a blank look. It was obvious that there wouldn't be anything in those ruins - but if there were any sweets, I doubted whether they'd be even safe to eat.

We walked deeper into the ruined village, as if forgetting completely about looking for everyone else. Perhaps we wondered whether we would find some of our guild mates here. I would have shouted for the others to stop getting distracted and get back to finding the base. However, I was just as immersed as they were - despite having visited this place before. It was as if I felt some sort of connection here... Almost like I'd been to this place before. I could see what the village had looked like before... Before... There had been a fire here... If only there were some water there that day which could have saved the village. Just mere buckets of water wouldn't have helped though. This was on a much larger scale than that, though somehow. I felt that I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for whatever happened here that day... Water?

Small droplets of rain began to fall from the dark stormy sky. It was stormy before... But this was different... "I can sense a strong amount of magical power here..." Miriza muttered. I nodded in agreement. Something had definitely changed here. At that very moment, despite the confusing scents here on Tenrou, I caught a familiar smell. One that I would never forget. No matter where I was... All of us turned our heads towards the figure before us. I couldn't see them clearly. The rain continued to fall. I looked downwards slightly - towards her hands. There was a net. Wriggling. There were small figures inside. We all knew who they were. In unison, the 5 of us charged forwards towards the figure. I felt a magical attack hit us as we were sent flying. I ended up hitting a tree. As I got up I realised that I was soaking. Something about the attack before had seemed familiar. I started towards the figure, who began to walk towards us. Now I could see them clearly.

Her hair was azure blue and wavy, falling down in a waterfall - just up to her elbows. Her eyes were a dark sea blue. Her skin was as white as snow. She was wearing a blue leotard along with midnight blue tights. Not to mention white knee high boots along with a fairly dark blue cape. She was wearing a whitish pale blue headband in her hair. Almost everything about her was blue. As soon as I saw her, I had thought of Juvia. They looked alike. "You're members of Fairy Tail." She stated, with confidence. Her voice was cold. She appeared dull and emotionless, but just then an angry fire awoke in her beautiful sea blue eyes... "Where is _Levy McGarden_?"

She spoke her name with a malice that sent shivers running down my spine. What did she want with Levy? "I wont ask again - where is Levy McGarden?" I couldn't stay silent for any longer. I couldn't stand this girl. Fist she had kidnapped our exceeds, and now she wanted so find Levy... "We don't know. But if we did it's not like we'd tell a criminal like you." The words I spoke, I didn't shout. I couldn't loose my temper at a time like this. I needed to protect my friends! The girl gritted her teeth. "You're lying." I was sick of her already. I turned towards Miriza, hoping that she would have some sort of idea on what to do. To my dismay, she looked just as puzzled as the rest of us. "Tell me were Levy McGarden is," she spoke again, "Unless you want you're cats to get hurt." The net slammed against the ground. I heard our exceeds yelp in pain. I couldn't stand this any longer. What should we do?

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry I was unable to publish anything yesterday. I'm going to be busy all week. I probably won't be able to get any of the drawings up for a while. I don't know when the next one will be up now - but it's most likely going to be Lana :)**


	64. Backstory

We stared, trying to suppress our anger - along with our urges to go and save the exceeds. If we did that, then there was the risk that this girl would go ahead and attack us, after she did that she may end up hurting them even more... This was a lot more complected than it looked. We didn't know where Levy was either. If we did, we still wouldn't tell her where she was... "I'll only tell you where she is if you tell us what you want with her." Xavier spoke carefully. The girl stared into Xavier's eyes. It may have been my imagination, but her face seemed to soften as she stared at him. It must have been my imagination. "Alright..." He spoke hesitantly, "I'll tell you. But while I speak don't dare attack me - or one of your little fury friends... I shall _kill_ one of them." The word rang in my head. Kill. _Kill_. There was no way that we were going to defy her now - it wasn't worth the risk. We were all rooted to the ground - not daring to move a muscle - as she began to speak.

"27 years ago... I was born..." Was she just going to tell us her full life story right now! I stared at the girl before me. She didn't look 27 - If anything she looked 17, just like us... "I lived with my two parents and went to school. I was happy." As soon as she said _I was happy_ I knew that this story wasn't going to be a happy story. "Then my 6th birthday came along..." At this point I was starting to realize why she looked like she was 17. "A few weeks or something like that later - half my village was destroyed... Because of my... Power..." The girl sighed - not taking her eyes off us. I could tell that she was trying not to show any of her emotions to us. This was obviously a topic that upset her... "Many people lost their lives because of me... Not too long after, the council came looking for me. My parents tried to hide me from them. The council wanted to take me away. They wanted to seal me away in a lacrima because of my power. Apparently, it was so that nobody else was hurt. Also, so that I wouldn't be a danger to myself." I saw the looks in the other's eyes. They understood what she was talking about... Had they accidentally killed people before? Had I killed people? Sometimes I wished I had my memories - sometimes I wished I would never remember.

"They eventually found me. When I was sealed away, I remembered that it was the McGarden family who did so." Was this why she wanted to find Levy? "I waited for 21 years. Listening. Listening to the outside world. I remembered hearing the rain the wind. I remembered the talking. I remembered hearing other children being sealed away. I remembered hearing Fairy Tales and Fantasy. Short children's stories. Silence. Shouting. Screaming. Crying. Playing. I heard it all. It felt like centuries before we were all released. I had heard that some of the others had been sealed away for over hundreds of years. I wouldn't have been able to stand that." That was when I realised that I was the only one here who didn't understand this girl's pain. Her suffering. Since I had no recollection of being sealed away. All of my memories were made from when I was broken out of the lacrima... "As soon as I was set free I ran away. I was desperate to find my family..." I could see the sadness on her face. It wasn't shown anywhere else on her pale face, that was as cold and hard as ice. "I eventually found out that I had been sealed away for 21 years. But that wasn't the worst of it. I also discovered that my mother had died giving birth to another daughter. Apparently, my father couldn't take another loss. He ended up taking her to an orphanage. After that he gave up his life..."

The girl looked upwards, her eyes shone in the golden setting sun that was now almost lost over the colourful horizon. I looked downwards towards the hand she was holding the exceeds in the net with. There on her hand was the familiar silver generation zero emblem. This girl was a Generation Zero dragon slayer. A water dragon slayer at that. "I have never forgiven the McGardens for sealing me away." She spoke in a melancholy voice. "Maybe, If I wasn't sealed away. Things would have happened differently. Maybe by parents would still be here..." Her eyes seamed to harden once more. "Not longer after I had discovered the truth, Master Hades found me." I assumed that this 'Master Hades' was the master of Grimoire Heart. "He taught me how to control my magic and allowed me to develop it so that it became an overwhelming force. Now I have become his second in command. I am on par with Bluenote - though I may be slightly more powerful..." Who was Bluenote? Presumably a member of Grimoire Heart...

"Have you tried finding your sister?" Miriza asked. I could hear sympathy in her voice. For a moment, the girls eyes seamed to soften for a second before freezing once more. "No more questions!" She shouted. "Now you have to tell me where Levy McGarden is!" Lilias shook her head.

"We don't know. We've already told you. If we knew we'd take you to her so you can both talk things out." That wasn't what the rest of us were thinking. I could tell by the looks we all gave Lilias. We wouldn't do that. We would fight her to protect Levy of course! "Fine!" the girl spoke stubbornly reaching into the net which held our friends. She was actually going to do it. She was going to kill our friends.

Terror struck. I felt my heart bang violently against my rib cage. I didn't want any of our friends to die. Not like this... We had to do something. I couldn't stand idly by while this happened! "Raina! What on earth do you think you're doing!?" We all turned to see a figure hovering towards us. "Avera," The girl - Raina - spoke, "It's about time you finished..."

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Avera's name is credit to Haku, thank you :) For all you readers, the name means 'cold wind.' Think about that before the next chapter comes out...**


	65. Battle of the dragons - Part 1

"There wasn't any more Fairy Tail members that I could see from above," Avera's voice echoed, "I also couldn't see Levy McGarden anywhere." Raina nodded. From the shadows, I could see the hovering figure who had spoken emerge. To my surprise, I saw a pale turquoise green exceed with dark purple eyes - so dark they looked almost black. This was the first time that I'd sensed a strong amount of magic power coming from an exceed. "What do you want me to do with the cats?" Raina asked the turquoise exceed.

"Don't harm them. Leave them with me. You need to fight the foe before you Raina - CONCENTRATE!" Raina nodded and handed the net over to Avera. Raina stared towards us. She appeared hesitance about attacking us... "What are you waiting for?" I heard Avera's voice call.

"They're strong. I'm not sure if I'll be able to take them all-"

"-Don't be ridiculous!" Avera interrupted, "You're the second most powerful member of Grimoire Heart! You can take on anything!" Raina nodded and stared at us once more. I could tell she was thinking. We had to let her make the 1st move, otherwise Raina would be able to counteract and then attack us at our weakest. It was evident already that in a one of one battle between any of us - Raina would win. I could tell be her magic power. But there were 5 of us here. We may be able to pull it off if we tried hard enough - worked as a team - and believed!

Just then, Raina made her fist move. Jumping upwards, she sent a wave of water down towards us. We were all drenched, but unharmed. What was she trying to do? I looked down towards the ground, which was now flooded up to our shins. She was trying to get the field advantage. For some reason, the water continued to creep upwards. Rain began to fall harder. By this point I was absolutely soaked. Looking around, I could tell that the others were as well. Raina fell back down gracefully into the water - like a raindrop... She looked up towards us, her eyes were determined. I could feel her magic power radiating across the surrounding area. She was a force to behold! I had never felt any magic power like this before... I felt my heart begin to race. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. My legs felt like jelly. I was trembling... Was I - scared? I bit my lip, tasting blood. I had known that this wouldn't be an easy fight... But... I could have never imagined anything like this.

When I was able to, I quickly help up my hand. I then threw it to the side so that it made contact with my cheek. I felt the pain spread through my cheek. It began to sting. I smiled. That felt better. I could concentrate much better on the fight now - but I was still unsure as to how we were going to win. In was darker now, though the moon still hadn't come out. Therefore, it was harder to see around the area. Assuming that Raina could see just as much as we could, we could use this two our advantage. "Go into the trees!" I called. The others didn't seem to understand but still all ran in opposite directions - into the trees. At times like this I wish that I had telepathy... I ran as quietly as I could around the clearing - through the trees. I found the others standing hesitantly, unsure of what to do. There, I explained my plan to them. As soon as I had got around to all of them I began to run around the trees. The others would be doing the same by now. I had told Lilias to whistle when the coast was clear. She was on watch - among the trees. As she was in her natural element, it would be hard for Raina and Avera to find her.

Just then I heard a high pitched whistle. I swiftly turned and dashed into the clearing. Charging at Raina. Our attacks weren't coordinated. That was a good thing. I attacked Her with a fire dragon fist attack along with Xavier who wasn't too far behind me. When Raina was distracted by our attacks - Lokni and Miriza caught her from long range. This seemed to surprise Raina, as she was flung back due to our long range attacks. We watched her as she quickly got up from the wet ground - only to use a roar attack that was able to hit all of us. This was going to be a long long fight...

It was a little while later when we decided to abandon all reason - starting with strategy. We had came up with many amazing strategies in that short amount of time. We had carried each one out perfectly, accept none of them had any affect. Raina would keep on bouncing back up and attacking. Her attacks were powerful - formidable. This was no mere sparing match. This was war. We had to protect our guild's sacred ground. That's what kept us fighting on - from beating after beating after beating... I stared at the sky. It was presumably night now, accept the stars and moon were hidden away underneath a thick grey, blanket of storm clouds. I sighed. There was no way of seeing Raina like this. If I lit a fire though - _she_ would be able to find us. I sighed, in a battle as hopeless as this - the worst thing to do would be to give up altogether.

"We've been fighting for a while," Raina's voice echoed around us. I couldn't see where it was coming from though. "I would suggest ending the battle of the dragons right now." I clenched my fists. "It doesn't have to go on like this..." Her voice was calm - drawing me in. "Tell me where Levy is - and you won't have to fight anymore. It's that simple. I'll tell everyone that you all won. Just tell me where Levy is..." I was pretty sure we had cleared up that we didn't know where Levy was. I didn't answer her. None of us did. We were all fed up and tired. We wanted this fight to end... Xavier rushed forwards, followed by Lilias and Lokni. Raina appeared to be rather good at dodging these senseless attacks. I could also tell that she was just as bored and as tired as we were. As those three attacked from the front I ran through the trees round to the back. Raina didn't see me. She was too busy with the others. I began to run forwards ready for a wing attack, followed by a talon, followed by an iron fist. I would have to execute it quickly. More importantly, I would have to run quickly so that she didn't notice me. I began to run as fast as my small legs would carry me (which was surprisingly quite fast). As I ran, I got myself ready for a wing attack. Yet, just as I was about to attack... Seconds before I cast my wing attack, I felt a cold chill hit me as I was sent flying back. I could feel this cold chill my bones. I felt it tingle across my skin. This wasn't Xavier's ice. That felt different to this...

I looked upwards, shivering. There, I could see a turquoise shape looking down at me. Avera. Was she the one who had done that to me? But she was an exceed. Was it possible for exceeds to learn another form of magic as well as aera magic? Now that I thought about it, I remembered Lily and Carla. Panther Lily was able to change his form for a short amount of time. Furthermore, Carla had clairvoyance - which was most likely also magic. I knew that Carla was born with this but I was unsure about Lily. What I knew for certain was that it was possible for an exceed to have another type of magic as well as aera. Avera placed her paws together. I noticed that she was wearing a black dress that appeared to highlight her dark purple eyes - making her look like a predator. If that was the case... Who was the prey? I didn't think I wanted to know the answer to that question... In her hands formed what looked like a ball of magic. I could tell it was wind magic, though it had a pale blueish tint. Avera through the ball in my direction. It collided with my body as I felt a surge of cold spread through out. I shivered. I had to get back into the fight with the others...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter took a while to come out. The next one probably won't be out for a while either. This is because I'm extremely busy at the moment and don't have as much time to write :(**


	66. Battle of the dragons - Part 2

At this point I was confused. I was a fire dragon slayer! I wasn't meant to feel the cold! It must have something to do with Avera's magic. Cold that couldn't become warm. That didn't make any sense. 'Cold' was just a lack of heat. So this magic had a lack of heat that couldn't be heated back up? Then it hit me. This magic wasn't cold. It was just the sensation of being cold, which is why it had affected me. It was a type of sensation wind magic that chilled the target. Therefore, if it was wind magic... Wind travels from areas of a high concentration of wind to a low concentration of wind. If I created enough heat from my flames, I would create an area of low concentration. Therefore, whenever she used her magic it would be drawn towards me an wouldn't be of any use to Avera! It was worth a shot.

A quickly glanced over at the others. All 4 of them were engaged in a battle against Raina. Each one of them looked as worn out as I felt. We were running out of magic, but just us - but Raina was as well. That would give us a chance of winning, but for now - I had to deal with Avera. I engulfed myself with flames. The only part of my body which wasn't covered was my feet. They were damp due to the water below. I couldn't see the Tenrou forest anymore. I could just see my flames. They danced in colours of orange, red, yellow... Almost like a sunset - flickering before my eyes. I could almost feel the heat brushing gently against my skin. I could hardly hear the battle now. The sudden crackle of fire would break the almost silent scene. Hopefully I wasn't burning Tenrou down right now...

I could faintly see the forest now but instated of trying to watch what was going on out there, I focused on my magic. My flames. They felt like they wanted to burst out and play, like an impulsive young child who has been cooped up indoors all day. I had to stay in control. I was in charge. I felt a smile fall upon my face as I noticed the flames sway. Their heat intensified. I noticed a strange magic circling my own. Avera's winds. My plan was working. At some point I would have to strike though. But now, I would concentrate on my magic.

This reminded me a lot of the meditating I had done last time on Tenrou with Zeref, or 'Sensei' as I had called him back then. Back then, meditating bored me. But now, I understood why Zeref had told me to do it. It allowed you to become one with your magic and shut out the outside world. Back then, I wasn't able to feel the strong magic power that I felt at this moment. It wasn't my magic though, or Avera's. This magic was different. Suddenly, I realised what Miriza was talking about during our fight. _There is a lot of magic power on this island. That is what allows me to do this..._ She was talking about her dragon force, though at the time I did not know it. She must have learned how to activate dragon force if there was a lot of magic power in the area. Now that I thought about it, she must still be low on magic from activating dragon force. She hadn't said a word about it, but instead - carried on fighting along with the rest of us. That's what it meant to be S-class, staying by your friends sides no matter what the cost was. I though back to my friends. They would still be fighting Raina right now. If I could only just activate my dragon force just like Miriza had done in or fight, we might be able to stand a chance against Avera and Raina. As soon a it was activated, I could have to take Avera out immediately. I hoped that Raina couldn't activate dragon force whenever... That would make this fight impossible!

I concentrated on Tenrou's magic. The aether nano in the air. I concentrated on making my magic the sane as Tenrou's. Merging. I allowed Tenrou's magic to run through me. It felt it tingling from my head to my toes. I knew when I had enough to activate dragon force, though I had no idea how. Instinct? Most likely so. I felt my dragon within, writhing to burst out. I let it. I felt the magic power surge throughout me. Transforming me. I let go of the flames and opened my eyes. The world was dark without my light. I couldn't see anything, but I had to strike Avera out. I could sense her magic power now to far away. I leaped forwards and with a fire dragon iron fist, I hit a figure in the sky. As my fist connected, I felt a cold chill. It was Avera all right. I heard a splash as she fell into the water. I dived downwards and scooped up the wet exceed. Despite being my enemy, I wasn't going to let her drown. Gently, I placed her on a tree branch. She was unconscious. As I placed her down, I noticed a net hanging from the tree. Our exceeds. Quickly but carefully, I untied the net letting our exceeds free. "Stay away from the fight," I muttered while swiftly surveying them to make sure that they were all unharmed. They understood what I meant. This was a serious fight. They shouldn't get hurt.

I ran back into the fight with Raina. Everyone was on their last bit of remaining power. How many hours had we been fighting now? How many generation zero dragon slayers did it take to defeat a generation zero dragon slayer? I lashed aggressively forwards with a fire dragon crushing fang. It hit right on, though the attack didn't do too much to affect. This was a water wizard I was dealing with here! "What's with the red scales Faya?" I heard Xavier mutter. He must have caught a glimpse from the light if my fire. "Shut up Xavy Wavy!" was my annoyed answer. Me having scales wasn't our biggest problem right now! Plus it wasn't even a problem! Sometimes I really hated Xavier (or should I say Xavy Wavy?).

"My magic's run out!" Lilias exclaimed, collapsing to a heap on the floor. We had already lost someone. This wasn't good. We'd have to end this soon before any more of us lost magic power... That was when I had an idea. I knew the best way to end this, though it wouldn't be easy... "Everybody hold hands!" I called. Nobody questioned me. We all held one another's hands. I got Lilias to join in as well, despite the fact that she had ran out of magic. We had to combine all the magic that we had left. "Concentrate on your magic!" I dictated. I felt like someone leading a meditation class... Raina looked upon us with a quizzical expression. We must have looked extremely weird to her right then. There's a reason that we were known as dragon slayers. We slayed dragons. This was no different. Even though we were all dragon slayers, we were almost more dragon than human. Raina was the same as us. A dragon. As I had mentioned before, none of us could beat her alone. But we were not alone. We were a team. From when we had all been released from the lacrima crystal to this very moment. We had been a team. If we couldn't do something alone, we could do it together. I felt all of our magical energy... As one. Dragon slayer magic. Pure dragon slayer magic. Just then Raina began to charge. She came forwards fast... And at that moment... We our combined magic power free...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Chapters will most likely be published on weekends now since that's when I have the most free time. Thank you all for the continued support, it's all appreciated.**


	67. Prisoners

Our combined magic power struck Raina. The water dragon was sent flying back - straight into a tree. Our magical power combined looked ever so pretty. There were reds, blues, greens and yellows - along with many more! So this was the power of the dragon slayer? I could feel that all of my magic was gone now, my dragon force fading away. Exhaustion swept over me. I stumbled forwards towards both Raina and Avera. Defeated. The others followed close behind me. Raina opened her dark sea blue eyes which stared at me - without expression. "I'm defeated." She stated, as if trying to understand the fact. I held out my hand. Her pale fingers interlocked with mine and I pulled her upwards into a sitting position. Slowly, she crawled over towards Avera who lay upon the ground. She scooped up the exceed and held her tight in her arms. "Why did you do this to her?" Raina stared daggers at me. I sighed.

"A war is a war," I looked down, "We have to fight all of those who stand against us. Those who fight us have to be fought back..." I managed to look up at Raina. A small tear glided across her pale porcelain cheek. "Wars are stupid," she muttered bitterly, "Grimoire came here to find Zeref. We would destroy your guild in the process. I only came here to find Levy." Raina sighed. "It wasn't worth all this though." Silence echoed throughout the dancing trees. I gazed across the flooded ruins of the Red Lizard guild. "You should really dry this water up." I spoke. Raina nodded. "I've never heard of the Red Lizard guild." Raina spoke coldly, "But I guess it's a part of ancient history or something. I have just enough magic power to dry it up."

Once the flood was gone there was silence again. "We'd better go and try find where camp is," Lokni stated, "Altair will you be able to carry me?" Oh. That was right. The exceeds. Lilias was hugging Candy as Altair stood beside Lokni. Melody was on Miriza's shoulder. The two were chatting away. That was when I realised: Viper and Bluebell were know where in sight. Where could they be? Swiftly, I ran over to the tree where I had left the exceeds. They couldn't be still there right? It was still dark so I ended up tripping over a tree root. Ignoring the pain, I stumbled the last few steps towards the tree. He must have sensed what I was up to, as Xavier was right beside me. "So they're not here either..." he muttered - I nodded. Just at that moment, I heard a rusting a little further on. At that same moment I had caught the two exceeds scent, despite it being faint (due to the island's strange smell). I was starting to get used to the scents on Tenrou now, which allowed me to track more recent scents. The two exceeds must have both been here recently.

We found them both in a clearing. Bluebell was charging towards Viper. It didn't look like Viper would have enough time to dodge. He was somehow able to do so though. "I knew you would do that!" Bluebell yelled as she attacked Viper. Just before her attack could hit though... "What on earth are you two doing?" Xavier asked. The two exceeds seemed to notice our presence.

"We're training" was Viper's reply.

"Practicing our magic," was Bluebell's. From that I guessed that their training before we had set off for Tenrou had something to do with learning magic. So it was possible for exceeds to learn magic... "Why are you even on the island?" Xavier asked the two of them, "I though you said that you weren't able to come 'cause of training stuff."

"We over heard Carla talking to Lily about a vision she had about there being trouble at the island, along with other problems." Bluebell answered, "We decided to come along with them because we were worried." That made sense now.

We walked back over to the others to discuss the situation. While we were gone, Miriza had just enough magic energy to heal Avera (after what I had done to her). That made me feel even more guilty. It was also decided that we would be taking Raina and Avera back with us as prisoners of war - though I suspected that it was more to do with the fact that she seemed to be an OK person if you looked over the fact that she was intent on killing Levy... The exceeds flew all of us up. We flew in a formation so that Raina and Avera would be in the center and unable to escape. Bluebell and I were to the right, Xavier and Viper were to the left. Miriza and Melody were at the front while Lilias, Candy, Lokni and Altair kept an eye on things from the back. It was dark when we made it back to the base. Truthfully, we landed outside of the base. But since Levy would probably be there, We tied Raina and Avera to a tree. Not to mention we knocked them out so that they wouldn't break free. We weren't going to stand guard by them all night! We were tired...

When we met up with the others, we were informed by Levy that Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Lily had all gone to go and defeat master Hades - who had previously defeated Makarov... The odds weren't looking good there. We still hadn't seen any sign of Erza, Gray or Juvia... In return we told Levy all about what happened with Raina. "I see..." Levy murmured after hearing the news, "I should really stay away from that part of the forest then... Are you sure she won't wake up?"

"I'm sure!" Lokni interrupted, "Especially not after how hard we whacked them both on the head!"

"Have you seen Xavier?" Miriza asked.

"He went to go and check on the prisoners before we went to sleep," Lokni yawned in answer to her question. Why did he go to do that? At that moment I couldn't care less... What I needed now was a good long sleep... I was exhausted from everything that had happened today anyway...


	68. Strange Encounters

While we had been away fighting Raina and Avera, apparently Freed, Bickslow and Gildarts had returned to the island after seeing the red signal flare. It was good to know that we had those three on our side in the war against Grimoire Heart! Apparently, a few members of Grimoire Heart had attacked the camp while we were gone as well. How long had we seriously spent fighting Raina and Avera? But now wasn't the time for me to worry about that - now was time for me to get some sleep...

We all woke up early in the morning. While we had been sleeping it seemed that our wounds had all been bandaged up. It was decided that we were _all_ going to check on the battle with Hades. We could even try and help out since our magic had recovered during the night. We found the Grimoire Heart flying ship thingy (well their guild hall - accept it wasn't a guild hall) completely destroyed. No surprise there. When we arrived we saw some of the lesser members of Grimoire Heart chasing Happy and Carla. However, as soon as they saw us - they turned tail and ran! I should have guessed they'd do that. Dark guilds are usually cowards. Serially, they were scared of a group of injured wizards! But to be fair to them - we were a group of injured _Fairy Tail_ wizards. Anybody would be scared of that!

We ended up heading back to camp to relax. For some strange reason Laxus was there as well. Apparently, he had helped with the fight against Hades - and now Natsu was a lightning flame dragon. He was now a duel element dragon slayer... I wanted a duel element! I could be a... something flame dragon... yeah... Anyway, I didn't really speak to Laxus. Though I could see him chatting with Lisanna and Lokni. That reminded me, Laxus didn't know about Lisanna coming back... I guessed that he was finding out all about it right now... Juvia had returned. Apparently Gray had sent her on a mission to go and retrieve Zeref or something like that. From what I had heard, it seemed as if she had failed.

Now, we all sat relaxing and talking about what had happened. It had been decided that the trails would be put to a stop for this year, though apparently Cana had found Mavis's grave, though I didn't get to know any more about that because she went off with Lucy to tell Gildarts something. Now that I thought about it... The two smelled slightly similar... Though it was probably nothing. Just coincidence. I was busy talking to Xavier. We didn't have much to talk about really, but still... "Shouldn't you be with your siblings?" I asked him as he approached.

"All siblings are irritating to some level," he grinned, "no matter how much you care for them." Xavier sighed. "I've never really felt like I belong with them... I've been kept away from them my whole life really... I've never really got chance to form a relationship with them. They're all closer with each other than they are with me really..." I nodded.

"I've never really had siblings so..."

"You could have had siblings I guess," Xavier pondered, "Since you don't remember your past. I doubt that they'd still be alive though..." He trailed off. The expression on my face must had been a gloomy one. I doubted that I had any siblings, from what I knew about my family... Little did I know that thinking on the subject back then - I was wrong.

"You know what?" Xavier spoke interrupting my thoughts, "I took a closer look at that Hades guy a little while back... Guess who he reminded me a lot of?"

"Who?" I was interested now.

"Well... Do you remember back around when we first met?" I nodded. "Do you remember that game Miriza made us all play? The one where we had to find something to eat. If you found something you had to try it first and you would loose if it was poisonous?" I laughed.

"How could I not forget that suicidal game!" Miriza was crazy back them - it wasn't like anything had really changed though... (I'm so lad that she can't hear my thoughts!) Xavier laughed a little before carrying.

"You remember how You, me and Lokni decided that we would go search together?" At that point Xavier spoke in a more hushed voice. I guessed that he still didn't want Miriza to find out that we had cheated whilst playing the game back then... Knowing her she would probably still be mad... "Hades kind of reminded me of that strange guy we randomly bumped into in the forest.. You know, the guy who completely forgot that I existed?"

I thought about what Xavier was saying for a moment. I only had seen a small glimpse of Hades... But now that I thought about it... From what I remembered he did seem to resemble the strange man we had encountered in the forest that day. That strange man had called me Mavis. According to Makarov, Hades had been one of the people who helped found Fairy Tail alongside her... So I guess that it could be possible that the two were the same person... I really shouldn't be worrying about that ow anyway... If Hades had really helped found Fairy Tail - how come we was such an awful person? Had he been corrupted or something? Anyway, it was nothing for me to worry about now. "I should really go check on Raina and Avera," Xavier spoke getting up, "I guess we can't really leave them here now... since the war between our guilds is over and all..." I nodded. I knew what he meant. It would be cruel to leave them here after everything that happened.

I decided that it would be nice to take a walk among the Tenrou trees. I stayed close to camp. I really thought that the trees were beautiful here. That green friendly aura... The golden tint that the leaves all had... I loved it here. It was like a second home to me... I only hoped that I didn't loose track of time while I was out here - or wander too far away from the camp... "Hello Faya Dragneel." The voice made me stop. I looked up. In front of me was a young woman who I recognized all too well. I had seen her in my dream before... I remembered how she had also stabbed me in that dream all well... She looked almost exactly the same as she had in the dream. Her clothes were the same, though part of her hair was held up in a small bun to the right hand side of her head. She gave me a cold smile. "Remember that dream you had just a little while back... You know, the one with me?" Had this woman made me have that dream!? I could tell that she sensed I was agitated. "I only came here for one reason," she spoke gently, "And that was to meet you Faya Dragneel."

"Why would you want to see me?" I asked - plucking up the courage to speak.

"I wanted to meet face to face with you before you died of course!" before I died? What was she trying to say? Was she teasing me - or was this some sort of warning...

"He's coming..." she spoke looking me in the eye. "It was nice meeting you. Sister." The girl turned and walked away in the opposite direction to the camp. What did she mean by 'sister'... And who was coming. Just at that moment I heard a strange sound... It was loud and shook the very earth beneath my feet. I heard it once again. I began to run back towards camp. It sounded a lot like a dragon (not that I'd ever heard a dragon before). Was this what that woman had been talking about!?

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I am terribly sorry about how slow the updates have been getting recently. However, I am even more sorry about the fact how I haven't had enough time to post any new drawings for my generation zero drawings - I'll try and get one up when I can :(**

 **Anyway, thank you all for supporting this story. I still can't believe how far I've managed to get with it!**


	69. Acnologia

What happened next all happened so quickly. As fast as I could, I had sprinted back to camp to find what was going on. As I ran, I spotted a dark shape fly over head. There was no doubt about it. This was a REAL DRAGON. Natsu had been right all along. They did still exist...

It was almost like watching myself run, as if I had left my body and was looking down on everyone. But I was still down there fighting... I saw it all. Makarov's sacrifice to save us all, the running, the tears... Not to mention our guild's bravery. We all returned to fight Acnologia the black dragon of the apocalypse. Just as his name suggested, our situation was an apocalypse. None of our attacks affected him, not even those of all of the dragon slayers. All I could do was watch helplessly as my flames dissolved into nothingness against Acnologia's body... For once I wasn't just being depressing. This fight was hopeless...

Soon enough we were all standing there: in a circle. Each of our hands linked together. My right hand extended out to Bluebell. I could tell that she was scared. We all were. My left hand extended out to Lokni. I stared up at Acnologia, who was ready to attack. I had read about Acnologia before. He had the power to destroy an entire continent. There was no way that Tenrou was going yo survive... All the memories that I had made here... All of the smiles and tears... For nothing. I could have cried. Cried for the loss of those memories and our lives. But there was no point in that no. In stead I stared determinedly up at the dragon in the sky. Sure, he could take our sacred ground, our memories, our lives. But there was one thing that Acnologia could never take away from us. THE POWER OF OUR BONDS AND OUR FAIRY TAIL SPIRIT!

* * *

 **? POV**

I watched as the beam from Achnologia smashed straight into the island. This wouldn't be the end of the Fairy Tail guild. They'd come back. Just like the little pesky insects that they were... The dragon beat it's large wings as it began to fly away into the distance. Some say that Igneel was the king of the dragons... Other say that Acnologia was. Some also say that someday, this world would belong to Acnologia. They were all wrong. _I_ was the queen of the dragons and _I_ was the queen of this whole world.

"Lady Zaila," a voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see my faithful servant, Onna. My very own demon. She always did exactly as I told her...

"What is it?" I snapped - my tone of voice cold. I wasn't in the mood for conversation right now. Especially with Onna.

"We will be returning to Alvarez soon..." She murmured. I turned away to look back at the pale blue sky. Untroubled as if nothing had ever happened. It made me sick. Fiore made me sick. Soon it would be mine though. Then, I would be able to clean up all of it's mess... Starting with Fairy Tail...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Before I get started: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN** **FAYA'S POV** **in case there is any confusion.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, along with the fact that this hasn't been updated for ages. I just wasn't sure how I should do the whole Acnologia thing and ended up with this. For all of your patience, I've awarded all of you faithful readers with another chapter along with this one. There, you should find out a little more about Raina...**

 **When it comes around to updates, I have to idea how frequent they'll be now as I'm writing** ** _so_** **many different fanfictions at once. I'll try to do Generation Zero whenever I find the time though.**

 **P.S. How desperate is everyone for me to keep on writing Generation Zero. This is something I rally need to know...**


	70. 7 Years

Year X791

* * *

My emerald eyes opened to gaze upon a magnificent pale blue sky. The last thing I remembered was standing in that circle, about to be hit by Acnologia... Was I dead? If so... Did the beautiful crystal blue skies mean that I was in heaven? Nope I wasn't dead. There was no way that I would go to heaven. Just at that moment my magnificent view of the sky was obscured by a white haired boy. Xavier. Yep, I certainly wasn't in heaven and certainly wasn't dead. Unless hell had a makeover?

"Wake up sleepy head," Xavier laughed patting my head. Instinctively, I punched him in the face. As Xavier fell back, I slowly got up from the ground. Looking around, I noticed that we were all still on Tenrou. Not to mention that everyone was here. They were all alive! I still couldn't believe it. It was too much of a miracle that we had all survived. It was definitely more likely that hell had a makeover... Hang on a sec was that Jet and Droy!? Bisca and Alzack!? Not to mention Max! Why the hell did they all look so _old!_

So it turns out that for 7 years we had been trapped in time on Tenrou island. Just before Acnologia was about to attack, when we were all holding hands. Mavis, well my mother, had converted our bonds of friendship into magic power which had in turn activated one of the three grand fairy spells, known as Fairy Sphere.

"My word," Makarov spoke, "To think we were saved by Fairy Tail's founding master." I watched as the figure of Mavis began to float upwards into the sky. I heard the words that she spoke but didn't listen. Just hearing the sound of her voice after all of this time was enough to overwhelm me. It had been so long since I had felt such happiness... Such joy... We were alive and I had been able to see Mavis again... My mother...

"You should be proud of the guild you built," Mavis spoke, "They're wonderful!" The smile that spread across her face there was enough to make one fall upon my own. It had been too long since I had smiled, over seven years to be exact. With that, she was gone. Sure, I wanted her to come back - but that would have been selfish. Greedy. I was content with what happiness I shared right now with my fellow guild mates.

"Hey Faya," I turned around to see Xavier.

"What is it?" I asked. Somehow I knew that what he was going to say was going to ruin the happy mood.

"Is it just me or do you look a lot like Master Mavis. Don't tell me that I'm the only one who's seen the resemblance." There was a lot of muttering between the guild members as to how we looked alike. Great. I hated it when I was the center of attention like this. Thanks a lot Xavier. I walked away from the rest of my guild mates and deeper into the forest. There was something that I needed to do. I needed to go find Raina and Avera. They could be anywhere on the island for all I knew.

"Where are you going Faya?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Bluebell staring up a me.

"Going to find Raina and Avera," I answered, "They could be anywhere on the island right now." Bluebell nodded before speaking again.

"Let me help," she insisted, "It'll take ages if you search by yourself. I have my aera magic remember!" I nodded. It wouldn't take as long if I looked from the air with Bluebell.

"Alight then," I spoke as Bluebell flew me up into the air. It didn't take us long to find the two missing prisoners considering that they weren't where we left them. We found them both, still unconscious from all that had happened, in a clearing. As soon as we landed I rushed beside Raina while Bluebell went over to Avera. I could sense that they were both still alive which was lucky. For some reason, after all they had put us through, I was glad knowing that they were both still alive...

"Raina," I spoke softly. There was no reply. After speaking her name countless times, there was nothing left for it. I grabbed both of her shoulders tightly and began to shake her limp body.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I heard the voice of Avera exclaim. It seemed that Bluebell had succeed in waking Avera then. I still ignored that pale turquoise exceed anyway. This was the best method that I knew to wake somebody up! Slowly, I watched as Raina's dark blue eyes flickered open. I let go of her shoulders allowing her to sit up.

"What happened, " she murmured, slightly dazed. Briefly, I explained everything that I knew about what had happened.

"So..." Raina started.

"To put a long story short Fairy Tail saved us." Avera spoke. There was a silence. I watched the pale golden sunlight dance through the trees illuminating the small clearing. This was a new day, a new year. This was our chance to start a new.

"Would you two like to come back to the camp with us?" I spoke, getting up from the ground and extending out my hand. Raina and Avera exchanged glances before Raina grasped my hand in hers.

"We'd love to," She smiled. It was the first time that I had seen her smile. A warm smile filled to the brim with warm and joy. This was probably one of the first times that she had been accepted in her life.

We soon arrived back to where the rest of the guild was. Nobody seemed to notice our return and luckily they weren't talking about my resemblance to Mavis anymore. Presumably, Makarov had told them all about my heritage... I should have know that it was a bad idea to bring Raina and Avera back to where the rest of the guild was. Something was bound to happen and it did - but not right away. I watched as Raina scanned over all of the guild members until her eyes locked upon the blue haired girl in the bright orange dress. Levy McGarden. I should have definitely seen this coming. Anger flashed violently on Raina's face as she charged forwards.

"Raina!" I heard Avera call after her friend. I began to run forwards. Everyone else was still oblivious to what was going. I had to stop this! But there was no way that I was going to be able to catch up. Suddenly, I felt my foot catch on a tree root as I began to hurtle towards the ground.

"Levy!" I cried out - the panic lurking evidently in my voice. I watched as Levy looked up. Fear shone in her eyes as she spotted the water dragon rushing towards her. Everyone else in the guild could see what was going on. Nobody was near enough to stop it. I watched as water violently encircled around Raina's right fist.

"I waited 21 years!" she yelled out. I could hear the hurt choking her voice, "All because of you!" I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch this. I was not going to watch Levy get mercilessly attacked by this dragon slayer while I could do nothing but watch. However, closing my eyes wouldn't close my ears from the screams...

I waited, eyes tightly shut, for the dreaded sound of Levy's screams... But there were none. Cautiously, I opened my eyes dreading the sight that I would come across. I gasped as my eyes fell upon the vision before me. There was no way that what I was seeing was real. There, standing in front of Levy, was the mist-like glowing figure of a small blue haired girl with bright hazel eyes. Her small hands were wrapped around Raina's fist - who had appeared to have frozen in shock. It also appeared that everyone else had frozen in shock as well...

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my big sister!" The little girl yelled. Aki...


	71. The final act

We all stared shocked at the sight before us. Most people in the guild had never seen Aki before. Well nobody had seen her apart from Levy, myself and the rest of the generation zero dragon slayers. I could see a determined look gleaming in her large innocent hazel eyes. Raina appeared to be just as started as the rest of us, she looked like she had just seen a ghost... Well, she kind of had...

A large crystal sword bursting with magical energy appeared in Aki's small hand. That was right. The McGarden family were the ones who sealed us away in lacrima crystals... So was their family magic some sort of lacrima-make magic? Aki jumped forwards towards Raina who jumped back in just the nick of time.

"Raina!" Avera wailed as she was just about to fly straight into the fight. However, before she could do so Lilias was able to gently grab her out of the sky.

"You need to stay here," I heard her murmur, "It's not safe to get involved..." What she said next was so quiet that even a dragon slayer like myself was unable to hear it.

Sword in hand, Aki slashed forwards. "Don't you dare even think about hurting my sister!" She slashed forwards once more. "18 years ago now, Levy and I freed all of you generation zero dragon slayers. Is this the thanks you give us? After all we've done for you, After I died for you leaving Levy all alone... How could you?"

"Aki stop!" I heard the sound of Levy's strained sob.

"No Levy," Aki spoke in a serious tone, "I need to do this."

"So you're a McGarden too." Raina breathed. I could see her pale hands trembling by her sides. I could tell that this wasn't going to end well... Though I was still rooted to the spot - unable to do anything... Useless.

"I used to be." Aki murmured, "When I was alive." Raina gazed down towards the ground, her midnight eyes sparkling with tears.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, shaking her azure locks, "But after everything that's happened to me. All I've missed, all I've lost. I doubt the burden of hatred on my heart will ever fade away..." Aki's features softened slightly.

"I never expected forgiveness," She spoke - a wise air around her words, "All I ever wanted was for you all to be free. What happened to all of you generation zero dragon slayers was unfair. You were treated like objects rather than people. Everyone deserves freedom." Silence filled the clearing. The whole guild taking in the words of the small ghost girl. I looked down at my hands, staring down at the silver mark of the generation zero dragon slayer. I couldn't help but wonder whether this mark had made me who I was today...

"If it makes you feel any better," Aki's voice broke me out of my trance, "I'll carry the burden of your hatred for you. So you'll be free to live your life." Raina stared up at Aki in shock.

"Still!" She yelled - tears flowing, "How can I ever be free if I've lost everything I once loved and have been bound by the fate of the generation zero dragon slayer!" Aki shook her head, a bright smile forming across her lips.

"You're wrong. You're not bound by the fate of the generation zero dragon slayer," Aki turned - her hazel eyes gazing fondly over myself along with my fellow generation zero dragon slayers before turning back to the distraught Raina. "As a generation zero dragon slayer - you forge your own fate. You forge your own life."

Suddenly, the memories all came flooding back. Right from where it all started for me. The kindness of Levy and Aki followed on by my journey with Xavier, Miriza, Lokni and Lilias. Joining Fairy Tail, meeting my parents, finding Bluebell... So many happy memories, that had filled my dark life with light. Despite our fate as generation zero dragons slayers - to remain slaves to our power - we had been able to live a fulfilling life. That was what Aki was talking about.

"The power to reforge your destiny," Aki continued, "Is one of the strongest powers of all. Stronger than any generation zero dragon slayer. My fate was to die, but here I stand. What do you say?" Aki extended her hand towards Raina, "Will you leave my sister alone and forge your own fate?" Hesitantly, Raina stared at the small hand before her. I could sense her uncertainty. Everyone could. However, nobody could have sensed what happened next.

A blinding golden light began to shine, piercing everyone's vision. This blinding light was radiating from the small blue haired girl: Aki. Steadily, the light began to dim. When it was dim enough for us all to see again, I felt a gasp escape my throat. Aki's form was fading. "I'm sorry," she began, "But I cannot prevent this. I'm afraid to say this is goodbye. Forever."

"W-what do you mean..?" Levy spoke, her voice choked.

"All this time I have been able to remain with you, to protect you. I've only been able to do this by borrowing your aethernano... I did this to watch over you and protect you... However... It seems with my last attack I used up what little energy I had... It seems... I'm done..." Slowly, my brain began to process what was happening.

"But you can't leave me Aki!" Levy sobbed, "I thought you were going to stay with me! I thought we would be together forever!"

"I'm so sorry Levy... for putting you through this pain again... But at least... I was able to protect you... At least... my existence... was useful..."

"No Aki!" The blue haired girl cried as tears fell from her hazel eyes. "You can take all the aethernano you want from me! Just please! You can't go and die on me again!" Instantly, I could feel my heart clenching tightly and the warm tears forming at the corner of my eyes. It was at that moment when I realised how much I actually cared for the McGarden sisters. After everything they'd done for us, after everything they'd been through... Aki shook her head.

"All I wish now," her voice was nothing more than a whisper in the wind. "Is for all of you generation zero dragon slayers to go ahead and reforge your own destiny together... And to protect my sister... Any Levy..." The latter stared speechless at her beloved twin. "Know that I have always loved you from the bottom of my heard... You're the best twin sister anyone could have ever asked for..." And with those final words, Aki completely faded away.

What happened next was obscured by the blur of my own tears. I couldn't help it. I guess, I was weaker that I had imagined. Or I had just been strong for far too long... Slowly, I began to turn and walk away. I didn't need the rest of the guild to see me right now. I needed to be alone... As soon as I was far enough away, I slumped down against a tree and began to sob - unable to contain my emotions for much longer... Just at that moment, I felt a throbbing pain in my head.

 _Hello Faya Dragneel_ I heard a voice say.

 _Who's there?_ I thought. I could easily tell that the voice was coming from my head - despite not being able to think straight through the fog of my emotions.

 _Who am I?_ I heard it again, _I am your dragon. The one that gives you your power. I see everything you see, think everything you think, feel everything you feel... You could even say that I am you..._

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **This was always going to be a part of the story... And yeah, I kind of have been putting this chapter off a bit... :'(**

 **On another note, I doubt that the next chapter will be up any time soon as I still need to figure out what I'm going to do next etc. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know because I'm completely stumped :(**

 **Also, does anyone care about this fanfiction anymore? I know it's been a while since I've published anything at all - so I would just like to know.**

 **Coming on to a completely unrelated topic, I have quite a few** ** _Naruto_** **fanfictions that I've started but haven't published since I don't want to publish anything I'm not going to complete. Does anyone have any advice on what I should do? It would be very much appreciated :)**


End file.
